Harry Potter and the Redemption of Family
by lineboy
Summary: After Dumbledore's funeral Harry tries to isolate himself but his family decides it is time for Harry to learn what he should always have known. There is power in the unity of a family. Some of the characters in this story are slightly AU but believable.
1. Chapter 1

All characters in the following story are property of J.K. Rowling.

Harry sat alone in his four poster bed at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his trunk was packed and soon the Hogwarts express would leave to take him and his schoolmates "home." Except that Harry rather felt like he was leaving home. He would return to Number Four Privet Drive once more because Dumbledore wished him to, but he planned to stay two maybe three days before he setoff to Godric's Hollow to visit his parent's graves. He sat here thinking of all he had lost: Both parents, a godfather, and his almost all-knowing mentor, all to the same evil wizard, Lord Voldemort. Harry sighed, he had also broken up with his girlfriend because he had lost everyone he loved to Voldemort and would not let him take Ginny too. He had just sat through Dumbledore's funeral when he told her, to his surprise she said that she understood. Harry knew it was an act, she was hurt, it was in her eyes. The look in those lovely brown eyes is what tortured him now.

"Harry, it's time Harry." Harry looked up to see Neville standing at the door. He nodded and grabbing his trunk and owl, Hedwig's, cage he quietly left the dorm.

Once aboard the train, alone in his compartment, Harry's thoughts again turned to Ginny, he already missed her and the happiness and comfort her mere presence brought. Hermione and Ron were patrolling the corridor, Neville had disappeared soon after boarding, and Ginny was in a compartment with some other fifth year girls. So Harry had nothing to occupy his time, he was pleasantly recalling some of the happier memories of the year. Times he had spent with Ginny, when the door to his compartment opened. Harry looked up to see Ginny standing in the door.

"Can I talk to you, Harry?" she asked timidly. Harry looked at her, astonished that she wanted to talk to him, but nodded anyway. She sat across from him, after closing the door and casting Muffliato on it, and stared at her hands for a long moment. "Harry I know I said I understand, but I don't. I can't be in anymore danger than Ron or Hermione."

"Ginny" Harry said tiredly, "they are my friends. You are much more than that to me. I love you more than I could ever love them, that's why you are in more danger." "Do you swear that's the reason for breaking up with me Harry?" Ginny asked in a fearful whisper.

"You made me happier than I can remember in my life, I can't begin to tell you the peace and joy I feel around you." "Even now" Harry finished quietly. Ginny stared at him slowly shaking her head. "What?" Harry asked half amused and half exasperated. "I will never understand boys" She said. "Harry, last year Dumbledore told us that the bonds of friendship are more important than ever. I was supposed to be your closest friend, how can you break that bond?" she asked.

Harry heard the hurt in her voice and sighed. "I had hoped not to break the bond Ginny, just to keep Voldemort from using you again." Harry said in a defeated voice. "He already used you as bait once, remember?" he asked.

"Of course I remember Harry. You don't forget something like what happened in the Chamber of Secrets quickly!" She spat at him with her voice rising.

Harry cut across her before she could really build up steam. "Ginny you are the most important part of my life now, when he used you before it was because you were my best friend's sister! But there's more to it than that. He chose me to kill him Ginny, The night he tried to kill me he made a choice. The prophecy could have meant another boy entirely but he chose me, and now I've escaped him four times in the last six years. Last time he was at full strength!" Seeing Ginny's look of defiance he held up a hand to stop her from interrupting. "He thinks I'm this terribly powerful wizard Ginny, He'll use any advantage he can get. He's a bloke Ginny, he may not be capable of love or believe in its power but he knows that any bloke will give anything they possess to protect the women they love.

Ginny thought about this for a while and finally said "so you broke up with me to hide me so he can't use me to create a weakness in you at the final duel."

"Yes!!" breathed a relieved Harry.

"You didn't have to break up with me Harry, you could have just told me. We could still date. I just won't go writing in, or listening to; any book that writes back to me." Ginny said with a half grin. In spite of the seriousness on the topic Harry had to laugh._ "How is it that she can always make me laugh?"_ he thought.

"Really Ginny, you know I am lousy at occlumency. I need for you to be safe so that I have something to stay alive for."

Ginny hung her head in defeat. "I know I can't make you change your mind, just promise me you'll consider what I've said okay."

"I promise Ginny" Harry said, after all if that's all she wanted that was easy to give. He wished he could give her everything she dreamed of, but that would have to wait until Voldemort was dead. Ginny nodded and got up to leave looking utterly miserable. "I'll always love you Harry, and no matter what, you always have me to come home to", she said, as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. It was at that moment that Harry broke. In one movement, he stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Please, don't leave." He begged her. "Let's enjoy one last train ride before all of this starts." Ginny turned in his arms and kissed him. Harry thought his heart and head would explode, he had missed her so much. He had sworn to himself when she came in that he would be strong, but he couldn't bear to see her cry. They spent the rest of the trip sitting in that compartment holding onto each other for dear life.

That's how Ron and Hermione found them and chose to leave them deciding that they needed this time more than they needed to talk to Harry. All too soon the train slowed and stopped. Harry gently kissed Ginny again before rising to collect his belongings and leaving the train. There on Platform 9 ¾ were Molly and Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Hermione's parents, and many other parents relieved to see their children safely home. Molly immediately grabbed Harry in a tight hug before moving on to her children and Hermione. Arthur shook Harry's hand and informed him that his uncle was waiting by the curb, in the car. Harry always laughed at the horrified look Mr. Wealsey gave him when he told him this. Vernon Dursley hated coming to pick Harry up but the Weasleys thought that he could at least be civil enough to come inside the station. After promising to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding in two weeks Harry pulled Lupin aside. "Profes…uh Remus I need a favor." Remus smiled as Harry caught himself. He had told Harry several times to call him Remus or Mooney but Harry always started to call him Professor.

"Of course Harry, what can I do for you" he asked.

"Well I'd like to visit Godric's Hollow in a couple of days but I don't know how to get there." Harry said.

Lupin smiled "I'll be happy to take you just let me know when." "Thanks" Harry said "I'd like to go day after tomorrow if I can." "Sure" said Lupin, "I'll ..uh pick you up around… say ten a.m.?" "Sounds great, Remus. Oh and I'll make sure to warn my Aunt and Uncle this time" Harry said with a smile. "Good, I'll see you then" said Lupin smiling at the boy who reminded him in so many ways of his father.

Harry turned and walked over to the group of Weasleys and Grangers to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione and assure them again that he would not leave on the search for Horcuxes without them. Having finished with his goodbyes he turned to walk through the barrier and back into the muggle world when he almost ran right over Ginny. "Merlin, Ginny, don't sneak up on me like that." he gasped.

Ginny just smiled sadly and said "I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you on the train, I'll miss you Harry Potter." Harry dropped his things and again folded her in his arms. "Thank you Ginny, I don't know when the trip home has been more fun. I'll miss you more than you know." After saying this Harry grabbed his belongings and disappeared through the barrier.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry found his uncle exactly where Mr. Weasley said he would be. Sitting in his car by the curb of King's Cross station scowling at the world as if it was their fault that he had to take time out of his day to pick up his "freak" of a nephew. Harry frowned as he loaded his stuff into the boot and put Hedwig, cage and all, in the back seat. Uncle Vernon hadn't said a word. Usually he would already be griping about Harry taking too long and how his unnatural belongings might be seen. Harry climbed into the back seat with his owl and sat back to enjoy a few good memories on the drive to Privet drive. This was not to be. Uncle Vernon spoke up as soon as the door closed behind Harry.

"Your Aunt wants to speak with you as soon as we get home." Uncle Vernon said in an agitated growl. Harry could tell that the last thing his uncle wanted was to talk to him or, for that matter, acknowledge that he existed or, even more importantly, was in any way remotely related to him. "Yes sir" Harry answered glumly, "Can I ask what about?" "We'll discuss this at home!" Vernon said. "I just wanted to tell you before you disappeared into your room to do Lord only knows what kind of funny business."

This was rather confusing to Harry as his uncle knew full well that Harry wasn't allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. Harry had just started to remind him of this when Vernon spoke again. "We received a letter in the post informing us of that Mr. Dumbydore's death." Harry winced, the sound of Dumbledore's name was still painful, but he knew it was no use to correct his uncle. Uncle Vernon would only yell at him for being an arrogant know it all. "The letter also informed us of the current situation in YOUR world, as if we care." Uncle Vernon continued, "so we doubt that your Ministry will really care about underage funny stuff."

Harry had to admit that he was probably right but saw no need to tell him so. "So I assume you have a load of new rules for me" he half asked and half stated as it was a forgone conclusion.

"Yes we do but your aunt says there's more she has to tell you. I don't understand any of this and I'll tell you this boy, I don't like it one bit. Your Aunt had never had a secret from me as long as I have known her. She's been acting very strange since we got that letter." Sighing he added "Oh well, at least after this summer, our part of this bargain is done and I can go back to having a normal life. No more hiding where you go to school, no more worrying about what the neighbors will think, and no more funny business in my home!" "You are leaving for good aren't you?" he suddenly asked.

Harry almost missed the question. He had gotten used to tuning his uncle out soon after leaving the station and as they were about halfway home by now he was happily thinking of Ginny when it was asked. "Hey Boy answer me!" Vernon shouted. Harry jumped and replied quickly, "Uh, yes sir, I'm leaving in a couple of days actually. I don't expect you'll ever see me again after that." "Good, it's about bloody time" Vernon muttered. "You're telling me" thought Harry but he decided being cheeky while his uncle was driving might not be good for his health.

Finally they arrive at Number Four Privet Drive and as usual Vernon pulled immediately into the garage and used his remote to close the door. Harry was used to this and waited until the door completely closed before getting out and removing any of his things. They had done this for the last five years to avoid embarrassing questions from any nosey neighbors that might see Harry's things. Harry set his trunk and Hedwig inside the door and followed his uncle into the kitchen to talk with his aunt. Petunia Dursley shocked Harry by dragging him into fierce hug, ignoring the disapproving glare of her husband. "Thank God you're alive and okay. I was worried after I heard about Dumbledore" she cried. Harry eyes almost popped out of his head. _Aunt Petunia was worried about __**ME,**_ he thought _after Dumbledore's death, this is getting weird._ Petunia seemed to read his thoughts because she gave an exasperated sigh and stated, "Harry, really, do you think that Lily never told me about Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore?" Harry was really shocked now. That was the first time in his life that his aunt had called his mother "Lily" and not "a freak". He stared at his uncle who was already purple, and the vein in his temple was about to burst.

"What are you talking about?" screamed Vernon. "Well dear, Lily was my sister. And sisters usually talk about what's going on in their lives from time to time" his aunt said as if she had just commented on the weather. Vernon went into his usual fish impersonation while he tried to understand what his wife was really saying. Had she always known this much about that other world or did she just read more out of that letter than he did. Either way it didn't matter to him, he just wanted to know, "What the hell has any of this got to do with us? The boy already told me that he's leaving in a couple of days and doesn't expect to see us again, so what do we care?"

"Vernon Dursley!" His aunt screamed. Both Harry and Vernon jumped. "Just because my sister didn't meet your expectations is no good reason to insult her memory by acting like her son's life doesn't matter!" she continued. By now Uncle Vernon actually looked afraid; Harry on the other hand was close to laughing. He had never seen his aunt like this and she was a bit scary. But her voice suddenly softened, "I understand that you don't understand this" she said gently, "and I will try to explain it to you when I can understand it all. Right now all that I know is that Harry is probably scared out of his wits and since Lord Voldemort took anything that resembles a parent from him. I have to try to fill in for my sister." "Lord Voldemort was... is an extremely powerful wizard that is in love with power. That's all he wants Vernon is more power and to be immortal. He believes that killing Harry will give him that."

Harry staggered to a chair and collapsed into it, _how did she know all of this,_ he thought. Petunia turned from her shocked husband to her nephew and asked, "I am right aren't I Harry?" He nodded, "But I'm not as scared as I was" he added. "Dumbledore tried to teach me how to defeat him but died before we could do it." At this point Vernon spoke up again. "What does Dumbydore have to do with this?" he asked quietly not wanting to provoke his wife again. "Dumbledore" Petunia corrected him, "was the only wizard alive that." "Tom Riddle was afraid of" Harry finished for her. Both adults looked at him in surprise. "I thought that you should know his real name" Harry said simply. "Lord Voldemort is a false name that he created for himself to hide the fact that he was a half blood, orphan who felt unloved."

Petunia bristled at this, "That hypocritical BASTARD!!! He killed your parents and threatened my parents because Lily didn't buy into his pure-bloods are superior crap and he was a half-blood himself!" she raged. Harry cut her off "It is ironic isn't it. What he hates most is what he is." Petunia thought for a moment before agreeing that this was indeed ironic.

"Well, Harry, please understand that everything that has happened to you while you were here was an attempt to save your life. I hoped that I could force the magic out of you to keep you from returning to the magical world. I hoped that if I kept you in the muggle world Lord Voldemort wouldn't be able to find you, even if he still saw you as enough of a threat to even search for you." Harry had listened to his aunt patiently, hoping for something that sounded like wisdom, it just never came. He was fuming and about to start in on her for being stupid enough to think that Voldemort wouldn't search for him in both worlds when it dawned on him. His aunt and Uncle can't do magic! Petunia knew that Voldemort is very powerful and very evil. He began to understand that she wasn't just trying to hide him, but herself and her family as well. Harry stared at his aunt as if he had never seen her before. "Harry... what's wrong?" Aunt Petunia asked worriedly.

"I... just realized that I have always thought that I was the only one in this house that the war affected." Harry said in an ashamed voice. "I never thought about you, and you've known this would happen, haven't you, ... from the first night I was here."

"Yes Harry. Lily told me a lot about Voldemort the first time and Dumbledore told me the night after he left you here that Voldemort would return even more powerful than before. That's why I tried to keep you out of the magical world." Petunia said sadly "Lily would kill me if she knew how I treated you but it was the only way I knew to protect you." Seeing the disbelieving look on Harry's face she explained, "At one point your mum was pretty depressed before she started dating your dad and her powers started to fade." She started to quietly laugh at the memory. "I remember she panicked for about a month for fear of losing her powers completely, but I knew better, she was too strong. I never doubted that they would return."

"So you hoped that if you kept me depressed enough that mine would never materialize" Harry summarized. "It's okay, I understand and probably would have done the same thing."

Aunt Petunia breathed a sigh of relief that Harry understood her actions even if he didn't approve of it. "You don't have to leave Harry, I may not have shown it but I do love you and you are always welcome in my home" she told him tearfully.

Uncle Vernon just couldn't take it anymore, "He will not stay here!" he exploded. "He will not put US in danger, I absolutely forbid..."

"That's enough Vernon!!!" Aunt Petunia almost looked like a witch. Her eyes were blood red, there was a dark tinge to her skin, and the room seemed to swell with her anger. Vernon Dursley had obviously never seen his wife like this because he promptly closed his mouth and shrank back toward the sitting room trying to be as small as possible. Aunt Petunia even scared Harry... a little. "I don't care how much you hate my family, you will not abuse Harry any longer. If I can put up with that cow of a sister of yours trashing my house when she comes, YOU can bloody well tolerate Harry once in a while, AND YOU WILL BE CIVIL TO HIM!! Petunia was screaming at her husband while he continued to shrink away from her anger. "And while we're on the subject I might remind you that it was Harry that saved Dudley from the Dementors last summer. If Voldemort wins the war that is coming, no one will be safe, wizard or not. So if we must deal with an evil, power hungry, and murdering, WIZARD one would think that it might be a good idea to have a wizard on our side." Aunt Petunia finally stopped yelling at Uncle Vernon, her chest heaving with emotion. She glared at Vernon her eyes flashing daring him to argue.

It was a dare that Uncle Vernon wasn't stupid enough to take. "I ... I guess, if you say so Dear" he said lamely."Uh, Aunt Petunia?" Harry started timidly. "Does that mean you'd like me to come back here this summer?"

"Of course Harry" she answered warmly, "I know I shouldn't expect you to, but I would love to spend some time talking with you about your parents. I only hope whatever I know about them will bring you happiness and help you stay alive."

"I'd like that," Harry said smiling. "Can I bring a couple of friends over?" noticing Uncle Vernon's angry look Harry quickly added, "If I make sure that they know how to act like normal muggles?"

Aunt Petunia never hesitated or even glanced at Uncle Vernon, "Sure Harry, in fact, I'd like to meet some of your friends and maybe one or two of your teachers" she said hopefully.

"Really, which teacher? And why?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"Well that Professor Lupin looks very familiar but I don't know from where" his Aunt said.

"Well, did you spend much time around my dad after he married mom?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I used to slip away to their house about twice a month just to see them. Well that and to give unsolicited advice to my baby sister about raising a baby boy," she said with a smile.

Uncle Vernon looked astonished and Harry got the distinct impression the he had no idea about any of this.

"Well then you know Professor Lupin from most of those times I'd guess, he was one of my dad's best friends. Dad probably called him Mooney more than Remus though." Harry was guessing about that but he was pretty confident in his statement because Sirius preferred to call Lupin "Mooney" rather than Remus.

"Of course!" exclaimed Aunt Petunia, "He had three of them, weirdest nicknames I've ever heard. Mooney, Padfoot, and Wormtail. I never understood what they meant but James and Lily always called them by those nicknames," she said. Suddenly her eyes lit up as more memories surfaced. "Those three always called your dad "Prongs" didn't they"

"Probably" Harry laughed, "That was his nickname, the four of them made up the "Maurauders" they were all very good friends." Harry's face darkened, "well at least three were." Harry's voice hardened as he continued, "Wormtail, or Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents to Riddle. Then he framed my godfather Sirius Black for it. The dirty rat actually got an award for capturing him" Harry spat. Aunt Petunia was horrified. "Sirius Black ... was your godfather." Vernon asked horrified. "He was on the news… Our news, said he was extremely dangerous killed thirteen people at once. What were they thinking making HIM your godfather?"

"The muggles had no idea how dangerous he was." Harry said seriously, "He broke out of Askaban three years ago to find Wormtail and kill him. He had been in there fifteen years for murdering Pettigrew and twelve muggles. Actually, Pettigrew did all the killing. Blew up the street with his wand behind his back, cut off his finger and transformed himself into a rat. When the police showed up there was only Sirius." Uncle Vernon looked at a loss for words.

"That's terrible Harry." Aunt Petunia said horrified. The fact that a man transformed into a rat was unsettling, but what really bothered her is that she had actually thought Pettigrew was a nice man. "You must be ready to kill for a crack at him, aren't you?" She asked.

"I had one. I kind of pity him now. He knows what he did, he knows that I know he did it, and I had the chance to kill him, and he knows I spared him. He'll have to live with that for the rest of his life." "Lupin taught me to think that way after he escaped us" Harry said to his Aunt's astonished look.

It was starting to get really late and Harry was having trouble stopping the yawns, but he needed to tell his Aunt about his trip before he went to bed. "Professor Lupin will be picking me up day after tomorrow at 10:00a.m." he told her. "I wanted to visit Mum and Dad's house and graves but I don't know where they are so I asked him to take me as he does know. I was going to go to Ron Weasley's after that for the summer but if you'd like I'll bring Ron and maybe Hermione back here instead, they're my best friends, my own Maurauder's, I guess."

"Of course Harry" Aunt Petunia said smiling. Uncle Vernon managed not to scream but did "harump" rather loudly and stormed upstairs. "I'll talk to your Uncle and Dudley while you're gone." Aunt Petunia told him. "My, it's gotten late Harry, and you've had a long day you must be exhausted." She exclaimed. She had been so worried about getting things straight between Uncle Vernon and Harry that she had completely forgotten that Dumbledore's funeral had been today. With that, the train ride and now this long chat she felt that she had abused Harry more today than ever because she had been insensitive to his emotional pain and need to rest.

"No, I'm glad we had this talk tonight, I'll sleep a lot easier tonight. But if it's okay with you I think I will go to bed now" Harry said.

"Of course Harry, just leave your stuff here. I'll let your owl out and put your trunk and broom in the cupboard under the stairs. I swear I won't lock them up but I will make it look like I did until your Uncle calms down some, okay?" Aunt Petunia hoped that Harry would trust her but she knew he was remembering the last five summers and ten years before that when that particular cupboard was used to hide Harry or his stuff as a punishment.

"Okay Aunt Petunia" Harry said after a long minute deciding after everything he learned tonight his aunt deserved a fresh start. "Goodnight then." Harry said yawning.

"Goodnight Harry," Aunt Petunia said softly.

Harry walked tiredly up the stairs toward his room only to receive another shock. Dudley was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at his cousin as if the whole world suddenly made sense.

"Can I talk to you a minute Harry?" Dudley asked quietly. Harry considered him for a moment. He seriously thought about telling Dudley to go stuff himself but thought that if is Aunt had changed maybe his cousin had too.

"Yeah, sure Dudley" Harry said he followed Dudley into his room.

"I heard a lot of that conversation down there Harry." Dudley paused seeming to work up his nerve. "How much danger are we in?" he finally asked. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know Dud" he said leaning against the door. "I mean, Dumbledore meant a lot of things to my world, but he was just a man. So in some ways we are in no more danger than last summer."

Dudley shivered remembering the dementors' attack. "That's not very comforting Harry, last summer we were attacked by things I can't even see" he said staring at Harry for support.

"Sorry Dudley, but you asked a fair question and I believe, like Dumbledore used to say, 'that the truth is generally preferable to lies'" Harry said in a careworn voice.

Dudley seemed to accept this but wanted to say more.

"What's on you're mind Dud?" Harry asked seeing the battle of whether or not to speak in Dudley's eyes.

"I never knew you'd lived your whole life being hunted by this evil wizard Harry," Dudley said in a tortured voice. "I've been a right pain in the arse when I should have been trying to help you." He paused and looked Harry in the eye. "I want you to know that if I can help you in any way now I will." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, nor did he believe it when Dudley stood and embraced him. "I reckon you're the only hope we have so take good care of yourself" Dudley said releasing him. Harry just nodded and left the room more bewildered than ever in his life.

For the first time in his life Harry went into his room happy and almost feeling at home at Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry dressed for bed thinking through the day's events as he usually did these days, mentally replaying everything in case he missed something the first time. It did strike him that his Uncle, while apparently accepting his Aunt's demands, seemed ready to burst with something. In the middle of his musing Harry heard the very familiar sound of a fist striking human flesh. He took the stairs three at a time with Dudley on his heels. What they found shocked them both. Aunt Petunia was lying against the front door crying and bleeding from the corner of the mouth while Uncle Vernon towered over her fists clenched. It didn't take a genius to figure this one out, so Harry launched himself off of the stairs toward his uncle. Wrapping his arms around Vernon's neck Harry used his momentum to drag his uncle off of his feet and away from his aunt.

"Harry!!!" Aunt Petunia screamed as she staggered toward the pair on the floor.

Dudley stopped her. "Mom, I may not know much about Harry's world but I've seen him in a fight and I think Dad's about to get the lesson of his life." Dudley then proceeded to pick his mother up like a baby.

Vernon Dursley threw Harry off of him like a rag doll. Harry calmly flipped in midair and landed lightly on his feet a few feet away. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life boy!!" Vernon raged. "You're a weak little runt without your little stick. What makes you think you can take me in a fight?" he asked in a shout.

"I've fought bigger and worse than you Uncle Vernon from the time I was two. Your son gave me all the practice I need, and tonight I'll make you wish I had used the wand.

Dudley gently set his mother on the stairs to protect her from the fight that was coming. "Mom, don't worry about Harry. Dad has been hitting you for a long time I may not have been strong or brave enough to stop it but Harry is. I think you've earned the right to watch him mop the floor with Dad for once." Petunia stared at her son incredulously. The scene in front of her was not comforting, Harry stood like a child of seven against her husband who could have played lineman for an American football team and her son was saying that Harry would knock Vernon out. That was a scary prospect. Not that she was altogether worried about her husband; he would heal and come to his senses like he always did. No, she was worried that Harry would get hurt defending her. The fight was short and brutal, Vernon charged a grinning Harry who was standing in front of the fireplace. Seconds before his fist connected with Harry's jaw Harry dropped to the floor and kicked Vernon's feet out from under him. Vernon flew headlong into the brick mantle rendering him nearly unconscious.

Harry stood over his uncle and said, "Next time you hit my aunt I will use a wand and you'll think that this was a joke." Just before his right fist connected with Vernon's jaw knocking him unconscious. Harry walked back to his aunt and examined her jaw. "I think the bastard broke your jaw," He said in an outraged voice.

"No Harry," she said, "I've learned how to roll with the punches over the years."

"He'll never hit you again Aunt Petunia, and if he does I swear I'll transfigure him into a ferret!" Harry swore to her. "What set him off?" he asked.

His aunt just laughed painfully. "He found out that I was going to let you keep your stuff unlocked."

That made perfect sense to Harry, he calmly walked to the cupboard and removed his trunk and broom while Dudley picked his mother up and carried her gently to the kitchen. Harry rummaged around in the trunk for a moment before he entered the kitchen holding a small tub of cream and a couple of chocolates. "Here" he said handing everything to his Aunt. "The chocolates contain a mild healing potion that will fix your jaw as well as a dose of pain potion. The cream is a bruise remover."

Aunt Petunia nodded before popping the chocolates into her mouth and dabbing the cream onto her jaw. Seconds later she stared at Harry like he had just worked a miracle. "Where did you get those?" she asked amazed.

Harry smiled at her "Fred and George Weasley made them, said they got tired of me going to the hospital wing after every quidditch match."

"I see, well thank them for me and give them my compliments." She said smiling. The smile didn't last long; she seemed to get a faraway look in her eyes as she mumbled. "Lily would have loved these."

"Mom, what's quidditch?" Dudley asked trying to distract her from the painful memories.

The trick worked, Aunt Petunia shook her head as if to clear it and responded thoughtfully, "Well, I guess you could say it's like aerial football Dudley. It's a wizard's game and is very popular in their world." She turned to Harry, "I'd guess you play seeker like your father?" she asked. Harry just nodded, he was thinking about what to do about his uncle. "Yes I thought so, he was very good. Is that his broom you have?"

Harry shook his head, "Sirius bought it for me third year." He said quietly.

"Pity, I'd love to have seen you fly James's broom." She said remembering. "He let me hold it once while he was feeding you, twitchy thing it was too. I always wondered how he made it move so smoothly." Harry shook his head as her words sunk in. Aunt Petunia laughed at him. "I saw your father play against Padfoot and Mooney many times Harry." Harry just stared at her. "Harry there are a lot of things that I'd love to tell you about them, but Vernon forbid it until now." "I should have stood up to him sooner Harry, there's so much that you need to know. I don't even know where to start" she said sorrowfully.

"Well, why don't we leave that for another day" Harry said looking at his watch. "I want you to sleep in my bed tonight Aunt Petunia, I'll bunk with Dudley."

His Aunt looked at him questioningly while Dudley nodded. "Why?" She asked.

Dudley answered her, "Because we don't trust Dad not to hit you again, and Dad doesn't look into Harry's room if he can avoid it."

"Oh" she said thoughtfully. "What should we do about Vernon?" she asked Harry.

"I'll put him on the couch, and tend to his head before I go to bed" Harry replied. Aunt Petunia nodded as she and Dudley left the kitchen. Harry did like he said; he dragged his uncle onto the couch, spread some of Fred and George's patented healing cream on Vernon's forehead and covered him with a blanket. Just before he went upstairs he left a note on the coffee table that told Uncle Vernon what had happened and that he should not make any threatening gestures toward Aunt Petunia or Dudley ever again if he valued his life.

Harry climbed the stairs dragging his trunk and carrying his broom, after making sure his aunt was decent he put them in his room.

He was about to leave when he heard his aunt say a soft "thank you."

Harry turned back to his trunk and pulled out a small silver screen. He gave it to his aunt saying, "This is a personal protection screen, touch it to your lips after I leave and it will expand and make you invisible. It will also protect you from most minor curses just in case." She looked up at him curiously (she was already in bed). "It needs DNA to know who to protect" Harry explained.

She nodded saying, "That explains that but I just wanted to know if this was another Weasley product?" Harry smiled and nodded. "Why did they give you all of this?" she asked.

"I gave them a thousand galleons to start a joke shop, so they give me one of everything they make and won't let me pay for anything from the store" Harry replied. Aunt Petunia looked shocked. "Go to sleep Aunt Petunia," Harry laughed, "I'll explain it all later." She smiled and nodded as Harry left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was undoubtedly the best Harry had ever experienced in Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon actually spoke to Harry like he was a person not a piece of property. Probably due to the fact that Harry had proven that he was not someone to be bullied or taken lightly. The Dursleys and Harry ate three peaceful meals with each other and Dudley volunteered to clean up after each one so Harry could use the time to study or write to his friends.

The next morning Harry woke up a little later than normal but was excited about the day's planned trip. Looking at his watch he was startled to find that it was already past nine. Harry leaped out of bed and dressed quickly, he knew that Dudley was supposed to go to London to shop for supplies for school. He thought that his aunt and uncle would have both gone with Dudley so he would have to cook for himself and clean up before Lupin arrived. When he got downstairs he was surprised to find Aunt Petunia sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea.

"Good morning Harry" she greeted him. "Morning Aunt Petunia" Harry mumbled. He was still a little sleepy. While his relationship with his family had vastly improved, he still missed Ginny terribly. He was starting to wonder if he had done the right thing breaking up with her. Part of him felt better knowing that she wouldn't have to face Voldemort, and therefore should be at least a little safer than he was. But the sixteen year old part of his mind felt like he was tearing himself in two.

"Are you hungry?" Aunt Petunia asked, "I can fix something up that you can take with you pretty quickly" she said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot Aunt Petunia" Harry said returning the smile and waking up a little more. Ten minutes later Aunt Petunia set a homemade breakfast sandwich loaded with his favorites: eggs, cheese, ham and potatoes. Almost at the same time the doorbell rang. Harry picked up his sandwich and headed to the door followed by his aunt.

"Mr. Lupin?" Petunia asked timidly after Harry had invited Lupin into the house.

"Yes, Mrs. Dursley" Lupin said looking at her with a mild look of curiosity.

"I... I'm sorry for how my husband treated you the other day… and I'm sorry that I haven't ever recognized you before." Petunia said quietly her gaze falling to the floor.

"Mrs. Dursley you are not responsible for your husband's actions. And as for not recognizing me, I wouldn't have expected you to, it has been a long time and everyone you knew called me by my old school nickname."

"I should have remembered you from when Lily introduced us. I never thought I would forget the face of a man named Mooney" she said with a sad smile, "and please call me Petunia, you were far to close to Lily and James not to."

"It must have been a very strange nickname for someone who doesn't understand it." Lupin said.

For the first time since Lupin arrived Petunia smiled, "Mr. Lupin, Harry explained last night about the nicknames referring to the animal forms you transformed into. I just don't understand how they got Mooney from a wolf."

Lupin started slightly, "How do you know that I can transform into a wolf?" he asked quietly.

"Lily warned me because she was afraid I might come to see them and she didn't want me to be frightened when I saw a wolf in their house watching over my nephew." Petunia said.

Petunia watched Lupin closely hoping she hadn't said too much. Not that she had to worry, because Lupin laughed and said, "I should have known that. Lily was always watching out for all of us. Please feel free to call me Remus or Mooney, and to answer your question I was the only Marauder to not have choice in my transformations. You see I am a werewolf" he said smiling at her. "I transform into a wolf with the full moon, thankfully we now have a potion that allows me to become just a wolf rather than the true monster you have probably heard about."

"So that's what that smoking stuff was she always had at the house around the full moon." Petunia exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sure Lily wanted you to know where they kept in case I showed up. If I don't take it I become a very dangerous animal." said Lupin with a shudder. Petunia quickly realized that this was making Lupin uncomfortable and apologized for bringing it up. "Don't worry about it." Lupin said reassuringly. "In fact, I'm surprised Lily didn't tell you about it before. She really should have" he said thoughtfully, "anyway, I'm used to telling people about it now and I must say you took the news better than most."

Petunia just smiled, "Well, when you live with Harry Potter for seventeen years the unusual and unexpected become mundane and ordinary don't they?" she said.

"I guess so," Lupin replied smiling, "same thing happened around James and Lily." All three laughed for a few minutes before Lupin became serious again.

"Harry I'd like you to grab your dad's cloak just in case before we leave." "Yes sir, I need to grab a few more things too. I'll be back in minute" Harry said and disappeared upstairs leaving Lupin and Petunia alone in the living room.

"Um... Remus, Harry will be safe today won't he?" Petunia asked, "I don't mean to be rude but, well I've always worried about him and I don't know what's waiting out there for him."

Lupin smiled, "I understand Petunia, I'll make Harry wear James's invisibility cloak until I know we're safe."

"James had an invisibility cloak?" Petunia asked astounded, "Lily told me once that they existed but were really rare, guess she never got around to telling me James owned one."

"It's the best I've ever seen Petunia, When Harry puts it on no one I know of can tell where he is magical or not." Lupin assured her.

"But, Lily and James aren't buried at Godric's Hollow are they?" Aunt Petunia asked confused.

"No they're buried in the garden at Potter Manor. I know because I buried them, but Harry wants to go back to where all this started for him. I think he'll find some very useful things there" he said. "Did you know that there are still things left in what's left of that house that no one can remove?" he asked.

"No, I didn't. Why wouldn't you or Dumbledore or Sirius be able to remove them? James and Lily trusted you three more than anyone." Petunia was still so confused, the magical world was still new to her and she had a hard time making sense of a lot of things like this.

"No these are items that were meant for Harry, so I think only a blood relative would be able to remove them" said Lupin as Harry appeared with the cloak and his photo album containing photos of his parents.

"Well Harry, let's go. We should be gone all day I think Petunia. I'll make sure Harry gets a couple of good meals so don't worry about waiting supper for him" Lupin said as they moved to the door.

"Okay, well be careful Harry and good luck. I hope you find what you need" Petunia said hugging Harry and then half pushing him out the door.

"Bye Aunt Petunia and thanks for everything" Harry said following Lupin down the walk. Harry and Lupin walked about a half a block to the shade of a grove of trees that shielded them from view.

"This will work fine Harry, grab my arm" Lupin said holding out his arm. Harry grabbed Lupin's arm tightly and hung on for dear life as the force of apparition tried to rip it from his hand. When Harry could breathe and see again, he looked around at the small village they had suddenly appeared in. It had the look of a peaceful village where the most exciting thing that happened all year was the neighbors dog having a litter of puppies. Harry could see why his parents had chosen to hide here. It was the last place he would have looked for two powerful wizards. Harry followed Lupin along the dusty main road just taking in the town and feeling both excited and slightly nervous. He didn't know how he would handle seeing the house or the graves but he knew he had to deal with these because Voldemort would not hesitate to show them to him if he couldn't. They walked about halfway through the village before Lupin turned off on a small lane that almost didn't exist anymore. The grass had grown up on the lane to the point that Harry began to worry that Lupin had forgotten why they were there. Lupin seemed to sense this because he turned his head and smiled at Harry while continuing to lead down the barely visible lane. "Don't worry Harry, James charmed the lane to look this way right after he and your mom moved in. He didn't want it to be easy to find the house, even for the muggles. The nicer people found them anyway but your dad was a lot like you. He had to protect his family and couldn't stand to not do something, even if it was unnecessary. Your mom threatened to hex him if he didn't let her clear this up a bit, but he never would."

Harry was about to say something when he saw the house, or rather, the ruins. The four outer walls still stood but the roof was badly burned, and the two rear corner eaves were gone. The house looked like it had been abandoned after a fire.

Lupin came up behind Harry and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "You gonna be okay Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I knew that Dad and Mum fought him pretty hard. I guess I just didn't realize that they would have practically destroyed the house" Harry said in a depressed voice. He walked slowly to the house and froze right in front of a window.

"What's wrong Harry?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know I feel a kind of… tingling in my fingers" Harry answered. "Oh, you're feeling the magic traces leftover from the fight. That window looks into the study where your dad fought He…"

Harry cut Lupin off saying, "Call him Tom, Remus, it makes conversation easier."

Lupin smiled. Not only had Harry not called him Professor for the first time, his suggestion of calling Voldemort Tom indicated that he knew that Voldemort was afraid of being called by his muggle name Tom Riddle.

"Right, that kind of a duel will leave a stronger imprint than most magic" Lupin explained. _So that's how Dumbledore knew,_Harry thought to himself remembering how Dumbledore found things in the cave where the fake horcrux was hidden by "feeling for magic". Harry nodded lost in his own thoughts and moved on along the front of the house toward the front door. The front door was still on the hinges but the lock mechanism had melted, this gave Harry some reassurance that Voldemort had forced his way into the house. The interior of the house was strangely clean. Granted there were huge holes in the wall between entryway and the study, the stairway looked a little worse for wear, and most of the furniture could use some repair. But, all in all, it didn't look too bad. Harry didn't cry, to his surprise, he just looked around and took it all in. He vaguely remembered this house, or at least he recognized the feeling of home that he felt here.

"I'll be out back if you need me Harry" Lupin said bringing Harry out of his thoughts. Harry nodded and watched him walk through the kitchen and out the back door. He spent a good deal of time walking around the house and looking under the piles of rubble for anything that could help him. In the study he found a wand that looked a lot like his own and he felt the tingling sensation again while standing on top of a set of floorboards that looked slightly different from the rest. Pocketing the wand he squatted down and began to pry up the floorboards. Underneath he found a small silver belt with an ornate "R.R." on the buckle. He had and idea that this might be the Ravenclaw horcrux but decided to wait until he could talk to Hermione before trying to destroy it. He didn't find anything else on the ground floor, so he went upstairs and quickly found himself in what had been the nursery. This time he did cry... he sat down against the far wall staring at the small wand lying directly in front of the overturned crib pointing at the door. Now he understood why the wand in his pocket looked so similar to his own, it was his father's. The small wand on the floor of this room was his mother's, and it lay exactly where she had dropped it when she died. Harry allowed himself to grieve for about ten minutes before forcing himself to continue with his search. He found a few things of interest but nothing earth shattering.

He jumped about a foot when Lupin appeared in the doorway behind him asking, "Where's Lily's wand?"

"Good Lord Remus!" Harry gasped clutching his chest. "Don't do that to me, I took Mum and Dad's wands" Harry said calming down. "I thought they might be useful later, and I just wanted a piece of them with me."

Harry breathed a sigh of contentment. "Okay, I think I'm done here then" Harry said, "Just out of curiosity, why did it bother you that Mum's wand had been moved?" Harry asked. "It's obvious that you've been here a fair few times before. I would have thought that you of all people would put them into something for safekeeping.

"Oh, that just surprised me Harry. You see I stop by every now and then to check on the place and remember my best friends" Lupin said as he and Harry left the nursery. Lupin steered Harry down the hall instead of the stairs. "I've tried several times to move the wands but couldn't touch them. I guess you're Mum and Dad enchanted them to pass directly to you after their death." Lupin fell silent after this looking past Harry at the room he had led him to. Harry gave Lupin a quizzical look and turned to follow his gaze.

The room had been a sitting room. Only two pieces of furniture were in it, a large overstuffed armchair and a small side table holding a couple of books and a small picture of Sirius and Harry's parents. "Your mum loved this room Harry," Lupin said, "She used this room to nurse you." Normally this statement would have caused a nearly seventeen-year-old boy to blush, but Harry was no normal teen. He walked reverently into the room and, after lovingly caressing the armchair, sat down. He closed his eyes and thought of his mum sitting in this chair looking out of the window over her garden holding a sleeping Harry.

"Well, I wondered if you'd ever show up." Harry's eyes snapped open as he leaped from the chair drawing his wand. "No! I didn't mean to startle you Harry, please sit down and put away your wand." Harry's eyes stopped searching the room as the passed the framed picture. His mind had finally caught up and recognized his mother's voice. He sat down again and stared at what he now realized was a pocket sized portrait of his parents and godfather. "There now, that's better" Lily said kindly.

"Sorry" Harry said breathlessly, "I was just sitting here thinking of you when you started talking." "These days I get really nervous when someone surprises me." Harry told the portrait. All three people in the portrait laughed quietly.

"I told you Lily, that's twice now that our son has cost you." His father told her still laughing.

"Yes, he's grown up far more mature than I hoped for considering how immature his father was. Harry and Lupin both laughed at that, while his father just blushed slightly. "Now, about you Harry, what brings you here besides Remus?" Lily asked her son.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "I needed to see where this all started, and I wanted to visit your graves before I set out to kill Voldemort" Harry told her in an astonished voice. He didn't worry about the name as his parents had been an auror and an unspeakable he didn't think it would bother them.

So he was shocked when all three people screamed, "Mooney!!" James was the one to finish this outburst. "Why in the name of Merlin doesn't Harry know where we are buried? YOU DID THE BURYING!!!" Lupin had come around the back of the chair to face the portrait.

"Because Lily's sister forbid me to tell him until he was of age." Remus answered simply. He then went on to explain exactly how Harry had grown up not even knowing he was a wizard much less anything about his parents. James was incensed, Harry quite thought that if he had been in a portrait in Privet drive then no one would have slept that night. As it was he looked ready to jump out of the frame and break something. Sirius was only a shade calmer as he had known about this from the few conversations he and Harry had shared while he was alive. Only Lily was calm, and it was she that calmed the others.

"You must understand, she believed the only way to protect Harry was to hide him from the magical world. If Harry had known about us and our world she could never have held him in the Muggle world and so safe." She explained. "Not that I agree with her Harry or approve of how you were treated. I only hope you understand why she did it Harry."

"Oh I do Mum." Harry answered quickly, "We had a long talk about it when I got home from school day before yesterday. I still don't like it, but in their situation it makes sense. I probably would have done the same thing." Lily smiled at him and raised her arms to hug him only to remember that she was a portrait. "Besides, I'm not all that sure it was her idea to begin with" Harry said, "the night I got back from school she tried not to lock up my school stuff and Uncle Vernon got mad and nearly broke her jaw."

Lily's eyes flashed. "Don't worry mum, I took care of her after I dealt with Uncle Vernon" Harry said.

"How did you do that?" James and Remus were the ones to ask that one.

"No big deal, just tripped him into the mantle then finished the job with a right cross" Harry said grinning, "Being beat up a lot growing up does have its advantages."

James, Sirius, and Remus were fuming but Lily just looked sad. "I had hoped he would have stopped that after Dudley was born," She said sadly, "This isn't the first time Harry. He used to beat her regularly whenever she wanted to see me. She used to sneak over a couple times a month and I always had to vanish bruises and heal wounds."

James put a comforting arm around her and said, "I assume you found our wands Harry."

"Yes" Harry said "they were right where you dropped them nearly seventeen years ago. I think" he said.

"Very good, your mum and I wanted you to have them."

Harry had spent the whole conversation waiting to ask a single question. "Um, Dad?" he asked

"What son?" James answered. "If your not buried here than where are your graves?" James and Lily smiled at him. "Where else but your true home, Potter Manor." James told him. "We had Moony there; promise to move the bodies to a nice spot in the garden behind the house if we died. And he bloody well better have done it." James glared over Harry's shoulder at Remus.

"Never fear Prongs old friend," Lupin answered calmly "I kept my promise within hours of your death. I buried you under that magnificent mahogany tree; I buried Lily three feet to the left." James and Lily nodded at him.

Harry noticed that they both seemed to be tearing up. "Where do I find Potter Manor, then?" he asked.

"Your estate, Harry, sits on forty nine acres south of London in a town known as Lymington. It's about twenty kilometers south of Southampton; the estate is right on the coast on the south edge of the town. I'm sure Remus will be more than willing to take you there whenever you wish."

"Of course I will Harry, but it's getting late and I'm sure that there are other areas you'll want to look at before the sun goes down." Lupin said smiling at him, "I'll take the portrait with us so you can have it at the Dursley's.

"Thanks Remus," Harry said with a smile; "and you're right I do have other things to do now."

Just before Lupin slipped the portrait into his bag Lily called out, "Be sure to stop by the master bedroom here before you leave Harry. There are a few things in the closets I think you'll like. At least I hope they're still there." Harry and Lupin did go to his parents' bedroom next, and in the closets he found all of their clothes perfectly preserved. Lupin promised Harry that he would move the clothes wherever Harry wanted after Harry commented that most of his mother's clothes looked to be about Ginny's size. Harry stopped dead in the room as the pain of Ginny's memory washed over him.

"Yes, they are about the same size," said Lupin, "and speaking of Ginny I think you're being a bit trollish about the whole thing."

Harry's head spun around as if he had been slapped. He hadn't told Lupin about his breakup. "What are you talking about?" he asked trying not to give away how badly he was hurting.

"Oh come on Harry, I've been to the Burrow several times. Ginny looks like death warmed over. She doesn't eat well, she doesn't sleep well, heck Harry she doesn't even act like herself anymore. Most obvious case of a broken heart I've seen in a long time." Lupin paused to take a few breaths and chuckle at Harry's shocked expression. "Only you could have done that to her Harry, so why did you break the relationship that you need most?"

"What do you mean the relationship I need most?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.

"Harry the kind of love that you and Ginny shared is the most powerful emotion known to man. Men have murdered, stolen and lied to win a woman's heart. Men have also been known to commit suicide rather than face a life without the woman they love. Your protection from Voldemort comes from your mother's sacrifice of love, but it is your love of Ron and Hermione that had given you the strength to fight him in the past. You love Ginny far more than Ron, Hermione, me, the rest of the Weasley family, and possibly all the pieces of your family combined. Only a troll could ignore the power of that kind of love Harry." Harry looked at Lupin as if the whole world had stopped spinning and all of life's mysteries had just been explained to him.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think Moony?" came James' voice from Lupin's bag.

"James I seem to remember calling you a troll for waiting so long to ask out Lily in about fourth year," Lupin said calmly to his bag.

Harry laughed at this, especially since there was no answer to Lupin's statement. "Well, I guess I do take after my Dad," he said with a smile. "But I must say _Moony_," Harry emphasized Lupin's nickname, "you're one to talk. Last time I checked you hadn't asked Tonks out yet."

"Touché" Lupin said.

They both laughed as Harry began to search the closets. After a few minutes he found a box shoved into the back corner of his father's closet. He opened it to reveal several pictures of him with his parents and a few of the more advances spell books that his father had used while going through Auror training. Lupin shrunk the box and set in his bag as Harry led the way into the back yard.

Lupin showed Harry the small padded room under the house that he had been staring at earlier. It was full of soft yet durable things like tires, leather strips, etc. He explained that James and Lily had built this room for him to come and transform at their house. "It was perfect," he said, "they always left a huge pile of raw meat for me and made sure I had things to bite and chew on, other than myself. And I got to spend the worst times of my life with my best friends. I even spent a fair amount of time watching you while you slept." Harry smiled at the thought of his parent's providing for Lupin while he transformed into a wolf. The rest of the back yard was mostly dead but Harry could tell where his mother's garden had been. As the sun set Lupin suggested that they get back. Harry agreed that he had done what he came to do and grabbed Lupin's arm. Moment's later he found himself looking at the worried face of Aunt Petunia in the garden of Number four Privet Drive.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's Aunt smiled at both of he wizards that had just appeared out of thin air in her garden.

"Did you find what you were looking for Harry?" she asked. "More than I went looking for," Harry said. "I found a load of mum and dad's stuff and a few things that will help me finish the work Dumbledore left for me. I also got some really good advice from an amazingly wise Marauder," he said smiling at Lupin. "In fact if it weren't so late I'd ask Moony here to take me to my friend Ron's house so I could try to win my girlfriend back."

"Then you would have wasted a trip, seeing as she showed up about an hour ago demanding to speak with you," Aunt Petunia said with a grimace. "I hope for your sake that she isn't always that demanding and rude, I almost threw her out of my house. But I thought that she probably didn't realize that things between us have changed, so I showed her to your room and brought her a tray of tea and sandwiches." Harry and Lupin looked slightly alarmed at this. "Well, she made it clear that she wasn't leaving until she spoke to you. As I didn't know how long you'd be I thought she could use your room to relax in, I daresay she won't be comfortable around us until you can tell her about our new relationship. So, my first piece of motherly advice in Lily's stead. never keep a lady waiting, they hate it." Harry nodded at his smiling Aunt as he excused himself to go to Ginny. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard Lupin remind him to behave. _Like Ginny is going to want to misbehave Moony,_ Harry thought. He stopped outside his door and took a deep breath; he knew that Ginny's temper was perfectly suited to her fiery red hair. He prepared himself for the onslaught and opened the door.

Ginny sat on his bed looking through the photo album that Hagrid had given him of his parents. "I wish I could have met them Harry." Ginny said sadly "I know I shouldn't be here but I can't get you out of my head. I just missed you too much, and it hurt too much to think of you stuck here suffering with these Muggles." Harry took another deep breath and started to explain everything that had happened the first night he got home. Ginny was so astonished by the Dursley's change in attitude that she completely forgot why she had come. "Oh no!" she moaned, "I was so mad at you for breaking up with me that I was pretty rude when I got here."

"Yeah, Aunt Petunia said you were a little put out when you got here," Harry said laughing. "But she understands that you didn't know that things have changed. And they have changed more than you know Ginny," said Harry. "I wasn't here when you arrived because I was at Godric's Hollow at my parents' house, or rather what's left of it." He pulled Lily and James' wands from his pocket and handed them to her.

"Are these what I think they are?" Ginny asked quietly

"Yeah, Mum and Dad's wands. I found them exactly where they dropped them when they died. Mum's was still pointing at the door of the nursery."

"That's horrible Harry you should have taken someone with you. Ron or Hermione at least, you shouldn't have had to face that alone," she said tearing up.

"I didn't face it alone Ginny, You were there. The whole time I was there I kept thinking about you, about how you'd love to see that place. You would have loved the nursery, and there's a room down the hall where mum used to sit with me while I nursed or slept because she could sit in an armchair and look out over the garden. I even thought about how you'd have laughed if you saw the lair they built for Lupin. No Ginny, the worst part wasn't seeing where my parents died the worst part was seeing where my family lived and not seeing you. I don't ever want to see my family again without you. Please forgive me for being, as Remus put it, a bit trollish."

Ginny went from ready to yell, to shocked, and by the time Harry finished quoting Lupin laughing hysterically. "Lupin actually said that you were being trollish?" Ginny asked laughing so hard she was crying.

"Yeah, he explained that mum's love saved me from Tom sixteen years ago, her bloodline protects me here, but that it was my love for my friends that gives me strength and that only a troll would be stupid enough to break up with the one person in the world that I loved more than any friend."

Ginny stopped laughing and stared at Harry. "Are you saying that you love me Harry?" she asked through her tears.

"Ginny, you know I love you. I broke up with you because I loved you and didn't want Tom to come after you again, but if Moony could tell that we broke up and I still loved and missed you without me telling him we'll never hide it from Tom will we?" Harry said exasperated, he really didn't see why this was so hard for everyone to understand.

"So you're saying you still want to go out with me," Ginny said hopefully.

"No, I'm saying that I don't ever want to stop going out with you again, and I hope you'll let me introduce you to my mum and dad someday. I know they've got a portrait somewhere I can introduce my girlfriend to." Ginny launched herself into Harry's arms with a squeal of delight. Harry kissed her passionately and then asked, "so does that mean you'll forgive me and go out with me again?"

Ginny laughed her own carefree laugh for the first time in weeks. "Harry Potter you maybe as stupid as a troll sometimes, but what girl could say no to an apology like that!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I better go down and apologize to your aunt too." Harry let her go smiling, it felt so good to see her happy and hear her laughing again he swore to himself he'd never let her go again.

The next two weeks went by in a flash for Harry, Ginny had apologized to Aunt Petunia for her rudeness before she left for home and he and Petunia had had another long conversation about Harry's parents that night. Harry had decided not to tell his aunt about the portrait for two reasons: First, he didn't think she was ready to hear that there was a way that she could talk to her sister; and secondly, he knew that Lupin was missing the people in that portrait more than anyone so Harry fully intended to give him the portrait as a gift in the future. For now though, the portrait sat hidden in his desk drawer except when he pulled it out to ask a question of his parents or Sirius. He had told his parents about his Ginny and how she had said that she wished she could have met them, and he had confessed that he had thought of pulling this portrait out straight away but that she had seen magical pictures of them before. They had agreed that this was such a simple wish that it was cruel that they had no way to grant it. His mother had been the one to pick up on the fact that Harry was not just talking about some teenage girlfriend, but the woman that he hoped to marry. Harry was stunned when she commented on this during one late night conversation the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding. "Mum, how can you know that?" he asked, "I've never even thought about it, but I have to admit that you are right. Marrying Ginny would make me deliriously happy."

Lily laughed at her son and said "Harry I did give birth to you, I know how to read your emotions better than anyone on earth. Well, that and you talk about her like I talked about your father" she said smiling.

James had not said a word but he and Sirius kept exchanging meaningful looks. "Harry, let me ask you a question." James said finally.

"Sure Dad." "How much would you give to make Ginny happy?" James asked. "I would do anything, as long as she was safe. It's hard to do much with Tom in the open now," Harry answered.

"Do you believe that Love is the most powerful emotion known to man Harry?" his father continued.

"Well... I'm not sure Dad; Dumbledore sure believed that and I trusted Dumbledore more than most. But Tom feels no love for anything but power and he dueled Dumbledore to a stalemate in the Ministry" Harry said. James and Sirius both looked at Harry for a long time as if they were debating with themselves whether or not to tell him something. After about five minutes of this Harry said impatiently, "Okay you two spit it out."

"Well Harry, I don't recommend you do this often but I'll prove Dumbledore's right to you, but you must do exactly as I say." James said slowly.

"Deal" Harry said immediately.

"Do you remember what happened when you and Tom dueled?" James asked.

"Of course, the wands activated the _priori incantatem_ and echoes of all of his victims..." Harry's voice trailed off. He remembered that the echoes were not quite ghosts but close, they could move and think for themselves and they had lingered briefly to allow him to escape. He was wondering where his father was going with this when James spoke again.

"There is a way to create a more substantial echo than appeared that night. It takes a great deal of magical power, Merlin was the last wizard to do it properly. But the echo had a physical body that could be touched, and Sirius and I were thinking that you might try it so that we could throw you a seventeenth birthday party and be formally introduced to all of you friends."

"Dad, that's brilliant." Harry gasped, "How long would it last?"

"Merlin's echo of his wife had been able to linger with him for twenty four hours, but no one really knows. I guess it's a question of the power of the wizard performing the charm. Now, Harry you must realize that if you do this and it works we will be only echoes. We will not be alive and we will fade at some point. We will understand if this would be too painful for you."

"I want to try Dad," Harry said without hesitating. "I know that no spell can bring you and Mum back from the dead, so I know that I'll lose you again at some point but I've missed you so much and I really want you to meet Ginny and Ron and Hermione. And I know that Remus would be glad to be able to talk to you again, plus I would love to have a chance to see you fly, Sirius said I flew a lot like you did." All three painted faces smiled up at him.

"Okay then, here's what you do" James had said. Harry spent the next two hours taking notes and practicing the charm without his wand, while James and Sirius had instructed him from the portrait.

"I think I understand it now," Harry had said finally.

"Yes, I think so too" James agreed, "now Harry you will have to wait until your seventeenth birthday to try this, we don't want the ministry bothering your aunt and uncle."

At this his mother spoke up again. "Harry make sure that your Aunt Petunia at least is at the party, I need to talk with her. I'd appreciate it if you could drag Uncle Vernon and Dudley along too but I won't expect too much." She said with a small smile.

Harry thought about this for a minute, he really doubted that Aunt Petunia would feel comfortable around that many wizards. The idea popped into his head like a bolt of lightning. "Mum, I need you to write Aunt Petunia an invitation, she'll never come if I just ask her, she still feels like she doesn't belong around my friends." Lily looked sadly at him. "If you'll tell me what to write I'll copy it out and enchant the quill to copy your handwriting," Harry said before she could speak. Lily's face lit up at these words, and ten minutes later a very confused Hedwig took off to deliver the letter in Lily's handwriting to her sister through the kitchen window. The letter begged Petunia to bring her family to Potter Manor on July 31.

The next morning Harry woke early and pulled out the portrait of his parents. They both woke up as soon as the early morning light hit them, "What is it Harry?"

"Well, I know we were going to let this be a surprise and all. But I'd like Ginny to be in on it. I'll need her help with her mum and dad, so I can't have her passing out on me. I'd like to bring her with me when Remus and I go to Potter Manor to clean and set things up if that's okay with you." Harry explained.

"Harry, Potter Manor is rightfully your home. You may do with it what you like and take whomever you please to it. Our opinion is irrelevant, you must remember that we are dead and buried in the garden of that estate. However, were we alive, we would have been honored to receive you and Ginny privately before the party," James told his son.

"Thank's Dad, you and mum may be dead but you opinion still means a great deal to me. I think Remus and I will try to go to the manor in a couple of days, I'll see if Ginny can come with us." Harry said as he started to pack for the wedding later today.

"Very good Harry, you'll find two life size portraits of us in the family portrait room on the second floor" Lily said kindly.

"Thanks a lot Mum!" Harry said brightly, "now I know where to take her. Oh, and I plan on giving this portrait to Mooney. I knew that I'd find another portrait of you guys in the manor and he misses you both almost as much as I do" Harry said as he finished his packing.

"That's very gracious of you Harry, you make your father and I very proud. Don't ever forget that Harry," Lily said as Harry put the portrait into the top of his bag.

"I won't Mum," he said and then closed the bag and went downstairs to wait for Remus to take him to the Burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill and Fleur's wedding was absolutely beautiful. Ginny had literally taken Harry's breath away as she stood at the altar with the rest of the wedding party. She was so beautiful, Harry had claimed her arm as soon as the ceremony was over and refused to let her go. "You look so beautiful that if I don't keep a tight hold on you I might have to beat all the other guys here off of you with a stick" he told her when she asked what had gotten into him. His statement just made her laugh that gorgeous, joyful laugh that Harry loved. They spent practically the whole reception dancing together with Ron and Hermione right beside them trying to keep pace.

"What is going on between those two?" Harry asked noting the look passing between his two best friends.

"Oh, Ron finally managed to ask Hermione out about a week ago." Ginny said with a smile, "About bloody time too. I thought Hermione was either going to kill him or snog him anyway if he didn't ask soon." They both laughed at the thought.

"Ginny, do you think your parent's will let you take a trip with me?" Harry asked her as the reception wound down that evening.

"I don't know. Where do you want to take me?" Ginny responded a little puzzled.

"I want to take you to my real home and introduce you to my parents. They have two life-size portraits hanging in Potter Manor. Remus and I are going to go in a couple of days, and I wanted to take you with us." Harry told her.

"Well, it can't hurt to ask," Ginny said with a smile. Harry nodded and set off to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley while Ginny went to find Ron and Hermione. He found Mr. Weasley in the kitchen; Mrs. Weasley had already gone to bed as the wedding had worn her out.

"Mr. Weasly I'd like to ask a favor or two" Harry said nervously.

"What can I do for you Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well... First, I'd like your permission to marry Ginny someday. And second, Remus and I are going to Potter Manor in a couple of days and I'd like to take her with us." Harry said in a rush.

Mr. Weasley stared at Harry admiring his courage while at the same time being concerned about Harry wanting to marry Ginny so soon. "Have you and Ginny talked about marriage yet Harry?" he asked.

"No, I haven't even mentioned it to her. But I love her more than life itself; she is the only person who's ever been able to make me forget pain and anger in an instant. I just wanted to know if it was okay to ask her when we're ready. I wouldn't dream of trying to marry her before this war is over." Harry said honestly.

"Well, I would trust you with Ginny's life Harry; you've proven time and time again that you're more than capable of saving all of our lives. So yes if she wants she may go with you to Potter Manor and yes you may ask her to marry you when you feel she is ready." Mr. Weasley said with a smile, "But I wouldn't rule out marrying her before the war is over Harry, she can be pretty determined and I expect you to remember her wishes when you decide on a date if she accepts your proposal."

"Yes sir" was all Harry could manage to say. Mr. Weasley watched Harry walk out of his kitchen on unsteady legs. Smiling to himself he looked around and decided that he could use a little more rest too.

Harry found Ginny with Ron and Hermione under a large oak tree in the garden. "Your Dad said you could go if you wanted Ginny." Harry told her excitedly, "So if you want to go Moony and I will stop by around nine to pick you up."

"You'd better or I'll hex you into next week," she said with a smile.

"Where are you three going Harry?" asked a concerned Hermione.

"Harry is taking me to Potter Manor" said Ginny.

"Oh," Hermione said surprised, "Well then you just make sure he doesn't go running off on his own after you get there." Hermione said to Ginny with a meaningful look. Ginny smiled and Harry understood that a very serious message had just been sent and received by the two girls.

Ron started to protest about Harry going to his house with Ginny before him and Hermione, but a stern look from Hermione stopped him before he embarrassed himself. Instead he merely said, "Well Ginny, I would say you don't have to worry about Harry's feelings anymore. Make sure you tell us what the manor is like."

Ginny nodded at her smiling brother realizing for the first time that Harry was giving her a valuable gift. He was taking her to a home he hadn't seen in more than a few years, and he was letting her see it before his best friends. "Um, Harry do you want Hermione and Ron to come?" she asked timidly.

"No Ginny, I want you to see it first. I can't introduce you to my parents like you wished, but I can share my return to their home with you and only you."

"What was that you could share with Ginny Harry?" Lupin's amused voice came from behind the group.

"My return home," he said simply.

"Molly and Arthur agreed to let her come then." Lupin asked.

"Yes, Mr. Weasly agreed to both of my requests Moony." Harry said with a smile. The other three teens looked baffled by this but Lupin simply smiled and said, "No real surprise there Harry."

"Easy for you to say Moony" Harry laughed. Ginny looked at Harry with the question everyone else wanted to ask in her eyes, but Harry merely smiled his "I'll tell you later smile" and Ginny knew it was hopeless when he did that. Ron and Hermione caught the smile too, so no one asked what he and Lupin were talking about. However, Hermione had a sneaky suspicion that she already knew.

"Well Harry, I'll be free for a while now. Would you like to go to the manor tomorrow?" Lupin asked.

Harry looked at Ginny and receiving a slight nod said, "That would be great Remus. If it's not too early I'd like to get there around nine a.m."

"So would I Harry, I'd love to see the look on your face when you see the house in the morning sun." Lupin said smiling, "But you might want to invite Dobby too."

"Why" asked Harry. "Well, normally a wizard house seals itself when its owner dies until the rightful heir appears to claim it. That way no one else could claim it." Lupin smiled at Harry's confused look, "Harry your parent's died seventeen years ago, and no one has been able to get in to clean or care for it since. You'll probably want Dobby's help, besides you were so young when your parents left I'm not sure the House Elves will recognize you if they stayed" Lupin finished thoughtfully.

"Right" said Harry, "well then I'll owl Dobby as soon as I get back to my aunt's."

By now it was really late and as Harry still had some work to do when he got back to Privet Drive he bid everyone a goodnight, kissed Ginny and turned away with Lupin to apparate back to his Aunt's. After they arrived in the garden of the Dursley home Harry stopped Lupin from leaving, "Remus, I have a gift for you."

"Harry, what would be the occasion for giving me a gift?" Lupin asked bewildered.

"Don't think that just because I spent the entire reception dancing with my girlfriend I didn't notice you dancing with yours." Harry said laughing at him. "It's about bloody time you made a move for Tonks, Remus, she's been after you for years. So that's the occasion if you need one, I don't" said Harry pulling a small package from his bag. He had gotten Ginny to help him wrap it earlier. Lupin took the package and slowly opened it to stare at the portrait of his best friends. "The only condition is that you have to show this to Tonks. I thought she had the right to know your old friends, and be able to quiz them about ways to surprise or annoy you as needed." Harry said smiling.

Lupin had been close to tears, he knew what it cost Harry to give him this, but when Harry made his condition he threw his head back and laughed. "You are too much like James, Harry. If you're not careful I'll start calling you Prongs instead of Harry" he said looking down at his best friend's son. For the first time Lupin had trouble seeing just Harry, right now he saw James laughing back up at him. Shaking his head to clear it he thanked Harry, and said he would see him tomorrow morning. As Harry went to bed after Lupin left he couldn't help thinking that he could get used to being called his dad's nickname, and he didn't need the portrait to know that James wouldn't have minded passing the nickname to him at all.

Harry woke up at seven thirty the next morning. At breakfast he told the Dursley's where he was going today and to his surprise Aunt Petunia started to cry.

"What's wrong Aunt Petunia?" he asked alarmed.

"I should have taken you there years ago Harry," she said miserably "I haven't been there since you were born, and I'm ashamed to say I've forgotten how to get there."

"That's okay Aunt Petunia," Harry said in a comforting tone, "I mean Mum and Dad left there a long time ago, so don't worry about it."

"That's not all Harry; Hedwig brought me a letter from Lily today. It was dated just days before they died; it begged me to hold to a surprise party for you at the manor when you turned seventeen if they died. But I don't remember how to get there, and I don't know how to find out so I can't even throw the party she wanted you to have." Petunia was really sobbing now; Uncle Vernon for once was acting like a normal husband. He stood behind her rubbing her shoulders and actually looking upset, as if he understood how hard it was for Petunia to not be able to do this.

"Don't worry Petunia dear, we'll find a way. It might not be a surprise party but at least Harry will celebrate his seventeenth birthday in her home like she wanted." Vernon was saying softly.

Harry caught his cousin's eye and nodded toward the sitting room. Dudley nodded and followed Harry from the kitchen. "Look, I'll get Remus to leave directions to the manor on a charmed piece of parchment so that it'll look like your mum wrote it years ago." Harry said in a low voice, "After we leave give it a few hours then give her the parchment. Act like you found it lying around somewhere and were trying to figure out where it led to, okay?"

"Yeah," said Dudley amazed at his cousins ability to improvise to cheer people up. "That'll make mum feel loads better, thanks Harry," said Dudley.

"No problem," Harry said.

An hour later Harry, Ginny, Dobby, and Lupin were preparing to apparate to Potter Manor. Harry had done exactly as he had told Dudley and his Aunt Petunia would be getting her directions to the Manor in a few hours. Harry just hoped that she didn't decide to run straight there; He really had intended this to be a special time for him and Ginny.

Harry opened his eyes to see Lupin smiling at him; he had gotten into the habit of closing his eyes during apparation. Behind him he heard Ginny gasp, and then he saw why. In front of them stood a wide lane of tall trees leading up to a massive white house. "Welcome home Harry" Lupin said with a smile. Harry took Ginny's hand and walked up the lane to his ancestral home, staring at it the whole time. When they got to the front door Lupin handed Harry an ornate key bearing a coat of arms that reminded Harry of the Gryffindor coat of arms at Hogwarts. "You're not supposed to get that until your birthday, but I figured a week early wouldn't hurt anything. I'll wait out here with Dobby so that Ginny can be the first person to enter your home with you Harry." He said smiling at Ginny. They both said that it wasn't necessary but Lupin insisted, finally saying that he and Dobby would check the grounds first. That satisfied Harry, and he turned and opened the door he had not touched in seventeen years.

The entryway was massive. Paneled in a light mahogany that almost glowed in the morning sun that streamed through the spotless windows. Harry and Ginny stared at each other, "I thought no one had been here to clean since my parents left," Harry said stunned. The house was absolutely spotless; in fact it looked like someone had been constantly cleaning as if they had nothing better to do. He had no sooner thought this when a high pitched voice squealed in delight and he found a House Elf wrapped tightly around his legs. "Masters, you came back!" the elf squeaked.

Harry and Ginny stared at the elf in astonishment. "How do you know us?" Harry asked.

"Squeaky could never forget Master James and Mistress Lily!" The elf squeaked in an indignant tone as she leaped away from Harry tears forming in her huge eyes. Ginny looked worriedly at Harry but he roared with laughter.

"You said your name is Squeaky, right elf" Harry said kindly as he kneeled down in front of the distraught elf.

"Yes, sir; Do you not remember Squeaky sir?" Squeaky asked, "You remember me don't you ma'am" she asked desperately looking at Ginny.

Harry hugged the elf to his chest and let her cry for a while. "I'm sorry Squeaky; neither of us remembers you because we are not James and Lily Potter." At this the elf flung herself away from Harry. Harry recognized the signs of extreme anger coming from the elf so he continued before she got really mad and hurt someone or herself. "I am Harry Potter, and this is Ginerva Weasly my girlfriend. I haven't been here since James and Lily left."

Squeaky was an instant from cursing the two of them out of the house when Dobby and Lupin appeared at the door. "Well, I see you haven't been idle Squeaky." Lupin said with a smile.

The elf stared at him, "Where are Masters James and Lily?" she asked Lupin desperately hoping he would say "right in front of you". But, of course he did not.

Lupin's expression softened, "Squeaky, they are buried in the garden. Remember, I brought their bodies and buried them seventeen years ago."

Slowly the memory dawned on the elf, "So this is little Master Harry, master Moony?" she asked.

"Yes, Squeaky, this is Harry. And in a week's time he will become the owner of this estate." Lupin said a little more officially.

Squeaky jumped as if she had been given an electric shock. It hadn't yet dawned on her that she was addressing her future owner. "Sir, I has been keeping the house clean and in order." Her ears drooped a little as she said, "Everything is as Masters James and Lily left it. I was preparing for their return. I is sorry sir." She snapped herself as straight as a board after her apology eager to make a good impression, "I will gladly set the house as you wish sir. I is a good elf, I will serve you loyally sir. I ...".

"Squeaky!!" Harry interrupted her forcefully, "First of all, you have no reason to apologize the house looks wonderful. Second, I have no doubt about your service. The fact that you are still here is proof enough of that. And lastly, I don't want anything moved from the place that my parents left it until I legally own this home." Harry was still kneeling in front of the elf and looked her straight in the eye, "Do you understand these instructions?' he asked kindly.

"Yes sir!" she answered excitedly.

"Excellent, Then I'd like you to meet Dobby." Harry said ushering Dobby in front of her, "Dobby is a friend of mine that I would like to employ if he is willing."

"Of course Harry Potter sir, Dobby will gladly bind himself to the service of Harry Potter!" Dobby said as if he had been waiting to say this for a long time. Harry thought about telling Dobby he would still get paid, but didn't want to embarrass him in front of Squeaky.

"Very well then, Squeaky I want you to take Dobby and make sure the rest of the staff knows who he is and his status. Effective immediately you and Dobby are the heads of staff." Harry said as he stood up, both elves nodded and disappeared.

Ginny gaped at Harry in awe, "I swear, Dumbledore must have rubbed off on you."

"Why do you say that?" Harry laughed.

It was Lupin who answered, "Because you just did exactly what he would have done and even managed to sound a bit like him."

"Oh...I did?" said Harry bewildered.

"Yeah you did," said Ginny with a smile.

"Well since Squeaky has been slaving away cleaning this house, I suggest we look around." Harry said. "Remus, make yourself at home. Obviously you know the staff, so if you need something just ask them." Remus nodded and Harry set out with Ginny to explore his home. They toured the library, which was full of both magical and muggle books, and the study. This was paneled in a rich redwood which gave it a warm relaxing feel, Harry could imagine his dad sitting in an armchair by the fire reading the file on his next assignment for work. Ginny was thinking that if this were her home she would love this room exactly as it was; she could see Harry sitting at the hardwood desk catching up on some correspondence while she read by the fire.

Next they found the formal dining room. They didn't spend much time in here but they both thought that Christmas dinner would never be a cramped meal again. The kitchens were extensive, but Harry found that he would be able to cook in them with out much trouble. They had deliberately left the sitting room for last; the room was as gorgeous as the rest of the first floor.

Lupin was sitting in an armchair reading the Daily Prophet he had brought with him, "Just finished the first floor?" he asked startling Harry, who had been thinking that Lupin looked like he belonged in this room.

"Uh... Yeah. It's absolutely amazing. I can't imagine changing anything except a bedroom or two maybe." Harry told him.

"Well, I imagine you'll change your mind before too long" Lupin said, "The second floor had the family portrait room, the master suite, and a couple of guest suites. The top floor is all bedrooms and storage, if you'd like I'll have Squeaky start lunch." He suggested.

"Yeah that sound great Remus, Tell her and Dobby to set us a place in the garden. It's too nice outside to eat indoors." Lupin smiled and nodded as they started up the grand staircase.

Harry led Ginny quickly through the guest rooms. They were practically identical except for the colors, they all had Queen sized four poster beds and adjoining bathrooms. He led her to the Family Portrait room door and paused, "are you ready to meet my parents Ginny?" he asked her.

Ginny took a deep breath and said, "I am Harry." With that Harry opened the door and led her into a room full of portraits. As he looked around he was reminded of the headmaster's office at Hogwarts, and there on the east wall were the life-size portraits of James and Lily Potter.

"Welcome home Harry" his Father greeted him. Harry tried to answer but the words stuck in his throat. Ginny wrapped her arms around him from behind and held him to calm the emotions that she knew were warring within him right now.

"Harry James Potter!" Lily shouted smiling, "If your friend is going to act like that I'm going to have to insist that you introduce her."

The false anger worked and Harry finally found his voice, "Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Ginerva Weasly" Harry said stepping aside and leading her to stand in front of the portraits.

"It's a honor to meet you both," Ginny said nervously.

"The honor is ours, or would be if we were alive. Still at least this is something. Thank you for coming with Harry, it must have been very difficult for him." James said graciously. "Tell me are you any relation to Molly and Arthur Weasley, They always wanted a daughter to name Ginerva."

For the first time Ginny smiled, "Yes, my name is Ginerva Molly Weasley. I'm Arthur and Molly's daughter; they still speak very highly of you both. I think Mum made it a personal responsibility to take care of Harry for you both."

James laughed "that's Molly for you all right. Well I must say I would never have imagined that you would grow to look so much like Lily." he said his gaze alternating from Ginny to his wife.

"Yes, that may have been the hardest part of this trip for Harry." Said Ginny, Your house elf Squeaky thought that we were you."

"Oh dear," said Lily, "I knew I forgot to tell her something." Harry looked at his mother's portrait a little confused. "She comes up here once a day dear," Lily said noticing her son's expression.

"So Ginny," James asked his eyes shining, "did Lily and I just get to meet our future daughter-in-law?"

Before Ginny could answer Harry exploded, "Dad!" he said outraged.

"It's okay Harry, they have the right to know these things," Ginny said soothingly as she turned to face the portrait. "I love Harry more than anything in this world and that includes my own life. I will never leave his side as long as he allows me to stay there. If it comes to it I would gladly give my life to save his."

Lily smiled and said, "Well then, Harry if I hear that you've pushed her away from your side for any reason I'll personally hex you in your dreams."

Harry laughed at her, "Mum I don't think that's possible is it?"

"You don't want to find out Harry" said his father smiling at him. "Death opens the door to many possibilities that seem impossible in life," James said, "At least to most of us" he added looking at his wife.

Harry looked quizzically at his mother for a moment. She just smiled at him before she answered. "Harry, I was an unspeakable in life, I knew many things about death that no one else knew." She looked sadly at James, "Unfortunately I was sworn to secrecy so I couldn't even tell your father. Made the job really lonely" she said. Harry nodded in understanding. "And no I still can't speak about it much but there are some things that I can reveal now, we'll talk about that later okay?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'd like that Mum" Harry said smiling. Ginny nudged him quietly causing Harry to look at her then his watch. "Oh we've got to go" He said alarmed.

"Really, why" asked James.

"Well, we're supposed to meet Lupin in the garden for lunch and it's probably getting cold" Harry said quickly, "We'll stop back by before we leave."

"That would be wonderful Harry" his parents said, "Oh and do tell Remus hello for us and remind him that his room is as ready as it always was."

"Sure thing" Harry said and He and Ginny left for lunch.

Remus was waiting at a white wicker table on the garden lawn; Harry noticed that he had conjured a bunch of white lilies. They enjoyed the meal immensely leaving Harry to wonder if he ever would want to cook as he obviously already had a master in his kitchen. It was Lupin that led Harry and Ginny to the graves, Harry expected this to be the hardest part of his trip. However as he stared at the headstones he felt a strange sense of peace wash over him. "Remus, I think you must have picked their favorite place in the garden." Harry said laying the lilies on the graves, "Thank you for burying them where they would have wanted." Remus made some noise of acknowledgment and Harry realized that being here was much harder on him than he let on. "I'm sorry to have put you through this, but I didn't know anyone else who could do it." Harry said quietly, "By the way, Mum and Dad said to tell you hello and that your room is as ready as it ever was" Lupin just nodded as the tears he'd held for seventeen years finally fell.

Harry and Ginny did tour the rest of the house except the master suite, Harry didn't feel he could take that this trip, and stopped to chat with his parents again. This time Remus joined them, and after a pleasant talk all of them left feeling better and happier.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. On with the story.

Harry spent the next week desperately studying ways to enhance a wizard's magical power. He knew that to create the solid echoes of his parents he would need a wealth of power that he did not think he had yet. His time was not completely spent on studying however; He spent a considerable amount of time talking to Aunt Petunia about his mum. Ginny usually dropped by about one or two in the afternoon for a couple of hours, but he still had no answer to the problem. Ron and Hermione had no idea if it was even possible. They also began to wonder why he was asking about it as he had not told them what he was planning to do. July 30 came and Harry was about to accept that there was no way to give himself any extra magical power. Ginny had tried her best to find an answer for him, even going so far as to continually interrogate her parents, but had no luck.

"Well Harry, I don't know. We've tried everything anyone can think of, I think you're just going to have to rely on your own considerable abilities."

"Really Gin, I'm, a seventeen year old wizard. I don't have any _considerable_ abilities" Harry sighed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Ginny said with a meaningful smile," I mean, you have now defeated or escaped Tom four times. No one, not even Dumbledore or your parents, has done that before. And the fact that I can feel your power every time you hold me, and no I am not talking about your physical arm strength." Harry stared at her as if she had just told him that Sirius was not dead but on holiday in the Bahamas. "Don't you look at me like I'm some crazy witch Harry," Ginny said in a falsely angry voice. "I never lie to you, you know that."

Harry smiled at her, "Yeah, I do know that. I just don't feel very powerful, in fact I feel like I must be the weakest wizard in the world."

"Ha!" laughed Ginny, "I guarantee you that's not true, You're at least more powerful than Crabbe and Goyle." She said waggling her eyebrows at him. Harry couldn't help himself; he had to laugh at her. "And, I know from what you've done in the last six years that Tom has no chance against you. Her confidence in him reminded him how much he loved her. He began to think about his conversation with her father and wonder if he hadn't underestimated her feelings.

It was getting late and Ginny had to get home, she kissed him briefly as her father apparated into the garden. "Well then," Petunia said, "we will see you both tomorrow at Potter Manor around eleven then?" She asked both Weasleys.

"Of course you will, we would never miss Harry coming of age party. Molly would kill us if we did" Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"Wonderful, and do apologize to Molly about me forcing us to hold it at the manor, but apparently it was Lily's last request of me I couldn't bear not granting it." Petunia told him quietly.

"Not to worry Mrs. Dursley, Molly completely understands. Besides, Harry's coming of age party should be held at his family home."

With a final smile they disappeared leaving Harry and his aunt alone. "Aunt Petunia, I want you to know that I will be moving to Potter Manor soon but a part of me will always consider this house home. And you and your family will always be welcome in my home."

Petunia hugged him with tears in her eyes, "Thank you Harry, I know your time here was miserable. I hope you will come to visit now and then." Harry smiled and nodded at her then turned and went up to bed.

That night Harry lay in his bed dosing and dreaming, as usual, about his life with Ginny if he lived through the war. His alarm clock chimed midnight at the same time as the front door was blown onto the staircase downstairs. Harry wasn't alarmed, he'd expected the Death Eater's to call tonight at about this time. He got up quickly and opened his door to let them know which room to go to. He hoped to draw them all into his room leaving his family an avenue for escape. He was legally of age now and knew enough defensive magic to hold his own against them until reinforcements arrived. Hedwig had taken a letter to the Weasley's earlier today asking them to monitor the house in case this happened, but not to disturb the Dursley's. His plan worked almost to perfection. All five of the Death Eater's entered Harry's room stealthily, but Harry was standing in his wardrobe to give him an element of surprise. After they all got in and started looking for him, Harry launched his attack. He threw the door open firing off a total body bind jinx at the leader as he left the wardrobe; he then threw himself to the floor to avoid the curses the others threw at him after they recovered from the shock of Harry attacking them when he was outnumbered five to one.

In their bedrooms Uncle Vernon and Dudley woke with a start. Both knew that the house was under attack, and neither was going to let some stupid punk tear up their house. Dudley was faster, and maybe smarter, than Uncle Vernon. He slowly opened his door and peeked around into the hall just in time to see the last edge of a black cloak whip into Harry's room. He almost went back to bed, after all Harry was a wizard he could take care of himself. _That would really be low Dud,_ he thought to himself. _Remember those Dementoid things, it was Harry that save your massive butt._ So he crept out of his room towards Harry's hugging the wall in case more were coming, thinking quickly he balanced an old school bench his mother had in the hall precariously on it's edge at the top of the stairs as an alarm and trap for reinforcements.

Uncle Vernon was much more prepared to defend his house. For one he owned a shotgun and was not afraid to use it. He loaded the gun quickly, and after telling Petunia to stay put he opened the door to see flashes of light coming out of the door of Harry's room. "_Stupid boy, I told him that funny business would do him harm in the end."_ He thought to himself, _"Well, he is your nephew. And you don't want to have to bury another of Petunia's family; the last two were bad enough."_ Setting his mind to saving Harry he walked down the hall.

No one in Harry's room expected the odds to change, least of all Harry. He had taken down three of the five intruders and was left with perhaps the two most evil people in the world save Voldemort himself, at least to Harry's way of thinking. He was purely defensive now as Bellatrix Leastrange and Lucius Malfoy attacked him in perfect coordination. Harry was concentrating all his might on holding the shield charm that was saving his life. He didn't see Dudley step behind Malfoy, He just heard Malfoy scream, spin around and fall in a heap. The next thing he saw was Dudley dropping to the floor to reveal a very angry Uncle Vernon aiming a shotgun at Bellatrix's heart. He didn't hesitate, as soon as Dudley hit the floor the shotgun spat fire but Bellatrix was ready for it. With a wave of her wand the pellets simply vanished and the gun grew red hot causing Uncle Vernon to drop it with a scream. Bellatrix then made a critical error in judgement, She chose to try to torture Vernon and Dudley rather than attack Harry. Harry saw his chance and took it before she could attack his relatives. He waved his wand and muttered a charm under his breath. Thick steel chains appeared from thin air and bound Bellatrix's arms and legs tightly. A cloth gag silenced her protests.

"Thanks for that!" Harry said tiredly. "I had hoped to draw them away from you, but I didn't expect those two to come."

"YOU KNEW THESE FREAKS WERE COMING!" Uncle Vernon roared at him.

"I knew they might come and prepared for it, Uncle Vernon. I sent a letter to the Weasley's earlier today asking for help if we were attacked," Harry explained trying to calm his uncle. At that moment all of the "of age" Weasley men appeared in Harry's room wand's drawn. Seeing the disabled Death Eater's at Harry's feet and Uncle Vernon's shotgun, they lowered their wands.

"What did you say you needed us for again Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked with a smile.

"Well I had hoped to keep Uncle Vernon and Dudley out of this, but they decided they would rather join the fight than run and watch it." Harry said.

Dudley spoke up next, "Well you see, Harry saved my life once so I really kind of owed him one. Besides, it's been a few months since I got a chance to really hit someone."

"And I will be damned before anyone in my house is killed in it" Vernon spat. All the wizards laughed. Bill Weasley walked over and pulled the mask off of Malfoy's face, While Charlie revealed Bellatrix's face.

Fred and George whistled. "Let's see George," Fred said thoughtfully," I guess we really do owe Dudley something for bruising up this git." He nudged Malfoy's unconscious body none too gently. "Yeah I'd guess this is his work." George said.

"You also owe Uncle Vernon for his help with her" Harry said pointing at Bellatrix's body.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Fred.

"Well, Uncle Vernon tried to shoot her but she was ready for it." Harry explained while George rolled his eyes. "But at least he distracted her so I could do this" Harry finished kicking Bellatrix lightly in the side.

"Who are these people?" asked Uncle Vernon. Harry spent the next few minutes explaining who the two were and all of the crimes they had committed. Vernon hated violent criminals even worse than he hated magic. By the end of Harry's explanation he was so enraged that it took Dudley and Mr. Weasly to keep him from killing the two intruders with his bare hands.

"I know that you don't normally approve of magic in your home, but I would suggest that you allow us to help clean up" said Mr. Weasley.

"Please," said Aunt Petunia startling everyone as she stood shivering in Harry's doorway. "That will save us more than a few embarrassing questions." Moments later the room was clean. Mr. Weasley banished the death eater's to ministry holding cells with the exception of Bellatrix whom Harry had banished to the basement of Potter Manor.

"Now Harry, don't' torture her and make sure the ministry gets her quickly" Mr. Weasley admonished him.

"Don't worry sir, I have no intention of sinking to her level, I just want to get a few things straight with her before I turn her in" Harry said darkly. Harry then proceeded to introduce his aunt to the Weasley's, her eyes lit up when she met Fred and George.

"I wonder how I could get a supply of those healing chocolates and the bruise cream that Harry shared with me a few days ago?" She asked them after hugging them both rather forcefully.

The twins looked at Harry who nodded before saying, "We have a store in Diagon Alley or we can leave you a catalog and you can order by Owl. We'll even send the products by muggle post if you like" they replied staring at Vernon.

"I think the catalog will work best guys," Harry told them. "And I will pay for anything she wishes to buy." He added silently daring them to challenge him.

"Harry that's not necessary," Aunt Petunia exclaimed, "I can pay for my own purchases."

"Actually, Mrs. Dursley, you'd probably better let him pay" The twins responded to her, "We only trade in wizard currency and Harry has more access to it than you do." Seeing her disturbed look they added, "We would gladly take pounds instead of Galleons but the bankers of our world make an outrageous fuss if they get mixed deposits. And they will only allow us to deposit earnings once a day." Aunt Petunia didn't look especially happy about it but she did nod.

"I'll explain a little later Aunt Petunia," Harry said cutting his eyes briefly to Uncle Vernon. After calming Aunt Petunia down and repairing the front door, the Dursley's returned to bed. Harry on the other hand was ready to start on his surprise for his own birthday party. After bidding the Weasley's a goodnight he stepped out into the garden, strapped his trunk to his broom and kicked off. He shot straight up until he got cold, then he turned south and shot off toward Lymington and his new home.

Harry landed in the garden of Potter Manor shivering from the cold flight from Little Whinging.

"Here let me warm you up a bit" said Ron from the shadows.

"Ron!" Harry said lowering the wand he had drawn instinctively, "You scared me spitless." "How and why are you here anyway?"

"Dobby wouldn't let us in the house but he did let us wait here," Ron replied casting a warming charm on Harry. "And I was doing my little sister a huge favor." "And what was that," Harry asked suspiciously. "Bringing her to help set up her boyfriend's birthday, of course." Ron smiled as Ginny stepped from the shadows to join him. "Hi Harry," she said just before she kissed him. It was a good thing that she didn't require an answer because Harry's voice had left him the moment he saw her.

"Okay you two break it up before I throw up," said a grinning Ron a few moments later. "Now, I've gotta get back before Mum notices us gone. Try to get Ginny back before seven or Mum will wake up and I'll really catch it."

"I'll do what I can Ron, and thanks," Harry said emotionally.

"No big deal, she's so miserable when she's away from you that she's no fun anyway," Ron said throwing a teasing smile at his sister. Ginny just stuck her tongue out at him before he apparated back to the Burrow.

Harry led Ginny into the house and set his trunk by the door. "Dobby?, Squeaky?," he called. Both house elves appeared with a snap mere seconds after the words left his mouth.

"Master called," they both said earnestly.

"Yes, I did. We have a lot of work to do in a very short amount of time," he said smiling at them. "Dobby take my trunk up to the guest room directly behind the family portrait room."

Ginny stared at him shocked, "A guest room Harry, why not the master suite? This is your home Harry." Ginny reminded him gently.

"I know that it is my home Gin, but I'm not ready to move into their bedroom yet." Harry said smiling to let her know that he wasn't mad at her.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't even think about that." Ginny said ashamed.

Harry folded her into his arms, "That's okay Ginny; you'd never try to hurt me. I know that." She looked up at him and smiled. "Now then, Squeaky. I need you to start on one heck of a menu, make everything you believe my Mother would have had you make for my seventeenth birthday." The elf nodded and disappeared. Dobby reappeared after taking Harry's stuff upstairs. "Dobby, I need you to help Squeaky now. Remember that while you two have equal status on the staff here, she knew my parents better. This is her show okay?" Dobby nodded and disappeared.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, "You ready to try this Harry?" Ginny asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess" Harry said sighing. They went up to the Portrait Room to find the portraits of his parents sleeping. Harry tried the charm twice with nothing happening. Finally, Ginny reached around him and kissed his neck as he cast the charm for the third time. Harry felt his chest grow warm as thoughts of Ginny and his love for her filled his mind just before he cast the charm. This time both portraits glowed gold for a moment as both his parents woke up.

"Well, I think that did it Harry" Ginny said smiling.

"Yes, I believe it did" James said smiling at his son.

" You both look exhausted, to put it mildly" Lily added smiling, "Why don't you two go get some sleep, in separate rooms" she said giving Harry a long stare.

"This will take some time Harry," His father said gently, "You don't need to be here. I'm sure it worked Harry, I can feel it already." Harry finally nodded and led Ginny to the sitting room downstairs. Dobby had already left a plate of sandwiches for them with a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Harry and Ginny ate and talked about their respective days, Ginny was shocked to hear about the attack and how his family literally saved his life. She was very glad to hear about the recapture of Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Harry left out the part about Bellatrix being held in his basement. Ginny told Harry how she had thought about Dumbledore's insistence of love being the strongest magical power late last night and had begged Ron to bring her, saying that she had to see him. Harry held her by the fire that Dobby had left burning for them, they both fell asleep right there.

"Wake up you two" Ron hissed at them.

"What… who's there?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"You didn't bring her home so I thought I'd come get to save you getting Mum's behavior speech" Ron whispered.

"Ron, you are the best brother a girl could have." Ginny said hugging him.

"Well, if I didn't trust Harry with your life I wouldn't be." Ron said smiling at her.

"Yeah, Thanks a lot mate." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Don't mention it," Ron said, "We'll just call saving your life payback for all the money you've loaned me over the years."

"Deal," Harry said, "now the party should be ready about two o'clock, so make sure that at least Ginny is here then. I'll need her help with a surprise I have for everyone, and no we are not engaged… yet" he said noticing Ron's look.

"Alright, we'll be here" Ron said before taking Ginny back into the garden and apparating them both home.

Harry walked back up the stairs to the portrait room and paused outside the door. Had it worked? Was he about to be able to hug his parents for the first time in sixteen years? He took a deep breath and opened the door, inside Harry saw his father helping his mother to step down from her frame. He ran to them with a cry of joy and leapt into his mother's arms. His father wrapped his arms around them both as all three cried for joy at the feel off each other's arms again. "You have no idea how much I've missed you both" Harry cried.

"We've missed you too, Harry" Lily said hugging him tightly to her. Harry brought her hand to his face and pressed it against his cheek.

"It feels so good to feel your hands again Mum," Harry told her, "I remember both of you're hands. I don't know how, I was so young when you died but I remember."

Lily looked at her husband absolutely shocked. "I'll explain that Harry," James said smiling, "You can remember our hands because my family has always been able to remember almost anything from the time they were born. For example I remember when my parents brought me home for the first time; we sat in the sitting room downstairs all night as a family." "That is just one of the legacies you inherited from my side of the family, you are also an exceptionally powerful wizard Harry because my family was powerful family and your mother being a muggle born gave you more power than most wizard babies. It always happens that way. The muggle borns have to be very powerful or they never notice that they are a witch or wizard." Harry smiled at his parents; it was so good to see them both seemingly alive and happy. "Harry, we are as happy as to see you and hold you as you are us. However, we had all better get some rest before your guests arrive." James said tiredly.

"Right, I've left the master suite for you, and had Dobby put my stuff in a guest room" Harry told them. "I also had Remus bring your clothes from Godric's Hollow and put them in the closets for you" He added when they both began to protest that this was his home now and the master suite belonged to him. "I know" he said patiently, "And when you two fade I'll move into it. But for now, I'd really like to sleep in the room you had picked out for me. I'd like to spend whatever time we have as if you had never died." Both of his parents smiled at him.

"If that's what you want Harry" Lily said tearing up again.

"Great! But I have to warn you that Voldemort, or Tom as we call him, will probably try to party crash today. I

want to welcome him." James opened his mouth to protest but Lily stopped him looking at her son amazed. "Just think" Harry said, "It took him thirteen years to regenerate, He knows that you didn't fear death. He will never expect me to welcome him to my birthday party, much less to see you two attending it. This will give me a chance to talk to him face to face and try to wring some info on his remaining Horcruxes out of him." James was now staring just like his wife. "Besides I put your wand on the nightstands in your room, I imagine that they will recognize your spirits regardless of whether or not you are actually alive. So if Tom becomes too rude I'll have plenty of backup." Harry said with a smile.

"Dumbledore must have really taught you something last year Harry, I would never have thought of setting a trap for, Tom you said you called him." James said with a new respect.

"Why do you call him that anyway?" Lily asked.

"Because that is his given name. Tom Marvolo Riddle" Harry replied. "That's what I learned the most from Dumbledore, Tom is afraid of being another "Tom" so he invented the name of Lord Voldemort rather than face it. If we refuse to call him by his chosen name he is not nearly as sure of himself or as dangerous." Harry and his parents continued this conversation down the hall and stopped only when they reached the door right next to the master suite.

"This was your room, Harry" Lily said opening the door. "I hope the décor suites you."

"It's perfect Mum!" Harry exclaimed as he looked around at the many Quidditch posters hanging on the walls and noticing that many of them featured his father as seeker. "I didn't know you played professionally Dad." He said amazed.

"I didn't, those were all posters I got in Hogwart's trying to recruit me" James said smiling. "If Sirius and Remus weren't lying when they described your flying I'm amazed you don't have a stack of them somewhere."

Lily smiled at Harry's stunned expression, "I quite agree Harry, perhaps after we've been introduced to your guests we'll all go out back and your Dad can try you out. I'd like to see how good you really are, and I know your Dad was one of the best seekers to ever play at Hogwarts."

"I'd really like that" Harry said, "well I guess I'll say good morning then."

"Yes, get some rest Harry. We'll see you in a few hours" both of his parents said as they backed out of his room.


	7. Chapter 7

I still do not own Harry Potter or anything in any book pertaining to said character. That all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Harry, slept comfortably for about three hours, and woke about nine a.m. He dressed quickly and went downstairs to find his parents. They had changed into more festive robes. "Happy Birthday Harry," they said with a smile.

"Thanks Mum and Dad" Harry said beaming at them.

"We have a gift for you that we thought would be best given in private" James told him. Harry looked at him in an excited and nervous way, but sat in the chair that his father indicated anyway. His father laid two small boxes in his lap. Harry opened the first to find a small pocket watch that was charmed to tell, not only the current time of day but also where every member of the owner's family. "My great grandfather made that when he was young Harry," his father told him. Harry noticed that Ginny's name had already been engraved on one of the family hands. Harry looked up at his parents with raised eyebrows. "Harry, you can fool your friends but not your parents" James laughed.

"Really Harry, you can't keep your feelings for Ginny a secret for long. They're just too strong, you might as well ask her to marry you and let her share this home and your name." Lily smiled as she said this to Harry. Harry couldn't believe his parents were telling him to marry Ginny before he finished school or finished Voldemort.

"I love her dearly Mum, you know that" Harry said quietly. "But I'm afraid that Tom will use her against me."

"Let me tell you a secret Harry," James said just as quietly, "I married your mother in a similar time. She knew the danger, and I found the she loved me enough to understand when to help and when to stay out of a fight. Give Ginny that chance son."

"If it will make you feel better I'll be glad to explain that you don't doubt her ability, but that sometimes you need to be totally focused on your task. And that in those situations a spouse's presence is extremely distracting" Lily offered.

"I can't believe you two are actually telling me to get married" Harry said shaking his head.

"Harry, you and Ginny are almost carbon copies of your mother and I, and so is the relationship you two have" his father explained. "I know from experience that a relationship like that gives you a huge magical and psychological boost. I dare say that you'll need both very soon."

Harry couldn't argue with the logic, or the fact that he wanted to marry Ginny more than anything in the world. His desire to defeat Voldemort was only to protect people like Ginny, Ron and Hermione from the evil git. He nodded saying, "I'll certainly think about that Dad."

"Good" James said, "That being the case your second gift might prove useful." Harry opened the second package to reveal a small black velvet box. Inside were three gold and diamond rings. Harry looked at his parents with a question and tears in his eyes.

"They are our wedding rings Harry," His mother told him with tears forming in her eyes. "We told Sirius to save them for you. We found them in our room today." Harry couldn't think of the right words to thank them for this gift, so he just stood up and threw his arms around them both and cried. After a few moments he pulled himself together and mumbled an emotional thank you to them both. His parents wished him the best of luck with Ginny and advising him to decide quickly as an official looking owl swooped in through a small hole at the top of the wall.

Harry looked from the owl to his parents I surprise. "I think you'll find that that is from Gringott's Harry," James said with a smile in his eyes, "and don't worry about the hole in the wall it's charmed to only allow friendly owls through with their packages. It's also sealed against the weather." He finished enjoying Harry's joyful look. It turned out that James was correct; the letter was from Gringott's asking Harry for a meeting at eleven o'clock to discuss his inheritance.

"Well," Harry said slowly as he finished reading the letter, "It appears that I have some business to discuss with the goblins at eleven today."

"That would be them granting you the rest of your inheritance Harry" James said. "Sorry, but wizarding law prevent's you from gaining access to some things until you are of age. Make sure you are on time because the goblins hate tardiness." Harry looked confused but nodded anyway. "They will explain everything at the meeting," James said patting Harry's shoulder reassuringly.

Lily spoke up next, "Harry why don't you get changed and take care of any other errands you have this morning then we can all enjoy the party later." She smiled as her son nodded at her. "I think your father and I will just pop down to the kitchens and see how the elves are doing on the menu" she told him as she pulled James toward the stairs that led to the kitchens while smiling and waving at Harry. James just shrugged and waved to his son before following his wife.

Harry waved and smiled at them both until they disappeared from sight, then he turned to another staircase that led to the basement where Bellatrix Lestrange was held prisoner. He wore a menacing scowl on his face by the time he reached the dungeon's metal door. Menacing enough that Bellatrix didn't dare speak when he entered, she just stared at him from her relatively comfortable position on the floor. Harry was breathing heavily to control his anger as he faced his godfather's murderer. "Give me one good reason not to tear you in half with my bare hands Bellatrix" he snarled.

Bellatrix knew this had been coming, she had known it from the moment her favorite cousin fell through that veil. But Harry didn't know how she had changed, He didn't know that she had gone to Privet Drive with the intention of being captured, He didn't know that she had only fought so ferociously because she knew that if Harry had a chance to go offensive in that duel she would not survive. He didn't know that she and Sirius used to duel as children and that in the Department of Mysteries she had been able to recapture part of her childhood by dueling with her cousin again. She rose gracefully to her knees in front of Harry, lowered her head to expose her neck and said very quietly, "There is none my Lord. I deserve whatever punishment you feel appropriate after taking the life of my own cousin."

Harry was stunned, he had expected to hear how he was a muggle lover and had no right to judge her. He never expected to see her adopt the traditional position of surrender used in medieval execution ceremonies or to see tears falling freely from her eyes. His anger began to cool and yet, there was so much he wanted and needed to know. "Why did you kill him if you knew that his death would put you in this position?" Harry asked her coldly.

She remained staring at the ground, "I did not desire his death Sir, dueling was a childhood game for us, the few times we were together, and he was always better. I wanted to win one duel against him. I wanted him to be proud of me for once" she said as her tears continued to fall.

Harry looked livid, "What have you done that anyone could be proud of? You've murdered children, tortured people into insanity laughing while you did it, and you have supported the most evil wizard of all time! Why would any decent person be proud of that?" Bellatrix broke down as he listed her life's accomplishments to her, she fell to the floor at his feet and sobbed for a long time at what she had done. This only served to enrage Harry more. "What are you crying about Bellatrix?" he screamed at her. "I've told you nothing you didn't already know and brag about, or are your tears a result of the fact that you are at the mercy of a seventeen year old muggle lover?" Bellatrix said nothing but continued to sob at his feet. "Answer me you bitch!" Harry screamed grabbing her hair and forcing her to look at him.

Her eyes were wide with fear as she stuttered, "There is no excuse for what I have done. Everything you have said is true, I have wasted my life and destroyed the only member of my family that was worth something because of the beliefs of my parents that I was too cowardly to challenge. Sirius was the brave one of the family" she said as a faraway look haunted her eyes. She continued softly almost reverently, "He was so brave and beautiful and kind, He was the only one who would just play with me. The rest of my childhood was spent learning how to be a proper wife and proper servant to the Dark Lord. I knew all of the unforgivables before I could tie my shoelaces, I had performed them all by sixteen and Sirius was the only one that saw the damage those curses caused me. He kept me sane, he comforted me, tried to get me out of the family with him but I was already betrothed to Rodolphus. He could not help me once that happened, I became my husband's property in the eyes of the law and Rodolphus continued my quote education."

Harry let her go shocked at what he was hearing. Bellatrix immediately lowered her face again so as not to be looking at her captor. Harry was beginning to understand that she had been taught to do this at a very young age, this was a sign of respect to him and his position. "You have not answered my first question" He reminded her quietly, "And I am not better than anyone else. I am not going to kill you Bellatrix if you look at me."

Slowly she raised her face to look at him. "When he left me I didn't understand why he couldn't help me, I was so brainwashed by my parents that I saw his departure as a betrayal of the family and me. My parents and husband encouraged this belief until I began to hate him, I never saw him after he left my aunt's house until he was brought in to Azkaban. Then he broke out to go save you from my master leaving me again in a prison. The next time I saw him was at the Department of Mysteries. I started the duel, like any other, to kill my opponent. But as we dueled I noticed that he was not sending anything worse than a stunner at me. Slowly the truth dawned on me, after all that I had done and become, Sirius still loved me and did not want to kill me. I started to send stunners too, and for a while we were kids again. We were dueling and both of us were laughing and teasing the other, and then I hit him with one. I was elated I had finally beaten him in a duel, but then he fell through that veil and I realized that I had killed him. I had killed Sirius, the only family member who ever loved me, Bellatrix Black." She nearly screamed the last words as her tears started falling again. "Then you started trying to pull him back and that man, Remus I think was his name, was pulling you away and telling you he was gone. I couldn't stand it so I ran. I tried to get away but you followed me and started to duel with me. All I wanted was to get away from you, the Order, the Dark Lord, all of it. But I couldn't because you were going to kill me, I had to defend myself and then the Dark Lord showed up and I knew he would never allow me to be captured. I was his most loyal servant, I had been taught to be from the day I was born. So I returned to his side out of self preservation but kept looking for a way to escape. Then it came, The Dark Lord sent me to capture you. You're not stupid Mr. Potter, I knew you'd be ready for us. I chose the dumbest death eaters I could, but the Dark Lord sent Lucius as well to redeem himself. With Malfoy there I had to do my best or Malfoy would squeal to the Dark Lord and I would be killed. So now that I am finally free again I beg you to protect me from the Dark Lord so that I can try to make Sirius proud of me in death" she finished by crawling to Harry and kissing his feet and hands before laying both of his hands on the back of her neck.

Harry looked at his watch, it was ten thirty and he still had to dress for the meeting at Gringott's. "Very well, I need to think this though and I have other things that required my attention today. You will remain here in my custody for now" Harry said before turning and leaving the dungeon. He never heard her gasping Thank You.

Harry showered and dressed as quickly as he could finishing at about ten forty five. He rushed downstairs and out the front door calling goodbye to his parents as he went. He never saw his mother laughing as he flashed past. He made it to Gringott's with two minutes to spare.

"Ah, Mr. Potter" Griphook said bowing slightly to him, "We are pleased you could make it on such short notice."

"Not to worry Griphook," Harry said smiling, "I meant to be here ten minutes ago but got distracted doing other things around my new house.

"So Mr. Lupin did give you the key" Griphook said smiling, "Very good. We usually take care of these things but your parents insisted that the key go to Mr. Lupin for safe keeping.

"Yes, Lupin gave me the key early this morning before my apparition test." Harry said following Griphook into a conference room. Harry had taken the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley but he lied to protect Lupin. He looked around and noticed another more ancient looking goblin sitting at the end of the table with a pile of folders almost as tall as him on the table in front of him.

"Mr. Potter," The goblin said rising and walking to the side of the table where he could be seen before bowing respectfully. "My name is Snaglepaw and I am the goblin in charge of your family's affairs at the moment. It is an honor to meet with you today to discuss your inheritance, though I wish that we could be discussing your parents wills at a much later date. They were both good wizards. Please accept my condolences and my congratulations."

Harry had the good sense not to laugh at the formality of the goblin and the absurdity of what he just said. Instead he merely nodded to the goblin and said, "Thank you, both mean a great deal to me."

"Shall we get to it then?" Snaglepaw asked.

"Please do" Harry responded.

"Right, well the first part of this is fairly straight forward," Snaglepaw said. "As you are now seventeen years of age and are considered of age, you are hereby granted and entrusted with all the financial and property holdings of the Potter family. This means that you will now have access to the Potter family vaults and have the option of moving the Black family fortune into these vaults if you wish. You also are granted the titles to five residences owned by the Potter family. One is the Potter Manor in Lymington which I am sure you are aware of now." Harry nodded. "You also have a small home in Godric's Hollow which I am told is in need of some repair. There is a vacation home near Amarillo, Texas in the United States, some place called Palo Duro Canyon, good luck with that one. There is another small cottage in France a few miles south of Paris, and one more about fifty miles west of Hogsmede. Although I am told that one is rather inhabitable right now, something to do with giants or something like that. Any questions so far?" he asked levitating the top six folders over to Harry.

"Uh, if I have access to the Potter family vault now, then what vault have I been using?" Harry asked.

"Your educational trust vault" Snaglepaw replied. "It was started at your birth by your paternal grandfather, who was an excellent financial manager by the way, with about fifty galleons to be invested in both the magical and muggle world."

Harry eyes showed his shock. He knew that his "trust" vault had contained over five hundred thousand galleons at one time. "How much do I own in magical and muggle currency right now?" he asked fearfully.

Snaglepaw smiled, "Well all of your money is converted into galleons when we receive it. As to the amount you currently own, well I'd rather not name a figure aloud so." He touched a blank piece of parchment with one finger, folded it in half and slid it across the table to Harry.

Harry opened it and nearly passed out, he had never seen such a figure. He tried to count his way up to it but got confused at around a billion, which was only halfway through the figure.

"Griphook, why don't you get Mr. Potter a cold drink. I believe this has come to him as a bit of a shock" Snaglepaw said smiling. Griphook immediately left and returned a moment later with a pitcher of pumkin juice and a crystal goblet. Harry took a drink and looked at Snaglepaw in surprise. "We make it our business to know what drinks and foods our customers like as a courtesy sir" Snaglepaw said still smiling. Harry was still in shock so he just nodded his thanks. "Now the next part is a little more complicated."

"The… The next part. You mean there's more" Harry stammered.

"Oh yes," Snaglepaw said cheerily, "We haven't discussed your seat at the Table of Wizards, or the stocks you own, or the privileges and responsibilities you have as the legal head of two family lines.

"The Table of Wizards?" Harry interrupted.

Snaglepaw smiled at him, "It's like both houses of the muggle Parliament. They make our laws and can only be overruled by the Wizengamut. But their laws do have to get past the minister."

"So they're kind of like the American congress?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Snaglepaw said, "You could say they are." Snaglepaw smiled and quickly returned to listing Harry's inheritance.

It was one thirty before Harry finally started home, he had stayed in the conference room with Snagglepaw until twelve thirty learning that he owned a large amount of stock in Gringott's, Airbus, Aerospatiale, and many other muggle and magical businesses. Cash and investments combined the next three generations of Potters could be nothing spoiled playboys and the fortune would still not be depleted. He was expecting to hear from most of the companies within the next month or so congratulating him on his birthday and informing him of his investments' health. He had also learned that while he had the power to arrange marriages if he wished he was also responsible for the health and happiness of both the Black and Potter families. As the head of both houses he had two seats on the Wizengamut and at the Table of Wizards. This meant that he needed to appoint a representative for either the Black or Potter seats within the month. He had also learned that he had the titles to several homes owned by the Blacks including Number Twelve Grimauld place and Black Manor.

After the meeting at Gringott's and his earlier conversation with Bellatrix, Harry had a killer headache. He was thinking of Sirius as he traveled home. He had just arrived when he remembered something from the department of mysteries that he had never noticed before. He had a few minutes before the party started so he went back to the dungeons with the pensive he had taken out of the Potter family vault.

Bellatrix looked up as Harry entered her dungeon and fell to her knees looking at the floor immediately.

"Get up Bellatrix," Harry said tiredly. "I am not your master and you are no slave." She looked at him incredulously. "I have been thinking about what you said earlier and I have just found out that I am legally the head of the Black family and so responsible for your health and happiness. I cannot protect you from the ministry, Bellatrix." He told her as she nodded. She had known he could not. "However I will testify for you at your trial and try to keep you alive."

She looked up at him gratefully and nodded, tears in her eyes and said, "Thank you Mr. Potter. I know I don't deserve your mercy."

"Please call me Harry, and no you don't." Harry said. "I have a memory to show you about Sirius that may give you some peace, but it will be painful to watch. Do you wish to see it?" he asked

"What is the memory?" she asked fearfully.

"It is the last thing I heard him say as he fell through the veil." Harry answered.

Bellatrix hesitated for a long time trying to work up the courage to watch her cousin die again. Finally she answered in a scared voice, "If you think I should see it I will watch it Harry."

Harry nodded at put his wand to his temple, pulled the memory from his head and added it to the pensive. He stirred the pensive with his wand and the image of Sirius starting to fall through the veil rose from the pensive. Harry waved his wand and the memory played like movie Bellatrix was already crying when she heard the memory Sirius say, "Nice one Trixi" just before it disappeared through the veil. Bellatrix collapsed on the floor holding her chest as if she had been stabbed, sobbing hysterically.

"I thought you should know that he acknowledged your victory before he died" Harry said getting up to leave.

"No" Bellatrix said. Harry turned and looked at her, she had pulled herself together a little but she still looked pitiful. "He was saying nice shot, not nice win, Harry." She explained through her tears after seeing his angry and confused face. "When we dueled as kids he always called me Trixi just to annoy me. He didn't finish his statement. Whenever I landed a curse on him he always said 'nice one, Trixi, but not nice enough'"

"Sounds to me like he recaptured a piece of his childhood that night too, Bellatrix," Harry said putting a hand on her shoulder, touching her for the first time. "I have to go now, I will write to the minister to secure a fair trial for you and I will come back and let you know when and where it will be held."

Bellatrix nodded through her tears and Harry turned to go up to his party feeling a little better about Sirius' death. Just as he closed the door he heard Bellatrix whisper, "I'm so sorry Siri."


	8. Chapter 8

Still haven't found the money to buy Harry Potter or one of his friends from J.K. Rowling. Oh well, at least the story's mine.

Ginny and Hermione were the first to arrive, followed quickly by the rest of the Weasleys, Lupin and Tonks, Professor Magonagall, Hagrid, and the Dursleys. Ginny practically ran to Harry's open arms. Hermione followed in a dignified walk laughing at Ginny's joy at the mere presence of Harry. Harry spun Ginny around in his arms before setting her lightly on her feet and kissing her gently. He released her to greet his other guests. Hermione gave him a sisterly hug saying, "Happy Birthday Harry." "Thanks Hermione," Harry said setting her gently from him. "Sorry I've been so distant with you and Ron this summer, I've been a little busy as you can see." "No, really Harry?" Ron asked sarcastically as he joined the three of them. "You have no idea" Harry replied smiling, "Just ask Ginny if you don't believe me." Ron and Hermione turned a questioning look at Ginny as Harry excused himself to greet the others, Dobby and Squeaky were running around happily serving everyone drinks and food. He spent about a half an hour talking to everyone and making them feel comfortable before taking his aunt aside. "I have a surprise for you but it may be a bit of a shock," Harry told her, "Would you like Uncle Vernon with you?" Aunt Petunia thought for a moment looking fearfully at her nephew. "I think so Harry. I'm sorry, I'm afraid I didn't get your or Lily's courage." "Don't worry about it Aunt Petunia, go and drag Uncle Vernon away from whoever he's comparing status with and meet me in the sitting room off of the entry foyer." Harry told her smiling at her. He signaled Ginny that he was leaving the garden as Petunia went to collect her husband. Ginny nodded, assuring Harry that she would play hostess while Harry gave his aunt a chance to meet her sister's echo privately.

Harry had Aunt Petunia sit in a large armchair with Vernon standing behind her. He told them both to relax and he would be back in a moment. "This had better not be any of his weirdo stuff" Uncle Vernon growled to Aunt Petunia quietly. "Whatever it is, you will accept it graciously Vernon," she said in a mildly threatening voice. "It's really very kind of him to give us anything after how we treated him." They were still bickering amongst themselves when Harry came back.

"Petunia, welcome to my son's home" Lily said from the hall. Petunia Dursley's argument with her husband died as soon as she heard her sister's voice. "What's wrong my dear?" Uncle Vernon asked. He was turning to start in on Harry for upsetting his wife when Aunt Petunia stopped him, "Lily…" Lily nodded as she entered the room followed by her husband. "How is this possible?" Petunia asked as she stood up weakly. "You both died seventeen years ago." She turned to her husband in confusion.

"There's nothing wrong with your eyes Petunia," James said in an amused voice. "We are both here and as real as we were seventeen years ago." Aunt Petunia was still staring at the sight of her dead sister and brother-in-law when Lily walked to her hugged her.

"Well, how is this possible?" Uncle Vernon asked terrified.

"Harry wanted to give his aunt the one gift he knew she would truly appreciate, the chance to talk to her sister again" James answered him, "So he cast a charm that created a kind of solid echo of us"

"So you're not real?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"For discussional purposes we are real, but not alive Petunia" Lily said releasing her. "No spell can bring us back from the dead; our bodies are still buried in the garden. We can linger in this solid form for only a short time, but we were all willing to try so that Harry could have a proper coming of age party and deal with some things that we didn't have the opportunity to settle before we died."

"Speaking of which," James said. "That's for treating my son like a piece of gutter trash." He said after punching Vernon Dursley hard enough to send him sprawling to the floor.

"James!!" cried an outraged Lily.

"No Lily, we had it coming. I'm surprised that you didn't slap me to the floor for treating Harry the way we did." Petunia said miserably.

"Oh Petunia I understand, you were trying to make him miserable enough that his powers would fade like mine did before James and I got together. You hoped to keep him safe by keeping him out of the magical world." Lily said in a reassuring voice.

"Besides, we know that Vernon came up with the idea" James said. "Forgive me for punching your husband. I may understand it but I just don't like the way that Vernon has always treated you and Harry."

"That's the second time this summer I've been knocked to the floor by a Potter, "Uncle Vernon grumbled rubbing his jaw.

"One would have thought you would have learned from the first time Vernon," James said. He turned and helped Uncle Vernon off of the floor. "That reminds me," he continued glaring at Uncle Vernon. "I may fade from this world soon enough but my son will not. Petunia will always have him if you ever mistreat her again. Remember that Vernon." Uncle Vernon was too shocked and scared to do anything more than nod. Petunia was staring dumbfounded at first Lily, then James, then Harry.

"Mum told me about some of the early years of your marriage to help me understand why you treated me the way you did." Harry said quietly, "I don't know how or why you stayed with him and it's none of my business really, but if he ever does something you don't like again you let me know and I'll be there for you."

Aunt Petunia smiled and, for the first time in a very long time felt free to say what she felt. "Thank you all" she said. Finally everyone understood each other, Harry introduced Dudley to his parents and they spent another hour together as Harry's family before rejoining the party.

"Did everything go okay?" Ginny asked, "You were in there a long time."

"Yeah, Dad had a few more issues to deal with than I expected. But I think we got it all sorted." Harry said apologetically to her. He moved away from her to stand directly in front of his parents graves. Everyone quit talking and looked at Harry, sensing that he had something to say and everyone wanted to hear it. "Thank you all for coming," He began uncertainly. "I know that you all loved my parents and have tried to protect me since their untimely deaths. I also know that there is no proper way to thank you and none of you require one. And still I would give you a gift if you would accept it that is as close to a fitting thank you as I can imagine." Harry paused to look at each guest, and after seeing each nod to assure him that they would indeed accept any gift he chose to give them, he said, "I'd like everyone to turn around, I believe my parents would very much like to speak with all of you" There was a collective gasp as everyone's head whipped around to face the house where James and Lily stood. The reactions were like Harry expected.

No one moved for a long few minutes until James smiled and said, "Welcome to our coming of age party for Harry." Life returned to the garden in a rush. McGonagall, Hagrid, the Weasley children all walked to them and either hugged them both or merely said hello and shook James' hand. Molly Weasley fainted on sight of James and Lily, her husband caught her and stared at Harry's parents in disbelief, while Remus Lupin staggered to a chair. Tonks stayed right by Lupin understanding what a shock this was for him. Tears flowed freely from all eyes, but no one seemed to be embarrassed about it.

Ron, and Hermione were the only people other than Ginny not to make a beeline for James and Lily. Rather, they went straight to Harry.

"So this is why you wanted to know how to boost your magical powers." Ron exclaimed, clapping him on the back.

"Yeah, sorry guys, but I didn't know I could do it and I didn't want everyone to get all excited only to be let down if I failed." Harry said rather sheepishly.

"Harry, this is absolutely amazing." Hermione said throwing her arms around him. "I better not ever hear you doubt your abilities again. You realize, of course, that you're only the second person in history to properly cast this charm."

"How do you know that Hermione?" Ron and Ginny asked astonished at the same time.

"Well, I read about it in a book about famous wizarding feats when Harry got stuck in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And if Harry learned how to cast it he must have learned that only Merlin ever succeeded in casting it though thousands have tried." All three of the other teens stared at her, simply amazed again at her extensive knowledge of magic and its history.

Remus Lupin had his head in his hands trying to pull himself together when two very familiar pairs of hands lifted him bodily from his chair at the same time that he heard James say, "Mooney, my old friend, we owe you so much." James folded his friend in a strong hug tears flowing from his eyes

"James, Lily, How?" He asked in a stunned voice.

"You'll have to thank our son for this chance to finish unfinished business. He cast that charm Merlin perfected that we learned about in history of Magic seventh year." James said with smile.

"Harry cast that spell by himself?" Lupin gasped.

"Well he may have had a little help from Ginny" Lily said, "At least she was there with her arms around him when he cast it, but other than that yeah."

James released Lupin so that Lily could hug him and kiss his cheek, "Thank you" she said softly.

"I knew he was powerful, but that is truly unbelievable." Lupin said staring at Harry with a new respect.

"Remind me not to get into a duel with him," Tonks said awe inspired.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Both of his parents said at the same time. All four laughed,

"Moony, I'm afraid you haven't yet introduced us to the lovely and charming lady beside you." James reminded Lupin.

"Oh, forgive me for that. Your appearance came as a bit of a shock. This is Nymphadora Tonks, My fiancée" Lupin said proudly.

"Please don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks whined.

"Who would much rather be known as Tonks." Lupin finished as James and Lily roared with laughter. "My dear, James and Lily Potter were two of the best friends anyone could have." Lupin told his fiancée with a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Tonks said with a delightful smile. "Remus has told me so much about you both, especially you James. I'm curious though, he told me many tales of the Marauders but neglected to tell my which name belonged to whom. Which are you?"

James laughed even harder at Remus' omissions . "I'm Prongs" he said catching his breath, "and congratulations both of you."

"I assume he did remember to tell you of, to quote my husband, his furry little problem?" Lily asked her. Tonks looked questioningly at Lupin causing him to laugh a little at her expression.

"She is well aware that I am a werewolf Lily." He answered for Tonks, "while we were at school, or anytime we were around unfriendly people, James call my condition my furry little problem so we didn't get attacked or tossed out in the street." Lupin explained to Tonks causing her to laugh at the image this presented.

James turned serious for a moment, "Remus, we owe you an apology. We changed the secret keeper to Wormtail at the last minute."

"At Sirius' request, I know James. You don't need to apologize to me." Lupin cut him off.

"How did you know?" asked an astonished Lily.

"Sirius showed up at Hogwarts while I was teaching there and told me." He replied. "Actually, I should apologize to you. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and I had Peter chained that night. But I had forgotten to take the Wolfsbane Potion that night." Lupin stared at the ground and paused.

"Okay, so exactly why would you owe us an apology?" James asked confused.

"It was a full moon that night James, I transformed and Peter escaped while Sirius fought with me to protect the kids. That's not even the worst part James. I nearly killed Sirius, but I heard a wolf's call. It was Hermione and Harry, I nearly bit them both." Lupin was crying openly now, but James and Lily both pulled him into a three-sided hug.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for Remus. We know better than anyone that you can't control yourself when you transform without the potion." " And I know that the chance to catch our betrayer would have made you forget to save your own life" said James.

"Besides, if the fact that James and Lily are here is any indication, Remus, you're bloody lucky Harry liked you or you might not be here" Tonks said lightly drawing a laugh from all of them.

"Mum, Dad, I hate to interrupt but I have two people I'd like you to meet." Harry said timidly, "And by the way congratulations you two" he added to Lupin and Tonks.

"No interruption Harry," his mother said, "we were just going to tell Remus about Sirius not betraying us but he tells us he already knew. Something about you and a couple of friends capturing Peter and then having to run for your lives when he transformed." She said smiling.

"Uh, yeah, Sirius really saved our butts on that one." Harry said, "Speaking of that little adventure, I'd like you to meet Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger my best friends and the two that were with me that night."

"It's truly an honor to meet you finally," Ron and Hermione said shaking both Lily and James' hands.

"Oh no, we are the honored ones," Lily said hugging them both. "Thank you for staying by Harry's side. I understand that he takes after me, which would mean he is unusually talented at getting into trouble." James said smiling at his son.

"Well, trouble does seem to seek him out" Ron said smiling slightly.

James and Lily laughed, "Well said Ron," Lily said.

"Yes, Harry you better not lose this one. Not many friends would try to keep you out of trouble with your own parents." James said still laughing.

"True enough, Mr. Potter." Hermione said, "But I have to say from what I've read, you really need to see Harry fly to see how he really takes after you."

"Oh yeah, James" Lupin said seriously, "he flies just like you, with a different style. You just gotta see this."

"Well, there's no time like the present is there?" Lily asked grinning at father and son.

"Yes ma'am" they both said as they walked to the broom shed.

Harry and James made their way to the broom shed through the small groups of people talking about everything from Harry's future, to the house's size. Uncle Vernon had stayed while Harry had opened his gifts just before he had surprised everyone with his parents' echoes, then excused himself saying that he had a lot of work to get caught up on at home. Dudley had stayed though, he was currently laughing with Fred and George Weasley about some of their latest products. Harry smiled when he heard Dudley tell them about the time he swallowed one of their Ton-Tongue-Toffees. They heard Aunt Petunia talking with Hagrid and Professor McGonagall about Sirius Black's unexpected death.

"It was so sad," McGonagall said, "He had just found him the previous year."

"Tha' boy can' git a break nowhere" growled Hagrid, "it just ain righ't."

Harry and his Father had just reached the broom shed when an explosion of angry voices rent the quiet garden air. Harry turned to the house to see an older woman and a man about his age both with sleek blond hair. Harry also noticed that half of his guests had drawn their wands. "Enough!" he shouted. The crowd parted miraculously as every head snapped around to stare at Harry. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were both standing before him looking scared and careworn. "Hello Draco, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry began moving toward them as he spoke, "Welcome to my parents home, what can I do for you?" he asked graciously. The entire party gasped as both Malfoys sank to their knees in front of him.

"We need a safe place to live Mr. Potter" began Narcissa as Draco scowled. "You are the owner, I presume, of my aunt's home number twelve Grimmauld Place."

"I am" Harry stated.

"We have come to beg you to allow us to return to the safety of my aunt's home. Lucius will not survive long in the new ministry prison. And with Draco's quote failure to the Dark Lord, we must go into hiding or be destroyed" Narcissa said quietly trying to hide her tears.

Harry surveyed them both regally and then spoke to Draco. "Would you have killed Professor Dumbledore if the other death eaters hadn't arrived Draco?" he asked.

"No, I tried, but I couldn't make myself cast the spell. He was right I'm not a killer, I just wanted to save my family." Draco said embarrassed. "And with Sirius dead, I have no family to go to. I am sorry we had to disrupt your party."

Narcissa had just finished saying these words when Sirius' voice rang out. "Twice wrong dear cousin." Everyone gasped again and turned to the gate. Siruis stood leaning against the fence with his eyes flashing in pure hatred. "Firstly, I am not dead. Secondly, you were wrong to even show your face to Harry. What makes you think that Harry will give a house-elf's backside whether or not you or any of your evil family is destroyed by your master? Harry lost both of his parents to him surely you can pay for following him." Harry listened to Sirius rage in a state of shock.

But as Sirius finished Harry realized that he had a real problem. He was the rightful owner on Number Twelve Grimauld Place according to Sirius' already executed will, But Sirius certainly appeared to be alive and well. "Well, as your cousin seems to dispute the fact that he is dead I would say you must speak with him about returning to Number Twelve. After all it is his home.

"Actually Harry," Sirius began "It is not. My will is a binding magical contract, once executed all transfers are irrevocable." Harry looked stunned at him.

"What would you like for me to do with it Sirius?" he asked.

"I couldn't care less Harry."

"So you have no desire to return to your house Sirius," Harry stated raising his eyebrows mockingly.

"Not just no, but Hell no. I have no intention of setting foot in that foul place ever again." Sirius vowed. "In fact you can give the house to my cousin, otherwise burn it to the ground. And make sure that my mother's hideous portrait burns with it" he said staring at Narcissa coldly.

"Very well," Harry said turning back to the Malfoys. "Mrs. Malfoy, I am legally the head of your family now in accordance with your cousins will and as such I am charged with seeing to the well being of your family. Therefore in response to your son's honesty I will allow you to live at number twelve however, I will retain ownership of the estate until one of two conditions are met."

"Name the conditions my lord" Narcissa said respectfully bowing her head and elbowing her son to indicate that he should lower his gaze as well.

"One, You and your son renounce all practice of the Dark Arts and you file for divorce from Lucius Malfoy." Everyone gasped as Harry made his demands. "Two, you and your son renounce the Dark Arts and Voldemort and all of his followers are vanquished so as not to threaten the wizarding world ever again. I do not need these conditions met now, in fact I suggest that you both go now to Number twelve and spend the next several weeks closely examining your lives and options" Harry finished dismissing them both as if they were not worthy of more of his time. Narcissa nodded and the pair left. As soon as they were gone Harry and his friends bombarded Sirius with questions about how he returned from the dead.

"Whoa," Sirius said holding his hands up. "I didn't return from the dead because I was never dead. The veil in the Department Of Mysteries execution chamber is a portkey, it transports the condemned to place on the coast of the island that Askaban is on. Of course, the condemned usually go through without a wand. I, on the other hand, had a wand so I was able to fight of the Dementors that usually do the killing." Sirius explained a very confused group of friends. His voice trailed off as he spotted James and Lily, "How is this possible?" he asked them astonished.

James stepped up to his friend, put his arm around his shoulders and proceeded to explain about the charm Harry had cast, as well as everything Sirius had missed earlier in the party. "In fact, Harry and I were just about to settle who was the best Potter seeker before your cousin and her son interrupted us." James said smiling at the gasp that passed through the garden.

"Were you now?" Sirius asked grinning. "Well then, I'll just let you two get to it and enjoy the show with everyone else."

Harry and his Father laughed as the crowd backed away to give them room. James pulled a golden snitch from his pocket, "We face the house until your mother says go." He told Harry releasing the snitch, which promptly disappeared. Lily watched it go and waited another two minutes before starting the match. Both men streaked into the air like bullets from a gun. James stayed low to the ground while Harry soared above the garden both desperately searching for the snitch.

Sirius was standing next to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione saying, "exactly opposite styles" he said thoughtfully. Suddenly Harry started one of his breathtaking dives and James shot up extremely fast. They met at about twenty feet, and both grabbed the snitch and hung on for dear life.

"NO WAY, A PERFECT DRAW!!" Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius all exclaimed in total shock as Harry and James sank to the ground still fighting to tear the snitch out of the others hand.

"Well, I expected a close match but this is unbelievable" Sirius was telling the others as Harry discussed the match with his Dad.

"What was with you trimming the grass?" he asked. James laughed, "I never could dive well, I was much better at a sharp climb. If you fly low enough you can kick off the ground and get a boost on your climb. Good thing too, because you saw it first and that dive had me torched." He said clapping Harry on the back and smiling at him.

"You were right Moony; the boy can fly like a bird." James said leaving Harry's side to go and join the discussion around Sirius.

Ginny forced her way to Harry hugging him tightly and whispering "You were fantastic up there." Harry just smiled and kissed her,

"Feel like a victory lap?" he asked her. "I thought you'd never ask." Ginny said.

They flew around the grounds enjoying the freedom flying brought them both. Harry felt him before he saw or heard him. Ginny just happened to look down on the front walk as the Dark Lord apparated at the far end of the lane and slowly walked toward the house with his wand drawn. Ginny gasped and turned her head to give Harry a look of warning. Harry merely smiled, tightened his hold on her allowing her to relax into his chest as he flew lazily out to meet his nemesis. "Good evening, Mr. Riddle" Harry called down quietly in parseltongue. Lord Voldemort looked up at them after recovering from the shock of being addressed. "Do not bother to try to curse us Tom, you don't mind if I call you Tom do you? I rather felt that we may as well dispense with the formalities." Ginny was shocked to see Riddle's wand falter.

"Why should I not curse you Mr. Potter?" Riddle asked his wand snapping back to normal height.

"Two reasons Tom, and please feel free to call me Harry" Harry replied lightly. "First, it would be a complete waste of time and energy as I would just block the curse before it reached us. Secondly, your cursing me would make it more difficult for me to welcome you to my birthday party. And I would really rather be able to welcome you into my garden so we could sit down and discuss a few things. So unless you intend to be unusually rude even for your standards, leave your wand with the house elf behind you and join us in the garden."

Riddle nodded and turned to see Dobby glaring at him, "Your wand _sir_" Dobby said with an almost sarcastic emphasis on the "sir". Riddle regarded him warily and after a moment's hesitation surrendered his wand. "I will place your wand in the guest wand cabinet, when you leave the grounds your wand will return to you at your summons" Dobby informed him in an official tone. Riddle nodded as Dobby muttered and incantation and his wand disappeared. "If you will follow me sir" Dobby said leading him around the side of the house.

Harry and Ginny landed in the garden knowing that their preparation time was short. Harry had a very distinct plan for the conversation with Voldemort. "If I could have everyone's attention please" he called. The chatter died down instantly as everyone turned to their living host. "I need everyone to move away from the house and stand behind this table facing the house, Mum and Dad at the back if you please." Everyone looked at him slightly confused but did as he asked. "Thank you, now in a few moments Lord Voldemort is going to enter this garden," he paused as people gasped, and Ron and Hermione drew their wand looking murderous. "No one is to attack him, he has surrendered his wand temporarily, He is to be treated as an honored guest. However, everyone should address him as Tom. After he is seated and has been served, I want my parents to make their appearance. Everyone keep a hand on your wands though, just in case." Everyone nodded and Harry sat down and Ginny moved to stand with Ron and Hermione just to Harry's left, just before Dobby showed Voldemort into the garden.

Harry stood as Lord Voldemort entered the garden and looked around taking inventory of everyone there. "Welcome to my parent's home Tom. Please have a seat; we have a great deal to discuss." Harry said courteously.

"Thank you Harry," Voldemort said taking the chair Harry indicated, "However, as you know, I really am no longer Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle died in my seventh year giving birth to Lord Voldemort."

"I am aware of your nickname, and yet for all you have done you remain Tom Marvolo Riddle. Can I offer you a drink? Something to eat? You must be tired; after all it's a long journey from Little Hangelton is it not?" Harry asked politely.

"It is." Voldemort said with a slight smile, "Perhaps a small glass of wine."

"Of course," Harry said nodding to Squeaky who had been standing by for his order. Within moments she had set a dusty bottle of wine in front of him, a butterbeer in front of Harry, and a plate cheeses between them.

A heavy tension settled on the garden now, as Voldemort accepted the wineglass that Squeaky had filled for him. He sipped the wine and smiled to Harry, "I must compliment you on your wine cellar Harry, this is obviously an excellent year."

"Thank you, though I must confess that I know little of these things at my age. You should probably thank my Father, I'm sure that Squeaky brought out a bottle he would have served a guest of your significance." Harry said inclining his head toward the mahogany tree that grew over his parents graves. Voldemort looked briefly once following Harry's nod, then looked fearfully a second time. James and Lily stood on their respective graves staring unblinkingly at the table. Harry allowed the shock to sink in fully before saying, "You see Tom, even a great wizard like you is not entirely foolproof."

"Why do they not attack then?" Voldemort asked his voice shaking with fear.

"Because of the Prophecy Tom" Harry replied. "Yes, I know the entire Prophecy Tom. You have spent years and lost countless devout followers trying to steal what you could have merely asked for." Voldemort looked stunned. "The prophecy stated that the one with the power to vanquish you comes as the seventh month dies, born to those who have thrice defied you. It goes on to say that you will mark him as your equal, and he will have powers that you know not. It also says that neither can live while the other survives" Harry said calmly. Now Voldemort was really shocked,

"Well that's helpful now isn't it?" Voldemort muttered, "Why would you tell me this so freely when Dumbledore fought so hard to keep it hidden from me?"

"Dumbledore kept it from you until I understood it Tom, as I now understand it perfectly you knowing it is irrelevant." Harry answered him. "You see Tom, what the prophecy means is that you and I must meet in a duel. You marked me as your equal the night you tried to murder me, he gestured idly to his scar. You also gave me many of the same powers you possessed at the time, the ability to speak parseltounge for instance."

"So the prophecy means nothing more or less than you will have the power to vanquish me in a duel." Voldemort summarized.

"In a nutshell, yes Tom. Not that this is new information to you. After all I've already escaped from, let's see now, I believe we're up to three face to face encounters with you including one duel." Harry stared into Voldemort's soulless eyes with his own eyebrows raised as if asking a question. "Of course that's not counting the first attack that my mother died to save me from."

Voldemort had been getting steadily angrier as Harry's recounting his failure to kill Harry had progressed, now his eyes glowed scarlet and his hands shook as he glared daggers at Harry. These reactions were not lost to Harry or anyone else, no one doubted for a second that Harry was succeeding spectacularly in rattling Voldemort. Harry abruptly changed tactics. "No need to worry Tom. No one in this garden doubts your ability." Voldemort stared at Harry astonished. "you know we are more alike than you know Tom" Harry continued ignoring the stare. "We were both orphaned at a young age, neither of us ever really had a home, and we both liked to collect magical things."

"Really, Harry and what have you collected?" asked an intrigued Voldemort.

"Oh a little of this and that" Harry smiled and waved his wand. Several small items appeared on the table between them. Harry picked them up smiling as he remembered where they had all come from. "You see this is the first snitch I ever caught, I keep it to remember the feeling of being good at something, And this" he picked up a small photo album. "Was a gift from Hagrid to help me remember my family." Voldemort nodded truly captivated by the dialogue. "Next of course we have an album of my friends from school." He pointed to a slightly thicker album.

"Yes," Voldemort said thoughtfully surveying the small collection noticing the basilisk fang and the dagger that looked like the sword of Gryffindor. "I can see that these would be very important to you Harry, but tell me are you ever concerned with losing them or perhaps someone stealing them?" Voldemort was smiling a dark smile now.

"Oh, no Tom." Harry replied laughing "I keep them, like you, in places that are important to me.

Voldemort began to stare into Harry's eyes as he said, "Really, and where do you feel is important, Hogwarts perhaps?"

Lily silently flicked her wand before Harry answered. "Well of course Hogwarts Tom, next there's the house at Godric's Hollow not unlike your grandfather's home is it not?" Voldemort's eyes flashed. "Then there's this house just like Riddle Manor to you. Then there's the Chamber of Secrets." Voldemort's eyes turned scarlet as many people gasped behind Harry. "Well it was the scene of our first real meeting Tom" Harry said smiling.

Voldemort couldn't stand it anymore. "You are confident now Harry Potter, surrounded by more powerful witches and wizards than you can ever hope to be. Enjoy it while it lasts, soon you will have to face me one on one again and when we meet I will be ready. You will die Harry Potter, for no one can kill me." Voldemort was nearly shouting as he finished his vow. He stood to leave but Dudley, of all people, stepped in front of him. Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he glared at Harry's cousin. Their movement's were lighting fast and both were deadly accurate. Voldemort's hand flashed out as he summoned his wand while Dudley's ham sized fists flew into a whirlwind of punches. Voldemort took punches to the stomach and head in rapid succession for perhaps five seconds before dropping to the ground as his wand finally found his hand. Harry reacted instantly and cast a banishing charm causing Voldemort to fly into the stone wall around the garden.

"You have no idea how powerful I have become Tom. I look forward to our next meeting." Harry's voice had an ice-cold tone and a deadly edge to it. Voldemort stared at him with pure hatred for a long moment, then fled from the garden.

A sigh of relief escaped almost everyone in the garden. Harry continued to stare at the gate that Lord Voldemort had just left through. His parents said nothing; they just moved to hug him along with Ginny who was muttering "Evil git." Ron however burst out laughing.

Everyone turned to give him dirty looks, but Hermione and Molly were the ones to ask, "Just what do you find so hilarious Ronald?"

"The fact that Lord Voldemort came here to intimidate Harry or worse, but thanks to Harry and Dudley's quick thinking and reactions he just left here nearly wetting and soiling himself." Ron replied still laughing.

Harry smiled, "Leave it to Ron to find something funny in the worst situation" he said. Just like that the tension in the air dissolved and everyone laughed with Ron until the tears were streaming from all of their eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Still dreaming about owning Harry Potter, yeah right like that's gonna happen.

The birthday party resumed without hesitation as people gathered in small groups to discuss what had just happened and the meaning of Harry's parting comment to Voldemort. Ginny leaned against Harry's chest as he put his arms around her waist, his face beside hers. He was looking at his father without her seeing him. James gave an almost imperceptible nod as he talked with Lupin, Sirius, McGonagall, and Hagrid. Lily smiled seeing the look pass between father and son while she chatted happily with her sister. Ron and Hermione had joined the twins discussion with Dudley, Tonks, and the older Weasleys about their newest inventions.

"Ginny, do you remember me telling you that I never wanted to break up with you again?" Harry whispered in her ear. Ginny spun in his arms to glare at him. "I do" she said her expression warning him not to try it. "I also remember agreeing with you" she said slightly coldly.

Harry never flinched, "I'm glad" he said. "Feel like sharing that decision with the world at large?" he asked grinning at her.

Her eyes glistened as tears formed in them, "What?" she asked in an emotional whisper. Everyone else in the garden was looking at them now, their attention drawn by the tone of Ginny's voice. Harry let go of Ginny except for her left hand as he kneeled in front of her drawing a gasp not only from her, but everyone else too.

"Will you marry me Ginerva Molly Weasley?" Harry asked nervously. The tears that had formed in Ginny's eyes now flowed freely down her cheeks.

"Are you mad Harry?" she asked happily. I've wanted to marry you for three years" she said before anyone could answer her question. When Harry remained kneeling in front of her she said seriously, "Yes, I will gladly marry you Harry James Potter." Everyone cheered as Ginny pulled Harry off of his knees and into a passionate kiss. Harry pulled back when he began to worry that they both might suffocate.

"Ginny," Harry said breathlessly, "I haven't had the time to buy you a ring yet. But I had a set of wedding rings given to me this morning." Ginny stared at him awestruck as what he was implying hit her. "I'll understand if you want your own ring, but my mother left me her rings for you. I think she would love for you to wear them." Harry told her smiling at her. Ginny didn't know what to say, it wasn't that she didn't want to wear Lily's ring, she just didn't want to insult her memory to anyone.

Lily seemed to sense this because she stepped behind her. "Harry lied to you Ginny" she said putting her hands on Ginny's shoulders. "I wouldn't just love it; you wearing those rings would be the greatest honor I have ever received alive or dead." Ginny's head whipped around as she stared at her future mother-in-law, seeing Lily's genuine smile she turned back to Harry and nodded because she couldn't speak. She found her voice after Harry slipped the ring on her finger, "Mrs. Potter," Ginny started but Lily interrupted her "My dear you must call me Lily." Ginny smiled and nodded at her. "Lily the honor is all mine." She said hugging her. James came up beside his wife and hugged Ginny too saying, "I wish that Lily and I could linger long enough to see your wedding, but sadly I don't think we will last more than today."

The birthday party quickly turned into an engagement party with everyone talking to Harry and Ginny about when and where they wanted to get married. Only Petunia wasn't mobbing the new couple. She sat with her sister desperately trying to understand what had just happened. "Lily I don't understand how all of this happened so quickly." Lily smiled at her sister and sat down beside her.

"Ah, well when you're the number one target for Voldemort you might tend to rush things a bit I suppose" she said sighing.

"So the guy that looked like a cross between a snake and Death really was…" she stopped looking horrified.

"Yes Petunia, that was my murderer Lord Voldemort" Lily said in a comforting voice.

"I guess now I can see why everyone is afraid of him. The man is pure evil, even Dudley noticed it." Petunia said shivering. "And Harry has to fight him alone?" she asked fearfully.

"Well, he doesn't have to fight him alone per se" Lily answered "But Harry is the only human that can kill him."

"How horrible" Petunia said terrified, "I wish I could help him."

"You already have Petunia" Lily said smiling.

Petunia looked at her sister completely shocked. "How?" she asked.

"Well your mistreatment of Harry taught him how to live in his own mind and how to protect it, although he doesn't know that yet" Lily answered.

"How will that help?" Petunia asked disbelievingly. "Voldemort is a master quote mind reader" Lily said, "Because of his experiences Harry will be able to prevent him from reading what he really knows. So he won't know that Harry knows how to kill him until Harry does it" Lily said smiling.

Dudley walked up to his mother and Aunt with a very concerned look on his face. "What's on your mind Dudley?" Lily asked as he approached.

"Mrs. Potter, I just wondered if I could help Harry in anyway. You see he saved my soul, literally, a few years ago and I would like to be able to repay him."

"I see, well Dudley I think just being a friend to Harry when he needs one is repayment enough, Not to mention dropping a few more of those haymakers of yours at the right times" Lily said smiling at him, "And do call me Aunt Lily will you, Mrs. Potter just seems so formal." Petunia and Lily looked at each other and laughed leaving Dudley very confused.

Harry was watching all of this from a distance with Ginny in his arms. "That's the happiest I've ever seen my Aunt" Harry whispered into her ear.

Ginny just smiled, "I think that you did more for everyone else than you did for yourself by creating these echoes Harry. Harry gave her a questioning look. "Well, I mean, look at them. Your mum got a chance to talk to your Aunt and your Dad got to talk to Lupin and Sirius again, although Sirius is not your doing." Harry nodded and was silent for a moment.

"What about you Gin, do they do anything for you?" Harry asked timidly. Ginny spun in his arms to stare at him like he was crazy.

"Of course this does something for me you dolt," she exclaimed. "I got to meet your parents, get engaged to you with their blessing and even got a truly warm hug from both of them. How could that not mean something to me?"

"Good" Harry said smiling, "Because Dad suggested it because he heard that you wanted to meet them and thought he could kill two birds with one stone so to speak." "Really?" Ginny asked intrigued. "Yeah, he also wanted to prove that Dumbledore was right about the whole love is the most powerful force known to man idea" Harry said grinning at her. "I guess I have to admit that he does have a point." He said thoughtfully.

"I had no idea that this was for me" Ginny said tears filling her eyes. She stared into his eyes for the longest time before saying, "Harry, I need to talk to my mum for a bit." "Sure thing Gin" Harry said smiling and releasing her.

Harry watched Ginny make her way toward her parents for a minute before going to talk with his family. He enjoyed listening to Dudley joke with Fred and George and listening to his mother and Aunt talk about growing up together. He sat smiling as his family repaired itself after many years of damage due to his parents' untimely deaths and his Aunt's abusive husband. He was getting lost in the stories and not really noticing what was going on in his own garden. Therefore it didn't really surprise him when he jumped in shock as Ginny laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, Mum and I have a great idea. Can we talk to you and your parents about it for a moment?" she asked gently. Harry had known Ginny a long time but had never heard her use that tone before.

"Uh, sure Gin," He said smiling at her. "Mum, Dad would you come with me?" he asked excusing himself from his aunt and cousin. His parents followed him and Ginny into the house where he settled them all into the sitting room.

"What's this all about Ginny?" Harry asked kindly because he could see that she was nervous.

"Well, I wanted to thank your father for suggesting the idea of creating these echoes for my benefit and I wanted to return the favor if you'll let me" Ginny said looking at Harry.

James was the first to speak, "it was our pleasure Ginny, you owe us nothing, we did this as much for ourselves as for you or Harry."

"I realize that sir," Ginny said. "But you also did this so that I would get the chance to meet you both. Now I find myself in a position to grant a wish of yours if you and Harry will allow it" she said.

Harry spoke up in a confused voice, "What wish could you want to grant that you need my permission for?"

"I want to marry you today Harry, before the echoes of your parents fade" Ginny said quietly. The room exploded into gasps and exclamations of shock.

Finally Harry took control of the situation again, "Ginny don't get me wrong I can't wait to marry you but I don't want to rush you into a wedding that isn't what you wanted. I want it to be perfect for you."

"Yes, you should take your time and plan this out Ginny. You will remember this day for the rest of your life, don't rush it" Lily said looking imploringly at Ginny.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter as long as Harry is waiting at the end of that aisle I don't care about the rest of the wedding" said Ginny smiling.

"Besides Ginny and I have had this wedding planned for at least three years" Molly said airily. Harry's mouth fell open in shock as he turned to his fiancé eyebrows disappearing into his untidy hairline while his parents looked at each other in amazement. "What, a girl can dream, can't she?" Ginny asked in an innocent voice.

"Very well," said James in a strong voice. "I will allow the wedding to occur today on one condition."

"Really and what is that sir?" Ginny asked fearfully looking him in the eyes.

James smiled at her, "That you never call Lily and I anything but James and Lily or Mum and Dad." Ginny sighed in relief while Molly and Arthur just laughed. "Sorry Ginny but we died much too young for people to call us such formal names and make us feel old" Lily said laughing, "And my husband can't help himself. If he can make a joke he will." Everyone laughed as Ginny turned to Harry pleading with him with her eyes to wed today.

"I may not be the smartest wizard in the world Ginny, but even I am not dumb enough to interfere with a woman's wedding plans" he said smiling, "If this is what you want then I suggest we get to setting up the garden." Ginny leaped into his arms as their parents left to make the announcement to the rest of the guests.

"Thank you Harry" Ginny breathed in his ear as he hugged her tightly to him. "No thank you Ginny," Harry responded, "you've just given me my greatest dream." He set her down and they both smiled at the thought as they went to rejoin the party.

The wedding was beautiful. Even without the dress robes or arranged flowers typically seen at a wedding Harry and Ginny could not have chosen a better setting to wed. The garden looked gorgeous anyway and Harry had conjured a white lattice work arch to serve as an altar. Ron and Hermione had served as Best Man and Maid of Honor. The ceremony was not unlike the wedding ceremonies used by most muggles except that there was no minister per se and the parents of the couple touched their wands together at the end to signify their families' blessings. However, at this wedding the family blessings was not just symbolic. James and Arthur's wands had just made contact when a shower of silver and gold confetti rained down on the guests. Molly and Lily touched their wands together and a clear voice belonging to no one present shouted, "Rejoice with us on this day at the joining of these two ancient and noble houses. The Griffin of the Potters weds the star of the Weasley line on this day!!!" Everyone gasped at this because it rarely ever occurred. "Uh, Dad" Harry whispered, a question in his eyes.

"It's alright Harry," both fathers started to reply. James finished the explanation, "The voice just means that you found your soul mate, which is very rare." James smiled at his son while Ginny and Harry stared at each other in astonishment. They both knew that soul mates were fated couples that had the choice to form or not form if they ever found each other.

"Well, that explains a lot now doesn't it?" Molly exclaimed. "Yes it does" said Ginny as she stepped into Harry's embrace as his wife for the first time. They shared a tender kiss to complete the ceremony and then spent the better part of two hours celebrating with their guests before the party wound down and people began to leave.

"Sirius I need to speak with you a moment before you leave" Harry called out still holding Ginny like she was going to disappear.

"What can I do for you Harry?" Sirius asked coming to stand in front of the couple.

"Actually, I wanted to know where you planned on living and what you planned on doing now that I own all of your money." Harry said seriously.

"I hadn't really thought about yet Harry," Sirius said thinking, "I've been living as a dog ever since the Department of Mysteries because I need less food and water that way and people tend to help a stray dog out."

"I have a solution for both problems if you like" Harry said staring into his godfathers eyes.

"Really," Sirius said, "Let's hear 'em."

"Well I own Black Manor so you can live there or stay here for a while, and I'd to appoint you as my financial manager. Oh, and as soon as your name is cleared by your cousin I'd like you to take the Black seats on the Wizengamut and at the Table of Wizards" Harry said grinning at him.

"Which of my cousins is going to be able to clear my name Harry," He asked skeptically, "Tonks is an Auror but was not involved in my case, and Bellatrix might have cared enough to try but she's gone so dark that I doubt it."

"Nice one Trixie, but not nice enough Huh." Harry said enjoying the look of shock on Sirius' face.

"You heard that" Sirius exclaimed, "I didn't think I got it all out"

"You didn't," Harry replied, "Bellatrix remembered it and finished it for you."

"She… She remembered" Sirius said to himself

"Yes she did," Harry said, "and your apparent death broke her in two Sirius." "I captured her a few days ago but didn't send her to the ministry. She's in the dungeon now. She's been crying her heart out for the last two days." Ginny turned and glared at him. "Don't worry dear," Harry reassured her, "The head of the Aurors knows she is here and has her wand. He gave me the permission to interrogate her so long as no physical torture or abuse was used, which I have no intention of using." Ginny still seemed miffed but also seemed to understand that Harry was trying to get useful information out of Bellatrix that the ministry wouldn't even know to look for. "May I see her Harry?" Sirius asked. "I was about to ask if you would" Harry replied before turning to lead them both to the dungeon.

Harry knocked on the metal door before opening it and stepping into the dungeon. Bellatrix was lying on a crude mattress but that was better than the floor. Ginny watched fearfully as Bellatrix kneeled before Harry and Harry raised her from the floor with a hand on each shoulder. "Bellatrix, I have very good news for you" Harry said smiling at her. "What is that Sir?" Bellatrix asked still not wanting to look Harry in the face. Ginny was shocked at Bellatrix's actions and turned to Sirius questioningly.

Sirius sighed, "She is doing what she was taught to do from the day she was born Ginny," He said seeing the question in her eyes. "She is acknowledging Harry as master, because he captured her, her parents made mine look like Order members." Ginny gasped in shock. "God, I wanted to get her out of that family so bad, but her parents promised her to that filthy Rodophus Lestrange before I turned seventeen." They watched as Harry said a few more comforting words to Bellatrix and the turned and nodded to them through the partially open door. Ginny and Sirius stepped into the room and Bellatrix's legs gave way. Harry just barely caught her before her head smacked the stone floor.

"Siri" she said fearfully. She sounded like a small child who was afraid she was going to get a spanking to Ginny. "why did you abandon me Siri?" she asked crying still in the childish fearful voice. "Bella" Sirius said softly lifting her easily out of Harry's arms and into his. "I never abandoned you, I tried to save you, but Rodolphus wouldn't let me see you, He burned any letter I wrote to you." Harry and Ginny slowly backed out of the dungeon keeping their wands ready just in case. Sirius set Bellatrix gently on her feet and said, "watch I'll show you that I never left you." He transformed into the big shaggy dog and sat staring into her eyes.

"Merlin help me!" Bellatrix cried thowing her arms around the dog's neck, "I thought Rodolphus killed you." "He tried Bella, but I got away. He just never let me near you again." Bellatrix opened her eyes to see her arms around her cousin's neck and both of them kneeling on the floor. She broke down again and sobbed hysterically as Sirius held her and stroked her hair and back. "It's okay Bella, it's okay" Sirius kept saying this over and over again, while Bellatrix sobbed and mumbled "I'm sorry Siri" over and over into his neck. Harry walked up and tapped Sirius on the shoulder, "Will you be alright with her?" he asked. Sirius nodded but handed Harry his wand, "Just in case" he said with a smile before going back to comforting Bellatrix. Harry and Ginny nodded before they left the dungeon.

Late That Night:

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand into the downstairs sitting room where his parents waited. "Ginny," Lily began solemnly, "this is your house as well as Harry's. But remember that only you and Harry can make it a home. You know that Harry loves you more than life itself, but in order for our world to return to the peace you both grew up enjoying he must face Lord Voldemort. Now I know that you would die to save him from this, but make us one promise."

"Anything" Ginny said.

Lily's eyes teared up as she looked at her son and thought of him fighting the man that murdered herself and her husband. "Promise us that you will stay out of that final fight Ginny" James said putting his arms around his wife. Ginny's eyes flashed in anger, but James continued before she could protest. "Ginny, don't think for a minute that Harry, Lily, or I doubt that you can handle yourself in a fight or that you would be a formidable ally in a fight. But in a fight against Voldemort Harry will need his entire focus to be on his adversary. He can't do that if you're in the fight." Ginny stared at James then Lily her own eyes tearing up. "Ginny, take it from someone whose been there. You have heard that James and I fought Voldemort in the past. That's not entirely true; you see I helped James find him several times. But James was in the same situation that Harry must enter now, so James went to fight him and I willingly stayed home. The only time we faced him together was the night he came to our home and you know the results of that fight." Lily said sadly.

"Are you telling me that you think you're being in that house caused James death?" Ginny asked astonished.

"Maybe not, but the knowledge that if he lost that duel his wife and child would die was definitely was a distraction." Lily told her, "If we had not been there James might have broken him that night, James was powerful enough to do it."

Ginny thought all of this over while Harry held her close to him, finally she turned to look at him. "Harry, I love you and I will do whatever you think best." She said a plea in her eyes, "But please, don't try to keep me out of the fight entirely."

Harry pulled her head to his chest and she listened to his heartbeat speed up. "I can't do this without you Gin." He said, "And I would never make you sit at home and wait for me to save the world. I just need to know when I duel with him that you are safe no matter what happens."

Ginny kissed him to answer him. "I will promise you that I will support Harry anyway I can and if he tells me to, I will run from that fight."

"Fair enough" James said warmly, "Now, Harry, I know that you want to set off now to hunt down Voldemort now. But you will need all the knowledge you can get to defeat him, therefore it is imperative that you finish school." Harry started to argue but his mother cut him off. "Harry, your father is right. Think about this for a moment; your father, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin and me have all faced him and barely escaped. We all finished school and learned a great deal more after school. You are more powerful than all of us but you need time to learn to harness that power. That is the only promise your father and I ask for Harry."

Ginny squeezed his hand reassuringly as she whispered, "You know that they're right Harry." Harry nodded to all three of them sealing the promise to his parents.

"Very well." James said smiling, "Now as it is very late, I suggest that we all say goodnight and goodbye." Ginny and Harry hugged both of his parents crying. His parents hugged and comforted them for a long while telling them not to cry as they had both lived happy lives and to take care of each other and trust the power of their love. They promised to remember that as Harry led Ginny into a guest suite, leaving the master suite to his parents. James and Lily smiled and watched them go.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay you know the drill, I own nothing but the story JKR owns everything else. Fair enough, good! On with my part.

Harry woke the next morning more rested than he had in years. He thought that if this was what he could expect for the rest of his life, after the war, he was a truly lucky man. Still, he worried about what he must do to get that life. He didn't want to murder anyone, not even the most evil human the world had ever known. The thought scared him to death, how would he be able to face a life of peace with Ginny after he had been the cause of so much pain and destruction.

Ginny woke slowly enjoying the wonderful feeling of lying in Harry's arms. As she enjoyed the feeling of security and love she thought back to last night. She and Harry had said goodnight to his parents and entered the suite his parents had setup for them. Harry had graciously left her the bathroom to change in while he changed in the bedroom. She had come to him in a silk robe and nightdress that Lily had loaned her. Harry had told her that he didn't expect her to want him after such a sudden wedding and would be more than happy to sleep elsewhere if she wished. Although, he did add that he would love to hold her through the night. She distinctly remembered being touched at his courtesy and thoughtfulness. She had been nervous about the night ever since the wedding and it meant a lot to her that Harry would not demand her body like many boys his age would have. In the end she had just smiled at him and dropped the robe before kissing him and leading him to bed.

She wished they could stay in this moment all day, but knew that there were other things that Harry would want to do today. In fact, as she became more conscious of her surroundings she began to sense uneasiness in Harry. He hadn't said anything; it was more that his embrace was slightly stiff. She knew better than to pry into his concerns, even if she was his wife, so she shifted so that her body was pressed a little tighter to his and looked up into his green eyes.

Harry felt Ginny shift closer to him and glanced down at his wife from his musings to find her staring into his eyes. "Good morning love," he said smiling at her. "Good morning," she responded brightly, "You know, I think I could really get used to this kind of a morning. Especially if you weren't silently worrying yourself into a mental breakdown" Ginny said smiling up at him from his chest. Harry smiled to himself and pulled her even closer to him until she was lying on top of him, her head just under his chin. He rested his chin on her head and sighed, "I hope we'll always wake up like this after the war Gin." He said staring at the wall "But I'm afraid, killing changes a person. What if you don't like the man that comes home from the war? More importantly, what if I don't like him?"

He could feel Ginny's laugh but not hear it, it didn't last long; more of a chuckle than anything. He looked at her questioningly surprised to see a merry light in her eyes. "Oh, Harry." She said still smiling up at him. "There is nothing that you could do to change how I feel about you; I thought you'd know that by now. As for you, well if you don't feel like you can kill him we'll figure something else out so I wouldn't worry about it."

Harry loved how she could always make the biggest problems seem unimportant. "Well, just what would you worry about?" he asked with a mischievous look. "How about your wife?" Ginny answered kissing him passionately. Harry decided that worrying about Ginny was much better that worrying about the war.

An hour or two later when Harry and Ginny finally emerged from their room, they got two wonderful shocks. They entered their dining room to find Ron and Hermione eating breakfast with his parents.

"Sorry we didn't wait on you but we weren't sure how long you'd be this morning." Harry and Ginny's jaws dropped at the sound of James' voice.

"We stopped by to try to plan our next step Harry, but you're parents said that you and Ginny were sleeping a little late today. They said that the four of you were up pretty late last night talking about the future." Hermione said as Harry and Ginny looked sidewise at each in confusion.

"Well Harry, I guess we don't have to wonder about your charming ability do we?" Ginny said half teasing and half amazed.

"I guess not" James and Lily said both completely seriously.

"I'll agree with that, not that I ever doubted your power Harry" Hermione added.

"Care to fill me in?" asked Ron in confusion.

"Mum and Dad's echoes should have faded away last night but they didn't obviously." Harry explained still staring at his parents.

"Why don't you two come and eat something?" Lily offered "we'll all discuss what this means later." The newlyweds couldn't resist the wonderful smell of food so they sat and enjoyed the rest of breakfast with Harry's parents and his best friends. After he and Ginny were full and their plates were cleared away by the house elves Harry and Ginny got their second shock of the morning. Harry had commented that he would really have to compliment his staff on their cooking only to be told that his mother had cooked breakfast this morning to give the elves a rest.

Harry couldn't say anything to express his feelings so he got up, walked around the table and hugged his mother tightly. "I thought that smelled familiar" he said quietly when he found his voice.

Lily smiled, "Your father always loved those dishes, so I guess your more like him than anyone knew." Everyone else in the room was tearing up, but Ginny looked downright scared. Lily caught the look and knew she was worrying that Harry might not like her cooking now. "Don't worry Ginny," she told her daughter-in-law. "We'll spend some time later swapping recipes. Your mother could make a car bumper taste good." That lightened the mood up considerably.

"Well," Ginny said brightly, "What do we have to do today?"

"Let's see" Harry replied conjuring a parchment and quill. Ginny noticed that the parchment already had several items listed on it already.

"When did you start this?" she asked Harry.

"Oh, I had some time yesterday and sat down with Dad talk about what we had to do after I married you." Harry replied causing both him and his father to smile. "Now then, first we have to go to the Ministry of Magic and register as a married couple. Second we need to visit Gringotts so that we can give you access to our vaults."

"What vaults?" Ginny asked forgetting for a moment that Harry's money was hers now.

Lily was the one to answer, "Ginny," she said gently, "Remember that I told you that this house was now yours as well Harry's last night."

"Yes, of course" Ginny replied.

"Well dear, that means that everything that Harry inherited is yours as well." James finished for his wife.

"Oh, uh... right." Ginny said somewhat ashamed.

"Don't worry dear," Lily said, "I had the same thought when James and I married." This statement caused everyone else at the table to laugh. Even Ginny had to smile and chuckle a little.

Harry brought everyone back on task saying, "after that I am going to take you shopping for a suitable wedding present, and no you lot can't come with us or badger her about it when we get back" he finished glaring at Ron and Hermione in mock seriousness. Hermione, James, and Lily laughed at his tone.

Ron, on the other hand, scowled at Harry and Ginny and mumbled "can't even bug my sister anymore, what is the world coming too."

Ginny didn't even notice the jab; she was too busy trying to protest while her eyes lit up like Christmas tree lights. A small argument broke out between Harry and Ginny about whether or not they would be as Ginny put it "wasting money on gifts that she didn't need." Everyone else laughed at the fight knowing that neither was really upset and that Harry would definitely win this one. James and Lily laughed even harder than Ron and Hermione because they knew exactly how much money Harry had to spend.

Harry and Ginny left the table to dress properly for the day still "arguing" but smiling all the while. "Well Ron, it looks like they have a busy day ahead of them." Hermione commented.

"Yeah, but I don't want them to rush it. They deserve to enjoy their first day together; our business can wait another day." Ron said smiling at her.

"Perhaps it shouldn't" James said quietly surprising them both. "Yes, Lily and I know all about the horcruxes, and the prophecy. I think that the four of us should have a nice long chat about all of this" he said surveying them seriously.

"I don't know Mr. Potter, this is Harry's task, we're just here to support him, he calls the shots on this one." Ron said nervously.

"Trust me Harry won't mind if we can give him a lead or two tomorrow, and as Lily and I are on borrowed time anyway I'm afraid that we don't have time to wait." James said looking Ron in the eye. "Lily and I have fought this fight before and we want to make sure that Harry knows everything we knew when we died."

Harry and Ginny stepped out of their front door fifteen minutes later dressed as anything but a couple of Hogwarts students. They both wore robes of deep purple and black traveling cloaks. As they walked down the lane in front of Potter Manor Ginny began to pelt Harry with questions about her new status in the magical world. "Well Ginny, you are now of age by marriage to me so you can do magic whenever you want. You are also the lady of Potter Manor so the staff, meaning Dobby and Squeaky and all the other house elves, will obey any command you give them just like I gave it to them. They will also keep any secret you wish, even from me." Harry said as they neared a small white circular stone on the side of the lane.

"Why on earth would I want to keep a secret from you Harry?" Ginny asked incredulously as Harry led her onto the stone which expanded to allow them to stand comfortably on it.

"I don't know, surprise party or something?" Harry answered smiling at her.

"Oh, never thought of that." Ginny said thoughtfully, "Uh, Harry, why are we standing on a stone?" she asked as she noticed the stone expanding.

"Ginny you need to remember this stone and everything around it very clearly." Harry said seriously. "This stone marks the apparation point to Potter manor. Eventually I'd like to install one in the garden and one in the tree line beside the house, but for now during the war this is the only place not protected by anti- apparition wards."

"Right, so we are apparating to the Ministry then?" Ginny asked him, "But, Harry, you don't have a license yet do you?"

Harry smiled at her, "Not yet but I do have a temporary license to allow me to apparate directly to the ministry for my test as I have no legal magical guardian anymore. So we'll register and then I'll go take my test. By the way, as you are of age you can take yours too if you feel ready to." Harry told her as she grabbed his arm.

"That would be great, wish I could practice more though." Ginny said looking at her husband admiringly. "Tell you what; try to apparate to the entrance hall of the ministry yourself while holding my arm. If it doesn't work you'll be able to follow me. But if it does then you'll know you can." Harry said smiling again. Ginny looked astonished at the brilliance of his plan and started to say so but Harry stopped her. "Dad gave me the idea yesterday while we were getting ready. Said that's what he did before his test. Said it worked like a charm, and after his dad tested him that way the ministry test was a joke." Ginny smiled and kissed Harry's cheek while mentally thanking her father-in-law for his brilliance. Then releasing Harry's arm but taking his hand they both turned on the stone and disappeared.

Meanwhile, back in Harry's study James and Ron sat at the large oak desk poring over several parchments covered in notes that James had acquired while fighting Voldemort the fist time. The notes detailed everything from the victims to locations even the style of the murders and other crimes committed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. "The horcruxes will be far worse than Riddle himself won't they Mr. Potter?" Ron asked.

"Probably Ron," James answered him thinking, "He likes pain and torture so I imagine he would protect the pieces of his soul with those things. And call me James please, I can't stand being called Mr. Potter. Reminds me of school." He said grinning at Ron's astonished face. "When you cause as much trouble as Padfoot and me you get called Mr. a lot, and it's never means anything good is about to happen." Both men laughed as Sirius walked into the room to join the meeting.

"You didn't have the worst of it Prongs. At least you were Mr. Potter, me I had to deal with _Mr. Black_, always made me feel dirty or something." Sirius said sitting down as Ron and James howled with laughter. "Oh shut it Prongs, what are you two working on anyway?" he asked James.

"I wanted to make sure that Harry knew everything that we knew when he faces…" he looked at Ron questioningly, "Riddle?" Ron nodded.

"Good idea James," Sirius said , "got the notes on his dueling style we found at Hogwarts?" "No, I'd forgotten we had those. I was going to tell Ron about his style from memory." James said in an awe struck voice. "Do you remember where we put those Padfoot?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

Lily and Hermione sat in the sitting room discussing Horcruxes and when and when not to help Harry in the fight. "You must understand Hermione, Voldemort is an exceptionally gifted wizard. In a duel only Dumbledore equals his skill, to face him and survive you must be totally focused on him. He duels entirely silently and uses curses that cannot be blocked along with those that can. I'm not sure he even flinches when cursing, he didn't against me; but that was a very short duel." Lily said quietly but seriously. "I was no match for him in a duel; I might have been clever enough to hold my own in a battle of wits but not skill."

"I always heard you were a very gifted witch Lily" Hermione said smiling, "But it's like Harry said in our fifth year. If Riddle wants to kill you, very few people can stop him."

Lily smiled at her son's wisdom. "Maybe he did inherit more than my eyes" she said fondly, "although he takes after his father more."

"Oh, he is incredibly intelligent Lily, but he can duel with the best of us all too. I think he takes after both of you a lot; he just looks more like James."

"That's a comforting thought, Hermione," Lily said, "James was deadly in a duel, but he couldn't afford a distraction when in a duel. Just remember that when the time comes." Lily said more seriously, "and I'm not just talking about Harry either." She said inclining her head knowingly at Hermione. "You might want to consider this in regards to Ron as well."

"How would I be a distraction to Ron or Harry?" Hermione asked bewildered.

Lily just laughed at her. "For all of your considerable intelligence Hermione you are really rather thick concerning those closest to you."

"What?" asked Hermione somewhat offended.

"I meant no offense Hermione, but it's obvious that Harry loves you like the sister he never had and Ron…" she paused to smile a maternal smile at Hermione. "Ron loves you more than you could ever realize, far more than friend or sister. I truly believe he would move heaven, earth, and hell to spare you from the coming war if he didn't know you wouldn't let him." Seeing the troubled look on Hermione's face, Lily continued softly, "James was the same way; it took me years to figure it out. Don't wait that long to tell him you love him Hermione, the knowledge can only help you both deal with what is to come."

Hermione looked shocked, thoughtful, and pleased at the same time. "How did you know I loved him?" she asked Lily.

Again Lily laughed quietly at her, "Because I remember how I was before James and I married. I was just like you, except I couldn't control my temper as well as you" she said. "Just keep my advice in mind when the time comes, okay?"

"I will Mrs. Potter."

Sirius returned a few minutes after he left holding an enormous pile of parchment, "Dumbledore always asked people in the school dueling club to make notes of their opponent's style. Then he'd make you study them and write a report about it laying out any peculiarities in your opponent. He said that studying your opponent's style gave you an advantage, much like in poker. For example, your dad always tossed his hair out of his eyes before he cast a body bind curse" Sirius explained setting the pile on the edge of the desk.

"Really," said Ron grabbing the top sheet and examining it closely.

"Yeah, but your dad was sharper than most. Dumbledore always offered these reports to the opponent; your dad spent hours studying his own style. By seventh year he and James were almost undefeatable in a duel. Neither had any real reliable tells in their style."

Harry and Ginny appeared in the entry hall to the Ministry of Magic just like they left the apparition point in front of their house. Ginny realized that she was still only loosely holding Harry's hand and stared at him with wide eyes. "Doubted yourself Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I've never tried to apparate on my own. Mum and Dad explained it to me and tried to teach me enough so that I could go on if something happened during side –along, but I never tried by myself." Ginny said breathlessly.

"I never doubted you Ginny; you are a very gifted witch." Harry said folding her into an embrace. He held her for a moment before they moved to check their wands at the security desk. The guard weighed Ginny's wand and gave it back to her and then started when he realized he was checking the wand of Harry Potter. He started to say something but Ginny spoke up, "Call attention to us here and you will regret it." She whispered menacingly. Harry looked at her curiously. "Don't really feel like dealing with the minister or my brother right now" she said sweetly. But Harry knew it was to protect him from the press that she knew he hated.

"Oh right, Percy Weasley" the guard said quietly, "Arthur said you might want to avoid him. Sorry about the wait lifts are at the end of the hall, family registrar's office is on the fifth floor. Good day to you ma'am." He winked at Ginny as she and Harry turned to go to the lifts. Harry immediately saw why he had not used Ginny's name. Rita Skeeter was across the hall staring at the guards desk as if waiting for someone. They hurried past her careful not to let her see Harry's scar and entered the fist available lift.

"That was kind of him" Harry told Ginny referring to the guard's behavior as the lift rose silently.

"Yeah, glad to see other people hate Rita's stuff too." She said smiling. The registration took less than five minutes, The couple merely had to sign a form that stated that they were married in a ceremony that was legally binding in either the muggle or wizarding world. Then a form that stated their new address. Harry immediately demanded that this form be sealed to protect their privacy.

"Of course Mr. Potter," the ministry witch said smiling at him. "The parchment has an enchantment on it rendering the information on it invisible unless the Wizingamot files a legal request for it. The request must prove that they have a legal reason for accessing these files."

"And what would be a legal reason for knowing my address?" Harry inquired.

"The only reason that we release any personal information is in the event that the witch or wizard in question is under reasonable suspicion of a crime or in the event of a death in your family so that the appropriate communication may be owled to you.

"Very well." Harry said and he and Ginny turned to head up to the fourth floor to take their apparition tests. An hour later both Harry and Ginny walked out of the testing center with their apparition licenses on file with the ministry. They stopped by Arthur Weasley's office on their way out to say hello.

"Ah Ginny," Arthur said warmly hugging his daughter. "I assume you took your apparition test as well?" he said smiling at her.

"Yes, and we both passed" she said releasing her father.

"Wonderful," Arthur said shaking Harry's hand now. "So to what do owe the pleasure of this visit from my newest son-in-law and favorite daughter?" he asked smiling at Harry.

"Nothing special I'm afraid Mr. Weasley, we just stopped by to tell you how the test went and say hi." Harry said.

"Well, that is special in and of itself is it not?" Arthur said.

"Dad" Ginny said exasperated, "I am still a part of your family you know." Arthur smiled at her,

"Of course you are Ginny, and so is your new husband." Harry put and arm around his wife and smiled at his father-in-law. "I'd love to sit and chat for a while but I'm afraid you caught me on my way out. We had a report about some fool selling instant polyjuice potion, so I'm on my way to investigate" Arthur said apologetically.

"Just as well Dad, Harry and I have a few other errands to run today too. You and Mum will have to stop by the manor for dinner soon though," she looked at Harry questioningly realizing she probably should have asked him first, "right Harry?" she finished hopefully.

"Of course they must, you don't think that the staff is going to like cooking for just us all the time do you?" Harry answered smiling at her. Arthur and Ginny laughed at him as they all walked out of the office.

"I'll save you a trip" Arthur said quietly, "There's an employee apparition point at the end of the hall, Fred and George used to use it all the time to visit. So long as the Minister doesn't catch you using it, you'll never have to go back to the entry hall."

Ginny looked at her father and caught the familiar wink that he always used when letting a secret out and said quietly, "Thanks a lot Dad."

"Just don't go telling everyone about it" he said as they reached the apparition point.

"Don't worry we're good at keeping secrets," Harry said grinning, "runs in the family."

Arthur couldn't help himself, he had to laugh as Harry and Ginny apparated while he shielded them from the view of the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

I still don't own anything in this story but the plot, so on we go!

Harry and Ginny apparated directly into the Leaky Cauldron from the ministry. As it was nearing noon Harry smiled at Tom, the innkeeper, and said, "Good day Tom, what's today's special?" Tom's face lit up, he had not had a customer in quite a while now with everyone so afraid and he told Harry and Ginny this as he rushed to serve them. Harry and Ginny enjoyed a wonderful meal and good butterbeer while they rested after their morning activities at the Ministry. After a while they both stood up, thanked Tom and went out into the back alley where Harry tapped the third brick up and two across from the trash bins to open the archway into Diagon Alley. Harry led Ginny through several shops refusing to allow her to pay for anything she wanted including the gorgeous emerald necklace he bought as a wedding gift. The necklace was far more expensive than Ginny had ever imagined any jewelry being, but Harry never even flinched as he paid for it. They spent a lot of time buying things that they knew they would need for school, like new robes, and potion supplies. They had to wait to buy books as they didn't know what they needed. Finally around four-thirty Harry led Ginny into Gringott's Bank.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Potter" the goblin helping them said as he sat down at his desk. "How may I assist you, other than the joining of your accounts?"

Ginny looked stunned, "How did you know?

"The ministry sends us a letter whenever two people marry as a courtesy so that we may draw up the proper documentation before the couple arrives" the goblin explained dismissively. "It saves the couple a great amount of time, you see all of the funds in your personal account Mrs. Weasley Potter has already been moved into Mr. Potter's vault. And your keys to his vault are already made" he said while Ginny sat trying to absorb everything he said. "Now, I will need your old key ma'am before I give you your new keys and you will both need to sign these forms which state that the bank has permission to combine the accounts and create duplicate keys to Mr. Potter's vault."

Ginny looked at Harry with a concerned look on her face, "I left my key in my room at the Burrow" she said in a slightly despairing voice.

"It is in the possession of your parents then?" the goblin asked.

"Well, it's in their house anyway" Ginny said.

"Then that will not be a problem, if you would just leave a note with me telling your parents where the key is located and requesting that they return it to the bank at their earliest convenience that will suffice. The bank will simply revert ownership of the key back to your parents until it is returned" the goblin said smiling at her. "Don't worry, it happens all the time" he said noticing her troubled look. Twenty minutes later Ginny had her keys, the letter was on it's way to the Burrow tied to the leg of one of the bank's owls, and Harry and Ginny were standing in the open doorway to their vault with Ginny staring at the piles of gold, silver, and bronze unable to speak. She had always known that Harry was well off; but had no idea just how wealthy he, and now she, really was.

"I told you not to worry about spending too much didn't I?" Harry said fighting not to laugh at her expression.

Ginny turned to face him, "Is all of that really mine now too?" she asked expecting to hear him say she was dreaming.

"Every knut" Harry said smiling at her. Ginny didn't respond but literally leaped into Harry's arms and kissed his lips like they were going to disappear. When she finally pulled back breathing heavily Harry set her gently on her feet saying, "It's a good thing I've been working out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked laughing at him. "Well… if I hadn't been I either wouldn't have been able to catch you, or we both would have fallen backwards onto the floor. I'd hate to see you mess up those beautiful robes because your husband wasn't fast enough to prevent it." Harry said grinning.

"Git" Ginny said slapping him lightly on the arm and smiling at him. They filled their money bags, thanked the goblin for his help and left to stop by Fred and George's shop.

"Harry, Ginny!" Fred called over the heads of his customers. "What brings you two to my humble establishment?" he asked dramatically.

"Oh, nothing really, just thought we might pick up a few items to show the original Marauder" Ginny said picking up several of Fred and George's best sellers.

"Original Marauder" George said joining them. "Are we talking of Mooney, or Padfoot?" he asked.

"Neither, I was thinking more of Prongs" Harry said.

Fred and George both did a double take. "Prongs?" they both asked astonished. "But, he's gone. Isn't he?" Fred asked.

"Not unless he left after breakfast" Ginny said loving the look on her brothers' faces. "Why don't you two drop by for dinner. You didn't really get a chance to talk to him yesterday" she offered kindly.

"Yeah," Harry said at once, "and bring your best stuff. I know he'll love them."

Fred and George looked at each other shell shocked. "You want us to try to impress _**your dad**_ Harry. You do realize we are talking about the man that inspired us in the first place" George said staring at Harry.

"Yep, and I'm sure he'd love to meet you and hear all about your business" Harry said smiling.

"So, how much do I owe you for these?" Ginny asked.

Fred grinned at her. "Nothing" said George.

"What!?" Ginny asked, "This stuff must cost you a fortune to make and you're giving it to me" she said incredulously.

"Yeah, we forgot to mention it yesterday, not that we had a chance, but one of the perks of marrying Harry Potter is that you never pay here" Fred said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Harry gave us a thousand galleons as a start up loan. We don't forget a debt Ginny. He doesn't pay here, and since his money is yours now, neither do you." George said grinning triumphantly at her.

"You guys will never let me forget that will you?" Harry asked morosely.

"Never" said both twins in a most conspiratorial voice.

Ginny laughed at Harry's discomfort, "Well, you can't say they aren't loyal or honest Harry" she said still laughing at the look on his face.

"Actually, I can" said Harry, "that thousand galleons was a _GIFT_ not a loan" Harry said pointedly. "I've told them that a thousand times but they never listen" he said shaking his head. "Oh well, at least they are loyal friends. So Squeaky will probably have dinner ready around seven," Harry said, "unless mum beats her to it" he added in a mutter.

"So we will see you then, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there" said Fred and George.

"Good," Harry said brightly, "I'll see if Remus and Padfoot can make it too" he told them. Harry and Ginny bid them a good day and stepped out of the shop. "Ready to go Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked.

"Good Lord, I love being called that" Ginny sighed as she wrapped her arms around Harry.

"What, Mrs. Potter?" he asked.

"Yes," she said looking into his eyes. "And I'm quite ready for you to take me _home_" she emphasized the word "home" just to see his reaction. Harry just smiled as tears glistened in his eyes. Ginny knew what was going through his mind, Harry had never felt like he had a home. She hugged him tighter as he spun them on the spot to apparate swearing to herself he would never feel that way again.

Harry led Ginny up through front door of their home carrying the bags full of purchases from Diagon Alley. He quietly banished the bags to the room that they shared as she drew her wand. Both were a little nervous considering that the house was silent. They cautiously moved further into the house to find Ron, Hermione, James, Lily, and Sirius fast asleep in the study off of the entrance hall. Breathing a sigh of relief they stowed their wands and made their way down to the kitchens to find Dobby and Squeaky. The kitchens were deserted and spotless, Harry looked at Ginny and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I forgot, Mum gave the staff the day off" Harry said looking at his watch.

"Oh no…" Ginny said in shock, "we have guests coming in…" she looked at her watch and jumped.

"An hour" Harry finished for her, "Guess we better get busy huh?" said Harry rolling up his sleeves.

Ginny stopped him, "why don't you go owl Remus and my parents?" she asked sweetly. "I'll take care of dinner. It won't be much later than we thought and the only person who will notice is Ron, and that's just too bad" she finished grinning.

Harry chuckled to see the look on her face, "If you're sure you can spare me, I'll go send off Hedwig and come back to help out."

"Good" said Ginny shoving him out of the kitchens.

Harry returned a few minutes later to find pots simmering on the stove, a pair beautiful roasting chickens in the oven, and Ginny working on an enormous salad.

"Well," said Harry wrapping his arms around her from behind, "looks like you don't need a tour of the kitchens." He kissed her neck before adding, "What can I do to help?"

"I don't really know Harry." Ginny said smiling at him, "But another kiss from my husband sure won't hurt" she said her eyes twinkling. Harry kissed her again before asking what she was putting in the salad. Ginny told him the types of greens and other ingredients as she started dicing a tomato.

"Well how about I whip up a dressing?" he asked loving the surprised look on her face.

"You can make a salad dressing from scratch?" she asked incredulous.

"Yeah… my Aunt made me cook most of the time so I got fairly good at it." Harry smiled at her, "Of course, our Mums make me look like a ten year old amateur." Ginny laughed briefly before agreeing that a homemade dressing would go over real well with her family. Harry set to work watching his wife and smiling to himself. Ginny had a slight frown on her face while she worked and he knew why. "You know Gin, I never could get enough of the food at your mum's" Harry said quietly causing her to look up at him. "And if the smells in here are any indication…" he smiled at her, "I'll have to watch myself around here too. We don't want me to be overweight when I go back to school do we?"

Ginny smiled her first truly relaxed smile since they got home. "No I imagine the rest of the quidditch team might have something to say to a fat captain. Especially one that was underfed last year." She said causing them both to laugh. They cooked together for almost an hour perfectly complimenting each other. Ginny worked on the chickens and vegetables, while Harry worked some muggle magic with the sauce pans. They had the meal just about ready when a great chime echoed above them.

"Reckon that's the doorbell?" Harry asked grinning.

"Got to be Lupin" Ginny said smiling, "Fred and George don't know how to use one." Harry laughed as he walked toward the kitchen door.

"Don't count out your parents Gin, I'm sure they've been here before and know where to find the doorbell."

Ginny laughed as she realized that even if her brothers did try to use the doorbell, she didn't even know where it was much less them. "Before you go play host again, do you think that glaze should go over the chicken now or at the table?" she asked.

"Both" said Harry and then he was gone to greet their visitors.

Harry and Ginny led their guests into the formal dining room where everyone sat down at the long mahogany table.

"I apologize for the late hour, but we forgot that the house elves had the day off" Ginny said looking into the faces of her family and friends.

"OH, I'd forgotten I'd done that Ginny" exclaimed a shocked Lily. "You should have asked me to help you"

"Actually Harry showed some rather amazing skills in the kitchens of his own Lily" Ginny said smiling at her mother-in-law. "I'm sure you'll recognize most of the sauces" she said as Harry waved his wand and the meal that he and Ginny had spent an hour feverishly cooking appeared on the table. Everyone gasped at the non-verbal magic, and again as they began to recognize the various dishes.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself" Harry said. "I've wanted to do that for seven years." Everyone laughed at this.

Not to be outdone Ginny raised her wand and waved it causing the food to serve itself to the diners. "I thought I'd make sure everyone got at least one helping before Ron ate everything" she said smiling at her brother. Everyone but Ron laughed at her joke.

Ron started to defend himself but Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Let it go Ron, she's nervous" Ron looked astonished at Hermione who just smiled and started to eat.

Fred just couldn't help himself, "Well there's first time for everything George" he said.

"Really and what is that?" George asked innocently knowing exactly what Fred was talking about.

"We are sitting at a beautiful table piled very high with delicious food and our dear younger brother is the only person to not have tasted it yet." Fred replied smiling at Ron. Even Ron had to laugh at the joke as he picked up his fork and started in on his chicken. Ginny caught Fred's eye and mouthed "Thank You" without anyone but Harry noticing. Fred and George both merely winked.

"Molly is this your Sunday chicken recipe?" Lily asked between bites. "I'm not sure" Molly replied "This tastes like mine only there's something in this that I can't place." Both women looked at Ginny while Harry grinned at her from the other end of the table.

"Well, I started with your recipe mum. But the glaze is Harry's grandmother's" Ginny said.

"I never would have thought of doing that" Lily said

"Hopefully it's not too bad, first try and all" Ginny said nervously. "Are you kidding?" asked Molly.

"This is the best chicken I've ever tasted, Sorry Lily" said James.

"Ha!" Lily laughed at him. "Flattery rarely worked in life what makes you think it will in death James?" she asked slapping his arm. "Ginny if I had ever thought to combine the two James might have a reason to apologize. However, I think that you inherited your mother's cooking skills so you can probably cook better than me anyway." She said looking at Ginny with utter admiration. The sentiments were echoed around the table and the meal disappeared faster than a golden snitch in the world finals.

After the meal the men went into the study while the women stayed in the dining room. "I didn't know Harry could cook" Lily exclaimed.

"Neither did I," Molly responded, "but that glaze was delicious, and the salad dressing was the best thing I've ever tasted." Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other behind the two adults backs.

Hermione got up and walked over to Ginny smiling. "Thank you for a most delicious meal" she said sitting next to her friend.

"Was it really good?" Ginny asked nervously.

"That was the best meal I've eaten in many years, and I know Ron was seriously considering nominating you to cook for all of the Gryffindor celebration parties this year" Hermione said laughing. Ginny laughed with her finally accepting that she was a good cook. The two started to get up to leave but both adults stopped them.

"Oh no you don't" they said. "You're not going anywhere until I learn how to make that meal" said Lily smiling.

"And I'm not leaving until I hear the story either" Molly said laughing.

Ginny looked slightly afraid until Lily said, "I'd better start cooking that or James may try to haunt the place to get better food."

"And I'd never see any of your family if I don't start learning some of your secrets dear" Molly said hugging her daughter.

"Lily, not to be rude; but since you and James are dead do you even have to cook anymore?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes," Lily said smiling "death changes nothing really, James and I live in our own house on the other side but are welcome in the houses of both of our ancestors." She explained. "But the house cleans itself now" she joked because Ginny was looking sort of troubled. All of the women laughed. "Ginny, there are things about the afterlife that I am forbidden to tell the living." Lily said taking Ginny's hand, "But I would love to tell you anything I can" she said warmly. "Really Ginny, death is nothing to fear and James and I went through it together and have made our peace with it. Don't be afraid to ask either of us about it" she finished squeezing Ginny's hand reassuringly. "Now then, where did Harry learn to cook like that?" She asked.

Ginny just smiled and replied, "At your sister's."

Meanwhile, in the study James and Sirius were holding their stomachs laughing at the twins inventions. "Oh James, I wish I could say we had a part in this" Sirius said gasping for air.

"Me too Padfoot, more importantly I wish we had this stuff at Hogwarts" James said leaning against the back of an armchair, "Can you imagine the stuff we could have pulled on Snivellus?" he asked Sirius who actually fell on the floor laughing this time.

"Oh, God I'd love to see his face." Sirius said rolling on the floor like a dog.

"Oh, somehow I doubt that" said a smiling Lupin.

"Oh come on Remus" exclaimed an exasperated James. "You can't tell me you don't want to slip him that telescope" Sirius said.

"Well, I have to admit it was pretty funny" He said chuckling.

"What do you mean _was pretty funny_?" James asked.

"Well I taught with him at Hogwarts, and these two "Lupin motioned to the twins, "absolutely hated him. They were always leaving stuff like this in his classroom." James and Sirius looked at the twins stunned for a full ten seconds. Then they exploded into laughter again.

"You're kidding, right?" They asked Lupin.

"Not at all" he replied. "I can't tell you the number of times he brought me the Wolfsbane potion grumbling about his cauldrons turning into cheese or a wand that attacked a student or, my personal favorite, the chalk that refused to write anything but swear words on his blackboard" Lupin said making everyone laugh harder than ever.

When James finally stopped laughing he looked at Arthur, "Tell me they didn't do this to all their teachers" he asked.

"Nah. Only the evil gits like Snape that took house points away on principle" the twins answered him causing even their father to laugh. "Although by far I think our best work was done on Umbridge don't you Fred?" George asked his brother. "Definitely" Fred replied smiling, "Wish you four could have seen that, even you would have been proud of that one Dad" Fred said staring at his Father.

"Oh, I heard about your exploits concerning Delores Umbridge" Arthur said smiling. "And your quite right I was very proud of you like I always am" he said winking at them.

"What'd they do Harry?" James asked his son.

"They set off enough magical fireworks to light up Hogwarts, Hogsmede, and anything else in about a fifty mile radius" Harry said without cracking a smile which just made James and Sirius laugh harder. "the best part was, every one but Filch hated her. So she and Filch tried to put them out, but everything they tried just made them worse. It went on for hours." Harry said now laughing along with his father and godfather.

"I think we might have been beaten as the most troublesome students to ever attend Hogwarts Padfoot old boy" said James shaking both twins hands.

"Oh, you definitely were Dad." Harry said looking James in the eye. "Umbridge passed an educational decree stating that teachers could only give instruction on things pertaining to their subject. So Fred and George transfigured part of the most used corridor in Hogwarts into a swamp. She couldn't get rid of it and according to her own decree no one could help her" Harry told him.

James turned to the twins with a look of admiration on his face, "that boys, was sheer genius" he said.

"I thought so" said Arthur, "In most cases I didn't approve of the boys antagonizing teachers, but that woman was pure evil and I thought she deserved Fred and George's worst" he said looking proudly at his sons. "I hardly need to say that exceeded my wildest dreams. So if you ever need a really good prank for someone my two middle sons are the best in the world" he finished hugging both boys who looked thunderstruck.

"Actually Mr. Potter, we have a confession to make" Fred said looking at James. "You said earlier that you wish you'd had a part in these products."

"You have no idea" James said.

"Well sir, you did. You and your three closest friend all did" George said solemnly.

"How's that?" James and Sirius asked puzzled. Harry pulled an old piece of parchment from the inside pocket of his robes and handed it to his father.

"Remember this Dad?" he asked. James examined the parchment carefully before saying, "No, should I?"

Fred tapped the parchment with his wand and James' eyes went wide. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he said with Fred. As the marauders map appeared on the parchment before James shimmering eyes George spoke. "We were inspired by the Marauders. We nicked the map from Filch's office in our first year it took months of being insulted by the map to discover how to work it. The map allowed us to explore Hogwarts and Hogsmede more than any student in our year and we found all kinds of things on our excursions. But the map also helped keep us out of trouble, not only from teachers but it would refuse to work if we tried to push the limits too far. So thank you Messieurs Mooney, Padfoot, and" he inclined his head at James, "Prongs."

James collapsed into an armchair and held his head in his hands. "I helped write that with the intention of giving it to my kids one day, it was my idea." He said helplessly. "Filch caught us in our seventh year and confiscated it. Bloody jerk refused to believe that Sirius, Remus, Peter or me would do anything to benefit a future generation" he said.

"Well we know better sir," Fred said, "That's why we gave the map to Harry in his third year."

"How did you know?" James asked incredulously.

Harry answered by raising his wand and casting his patronus. James stared at the silver stag which stared back for a moment before lowering its head to James' upraised hand.

"You've done more since your death than you can possibly know" Sirius said clapping an arm around his crying best friend. Harry heard a sniffle and turned to see his wife, mother-in-law, mother, and best friend standing in the doorway trying not to intrude on the touching scene. He smiled at them then turned and lifted his father out of his chair and into a hug. Harry released his father when James gathered himself together.

"That's not the only gift you gave me dad" he said reaching into his robes again. "Dumbledore gave me this at Christmas first year" he said pulling his invisibility cloak from his robes and laying it in his father's arms. James fell back into his chair in shock and Lily was at his side in a moment.

James looked at his son with tears in his eyes, "These are the two heirlooms I wanted you to have most Harry. The map I made for you to use at Hogwarts, this cloak has been in my family for generations. I don't know who first acquired it but I knew when I gave this to Dumbledore that you would always be a hunted man Harry. I'm sorry that you have had to live the life you have, I should have stopped him when he came to kill you." James was fighting to keep from crying again now and Lily was rubbing his shoulders silently.

"Dad, you did your best. I've been to Godric's Hollow, I've seen the study where you died. Or at least what's left of it, I know that you tested him severely that night and this cloak has helped me face him and survive four times since that night. You didn't fail Dad you gave me your skill, Mum gave me her brains, and Dumbledore taught me everything he knew. When I face him next you'll be with me and he can't beat the three of us, no one can beat all of the Potters" Harry said hugging his parents.

Ginny walked up and joined the embrace saying, "Harry is more powerful than any of us know, and he got all of that from you" she said looking at James and Lily. "Thank you for giving the wizarding world a hero that is undefeatable."

James and Lily started to say something but Harry stopped them. "Dad, you and Mum died so that I could live. And that sacrifice lives in every cell of my body. You have inspired everyone in this room in one way or the other but most of all me. You both stumped Tom Riddle and gave me a chance to find his weakness. I won't waste the opportunity" he said. His parents knew the fiery look in his eyes and nodded. As everyone around them watched James and Lily Potter faded from the world of the living for the second time.

"Goodbye Mum, Goodbye Dad" Harry said quietly "May you now find rest and peace." No one else said a word, but nodded their agreement to Harry's eulogy.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry Potter still belongs to J.K. Rowling and not me, Now that the lawyers are satisfied we can continue the story.

Harry and Ginny Potter stepped out into their garden carrying two large bouquets of white lilies. Two weeks had past since James and Lily Potter had faded back into the afterlife leaving their son to face the task of finishing Lord Voldemort. Ginny knew her husband better perhaps than his own mother had and so she simply walked quietly by his side to the two graves under the large mahogany tree at the back of the garden. Harry laid one bouquet of lilies on each grave and stood back looking at the graves steadily. He had made his peace with his parents' death and had wished them peace and rest as the echoes of them he had created had faded away. He had not, as his friends had feared, spent a majority of his time at the foot of these graves lamenting his loss. He stood here now with his wife only because they would leave their home for the better part of the remaining year tomorrow. Ginny's O.W.L. results and Harry, Ron and Hermione's Hogwarts letters had come within days of that last dinner among friends and family. To no one's surprise Ginny had passed everything she attempted, achieving "outstanding" or "Exceeds Expectations" marks on many of the subjects. The only subject she appeared to have any difficulty at all with was divination, but then so did everyone. She and Harry had returned to Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione the next day to buy books and other school supplies that they needed. Harry had been made head boy, Hermione had been made head girl, and Ginny had been made prefect. However, Harry and Ginny's letters had a third piece of parchment in them requesting that the couple meet with the headmistress as soon as they arrived at the school. They had both been very puzzled by this but no one could even venture a guess as to why it was so urgent that they meet McGonagall so they just accepted it and went on. Now as they stood Harry's arm around Ginny's shoulders looking at the graves of his parents they seemed at peace. Although Ginny had expected this to be hard for Harry she was surprised when, after a long and comfortable silence, he finally spoke to the headstones in front of them. "Well, I guess it's that time of year again Mum" Harry said, "Ginny and I are returning to Hogwarts tomorrow as we promised we would. I've been made Head Boy, and Ginny is a prefect so we must have been at least okay students lately." Harry paused thoughtfully, "We have a few ideas now of where to start thanks to those notes you gave Ron, Dad. I think we'll be able to destroy the horcruxes now so thanks a lot for that." For the first time Harry seemed to struggle to speak and Ginny wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. "Well, I know it's a little late to tell you this now but I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I'm proud to be your son and I don't regret anything. I wish we had had more time together, but … I know that no spell can recall the dead and I meant what I said when your echoes faded. I hope, wherever you are that you are at peace now." Harry looked down at Ginny and to her surprise his eyes were dry. "I will not fail you Mum and Dad," Harry said vehemently. "I will destroy the man who ruined our family and so many others' happiness. I know I can because of all the gifts you left me with the most powerful being Ginny. Don't worry Mum, we've already discussed how we're going to fight and we both know our parts."

At this point Ginny spoke up, "I know that you said that Harry didn't need me there when he faces Tom Lily, but he and I agree that he does. He just needs to know that I am safe, so that's what we'll do. We both miss you terribly but know that we must continue on. We even moved into the master suite a week ago." Harry smiled as Ginny started to choke up.

"It's late and we should be going, Dobby will be around to tend the garden and guard the house" Harry said while Ginny fought not to cry. "I love you and miss you both, and I hope I'll make you proud this year" Harry finished. Then hugging his wife closer to him he turned and walked into the house.

Harry and Ginny woke on the morning of September 1st with an excited air to the house. They both showered and dressed in their Hogwarts robes, gathered there school trunks and readied themselves to leave. At the apparition point Harry banished their trunks to platform 93/­4, then taking Ginny's hand and smiling at her they both turned and apparated to the station.

"Where are they?" Ginny asked impatiently. "Oh, I'm sure they'll be here Gin" Harry said smiling at her, "You know Hermione, she's probably had to repack her trunk at least five times this morning to make sure she has everything."

"Ha, Ha" came a sarcastic voice from behind them. They both whirled around to see Hermione leaning casually against a brick wall while Ron pushed a trolley loaded with his and Hermione's school stuff toward them. Ginny smiled and threw her arms around her best friend while Harry clapped an arm around Ron's shoulder.

"So, last year huh?" he asked as he and Ron started loading the trunks and pet cages into the prefect compartment.

"Yeah, Thank the gods above too" Ron said rolling his eyes. Harry threw him a surprised look. "I mean," Ron said defensively seeing Harry's look, "I'm going to miss the place but Mum's been a right old bother this summer about N.E.W.T.s" Harry laughed at his best friend. "As if we didn't have enough to worry about as it is" Ron added quietly trying not to be overheard.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his friend as they finished loading everyone's stuff and boarded the train. "Well, I guess we should find a compartment for now" He said leading the group down the corridor.

"Harry, Wait!" Hermione said urgently. "We have to go to the first carriage to meet with the prefects and explain their duties."

"Oh yeah," Harry replied, "Sorry, forgot about that." He turned and the group followed Hermione toward the front of the train.

The trip was relatively quiet, for once, a couple of first years got overexcited trying to show off and broke a window, and there is always at least one couple that you have to break apart but other than that nothing really happened. Harry and Ginny sat in a compartment alone talking quietly about the year to come and what they expected to do after school. Neither really knew but Harry was sure that being an Auror might not be his dream career.

McGonagall walked up to Harry and Ginny within five steps of their entrance to the castle. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter" she called over the heads of about fifty students. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and grinned. McGonagall was always strict and organized.

"We should have known she literally meant as soon as we got here, huh Gin?" Harry asked smiling. Ginny just nodded. They followed the new headmistress into a small room off the entrance hall.

"Firstly, congratulations on your marriage" she said smiling at them. They both smiled and thanked her. "However, you marriage does create a small problem. You see I have to figure out a way for you to live together in Gryffindor tower without every couple in the school running off to get married so that they get the same benefit." Harry and Ginny nodded. "Any ideas?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, I get my own suite as Head Boy right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry you and Hermione will each get a dorm suite with a bedroom, a sitting room and a private bath. But that doesn't solve the problem of how Ginny can live there without raising suspicion."

"Professor, I don't have to live there." Ginny said, "I can live in the dorms and just visit from time to time" Ginny suggested bravely.

"Nonsense, Mrs. Potter" McGonagall retorted. "You are a married woman and you deserve to live with your husband, we just have to figure out how to do it."

"Well Professor," Harry said slowly. "What if we say that Hermione requested that Ginny room with her as they are best friends?"

"Okay, how does that help? McGonagall asked confused.

"If you will allow it Ma'am, I'll add a door to the sitting room that opens into the sitting room in Hermione's room. That way Hermione and I can meet conveniently to discuss problems in the student body."

"Potter that is pure brilliance" McGonagall said staring at Harry like he was Dumbledore reincarnated. "Then Ginny will be seen going into Hermione's room to sleep and simply walk through the new passage into your rooms." She thought for a moment mumbling to herself. "In fact Harry, I'll get Professor Flitwick to alter the rooms this evening before joining us at the feast." Harry just nodded.

"Also Potter, I have been unable to find a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. So we are going to have the older students tutor the younger ones in what they have learned" McGonagall informed them. "Would you consider tutoring the seventh and sixth years like you did with the D.A.?"

"Of course Professor" Harry said smiling, "in fact, as long as I can continue to pursue the mission Dumbledore gave me last year, I'll tutor everyone if you'd like."

McGonagall stared at him truly shocked. "Are you saying that you would take the post if I offered it to you?" she asked astounded.

"Sweet Merlin no!" Harry said, "I can't be a teacher, but I will quote teach everyone all that I know for free."

McGonagall had tears in her eyes hearing this. "Harry, the ministry will try to place a teacher here soon enough unless I find a teacher. If you take the post I'm sure we can find you an assistant so that you will have time to take classes and work on your mission."

Harry thought about this for a long minute or two. He remembered the last time that the ministry had appointed an instructor to this post. He knew that he would never allow it to happen again, so he agreed to take the post reluctantly. "Very well then," He said looking into McGonagall's troubled eyes. "You may name me as the D.A.D.A. professor to the ministry and only the ministry." I get enough attention as it is." He grumbled as she gave him a surprised look when he announced his conditions for taking the post.

Ginny slapped his arm lightly. "Harry, you are unbelievable" She said exasperated.

"What?" Harry asked astounded as he rubbed is arm.

"You could teach a muggle to conjure a patronus if you wanted to" Ginny said as McGonagall beamed at them both.

"I could not!" Harry exclaimed. "I can barely keep ahead of the D.A., How on earth do you expect me to plan lessons for the entire school and keep up with my studies?"

McGonagall answered him, "Harry I do not need to see your lesson plans for now." He looked at her curiously. "The Board of Governors will not allow me to pay you while you are still a student" She said smiling at him. "Therefore I consider your classes a form of tutoring and as such you are not required to plan your lessons but are free to teach whatever you feel is appropriate on that particular day."

"You see," Ginny said grinning up at him as if she did not have a care in the world. "I'll help you with whatever you need, it won't be as hard as you think" Ginny finished triumphantly.

"That's another problem Ginny," Harry said gravely. Ginny just stared at him. "If I teach then I will be your teacher and you will always be accused of sleeping with me for a grade.

This time it was McGonagall who laughed. "Harry, did you really think that I would allow you to teach your wife?" she asked. "I won't Harry for the exact reason you just expressed. No matter how you try you will always be partial to your wife, so I am afraid that Ginny will have to drop D.A.D.A.," she said earning glares from both of them. She held up her hand to stop the coming outburst. "I am not suggesting that you do not attend the classes Ginny, I cannot tell you what to do during your free period, I am merely suggesting that you do not attempt for NEWT credit in defense." Ginny still looked disappointed. "Of course you are at perfect liberty to attempt whatever exams you choose on the exam day and no one can prevent you from attempting an exam that you have not attended a class for in two years" she said smiling at her. Ginny nodded understanding what the headmistress was hinting.

"However Harry, I will have to name you in front of the school or you will have no chance at maintaining control over your classes that contain the Slytherins."

Harry started to protest but Ginny laid her hand on his arm, "Darling she is right, besides your going to get more attention now that we're married anyway so you might as well get it all at once"

Harry's face softened, "Very well" he said with a scowl on his face. "But please tell them not to make a big deal out of it" he pleaded. McGonagall nodded as she dismissed them to the feast.


	13. Chapter 13

Still not making any money from this, but it is fun! J.K. Rowling owns everything contained in Harry's world not me so don't sue me.

Harry and Ginny walked into the common room with Ron and Hermione. The opening feast had been tiring for Harry; the great hall had exploded when McGonagall had announced that Harry would be tutoring the entire school. Ron was amazed at Harry's commitment to the rest of the school.

"I mean don't you think you're going to be kind of busy this year?" He asked.

"Of course," Harry replied, "that's why Ginny is going to teach the first through third years." Ron stared at her incredulously.

"Of course I'll be getting private tutoring from my husband" Ginny said and then laughed as Ron clearly took this the wrong way and turned red. "In defense, Ron" she said playfully. Hermione laughed at his embarrassment.

"Oh Ron honestly," Hermione said sighing. "They are married get over it and quit thinking about Ginny as your little sister and start thinking of her as Harry's wife." Ginny smiled a thank you to Hermione who simply nodded before continuing. "You have always been overprotective of Ginny and its high time you acknowledged that she is her own woman and is perfectly capable of deciding what she wants to do with her life." Ron nodded sheepishly before turning to go to bed leaving Harry, Ginny, and Hermione alone in the common room.

"Well," Harry said yawning, "I guess I'll head to bed. After all, I do have classes tomorrow both to teach and attend."

"Goodnight Harry," Ginny said kissing him lightly, "I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny smiled and winked at him because they all knew that this was an act for the benefit of the rest of the house. Thanks to the passage between the head boy and girls rooms Ginny would be in Harry's bed before he was.

"Night Harry" Hermione said smiling at him also for everyone else's benefit as she and Ginny turned into her room. Ginny barely said another word to her friend but started down the hidden corridor to her and Harry's rooms arriving just as Harry stepped out of the shower. She changed into Harry's old quidditch jersey and was asleep before Harry entered the room in his pajamas.

Harry stepped into his bedroom to find his wife curled up asleep in their bed, laughing to himself he set an old muggle alarm clock and slid in beside her wrapping an arm around her and falling asleep immediately.

Ginny woke to the incessant tapping of a couple of very disgruntled owls outside their window. She smiled to herself as she pulled Harry's wand from under their pillow and opened the window from the bed. The owls swooped in and dropped a pile of letters on top of Harry who woke with a start reaching for his wand immediately. Ginny turned in his arms to calm him. "Relax darling," she said kissing him, "I would have gotten up to let them in but I was enjoying my current position far too much to ruin it for a couple of owls."

Harry smiled at her. "You know we are so going to have to get you a wand stand or something in here" he said digging his way out from under the letters.

"Really and why is that?" She asked sweetly.

"Because if we don't I'll never have a wand a night" he said grinning at her. "And if that were to happen, why anyone could come in here and I wouldn't be able to do a thing about it." Ginny laughed quietly knowing full well that if anyone was stupid enough to break into Harry Potter's room Harry wouldn't need a wand to defend her and keep her safe.

"Git" she said smiling as she got out of bed to go take a shower. "Who are all the letters from anyway?" She asked turning on the shower.

"I would guess they're from all the companies we own stock in" Harry said getting dressed himself.

"What!?" exclaimed Ginny appearing beside Harry in a robe.

"Oh yeah," he said smiling at her, "forgot to tell you about the stocks and houses and all that stuff that I inherited didn't I."

"Must have slipped your mind Harry" she said glaring at him before returning to the bathroom.

"Well as long as I am remembering stuff I should probably tell you that you saw but a small fraction of your money that day at Gringott's." he smiled as he heard a dull thunk that told him she had dropped her shampoo bottle in shock. This had become a game to the two of them, one would always try to shock the other into dropping something whenever they took a shower alone. Chuckling to himself he began to go through the mail that had arrived that morning.

He had just gotten it all sorted into piles according to type of business when Ginny came out of the shower putting on her clothes as she came. "You are going to get it for that one Potter." Harry didn't laugh, usually when she called him Potter instead of Harry she had something devious planned and that was usually a very bad thing when her plans were aimed at him. Instead he picked up a letter from Sirius frowning.

"Something wrong Harry?" Ginny asked noticing the look on his face.

"Maybe" Harry said opening the letter and reading it quickly. "Damn!" he said suddenly before handing the letter to Ginny. He sat at the writing desk in their sitting room to write a reply while Ginny read through the letter herself.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hate to bother you this soon, but it seems that our incompetent leader, also known as Rufus Scrimgour The Minister of Magic has received word that I am alive and in England. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stay put and my family will need care if I must leave. Please send word to the ministry to sort out the misunderstanding pronto or to me if this is not possible. Also know that I am always available for advice if it is needed._

_Yours truly_

_Padfoot._

"What are you going to do Harry?" Ginny asked rubbing his shoulders lightly.

"I am writing Minister, to tell you that I have both Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange at a secure location and will relinquish them both to your custody if and only if I can testify for both at the fair," he stressed the word, "trial they are both entitled to according to wizarding law." The parchment on the desk glowed blue for a second and then folded itself up and recited the message to Harry as he placed it in an envelope.

"Oh," Ginny said smiling. Harry smiled back at her for a moment then kissed her lightly. "Think he'll listen?" she asked.

"He better," Harry said waving his wand and banishing the letter to the ministers desk, "Because if he doesn't he won't be minister by tomorrow evening." Ginny raised her eyebrows at him questioningly. "I control two of the oldest seats at the Table of Wizards, second only to the Founders seats which are vacant because no one can prove that they are direct descendants of any of the founders, and the Dumbledore seat which I believe is held by Aberforth Dumbledore.

Ginny was astounded, "Do we happen to know Aberforth, Harry," she asked hopefully. Harry smiled at her, "Sort of, he is Albus' brother and the barman at the Hog's Head." Ginny let out the breath she'd been holding. "I haven't spoken to him yet, but I believe that I can count on his vote and the votes of his supporters which totals about a third of the Table of Wizards. The Dumbledores were and are very well respected and liked. Combine that with the Black influence which can control up to a third, mostly those who dabble in the dark arts, and my personal influence and I think I could easily get a four fifths vote of impeachment." Ginny was awestruck at the power that her husband held in the government.

"I had no idea you were so politically savvy Harry" she said as she started for the door that lead to Hermione's room. "I have to be dear," Harry said pulling on his black work robe. "Remember, 'Of whom much is given much is expected. I'll see you in the common room." And with that they both left their dorm.

Harry and Ginny met Hermione and Ron in the great hall for a quick breakfast and to get their timetables. Hagrid came down the table handing out the timetables saying very little. "Righ you lot," he said as he turned to the four. "All four of yeh are takin the same classes except for when Harry and Ginny have to teach so," he handed them the timetables, "I expect yeh to stop by and see me more this yer." He gave them a half serious half grin look and continued down the table. The four teens looked at their schedules to see that none of them had Care of Magical Creatures this year and that they were all nearly late for potions.

Potions was without a doubt one of the hardest classes a student at Hogwarts would ever take. Hours were spent carefully slicing, mashing, and measuring ingredients. More hours were spent meticulously stirring the caldron exactly so many times clockwise and counterclockwise, and on top of all of this pressure was the far too cheerful Professor Slughorn who seemed to think that everything including wasting all of those hours on a failed potion was still a good reason to at least smile. That's not to say that he was not demanding, he was, he just chose to encourage his students to learn from their mistakes, rather than humiliate them, as his predecessor had done. This year he had petitioned the Governors to allow him to teach the houses together rather than each year by itself, he had explained that this would allow the older students to mentor the younger and perhaps make some really fine potion makers (which were in short supply) out of students that would normally drop the subject after O.W.L. year. And so Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all in the same class. While Ginny worked on brewing a rather advanced cheering potion beside Harry, the other three were tediously brewing large quantities of restorative potion for Madame Pompfrey. Because they were all concentrating on what they were doing they did not notice the ministry owl that had landed among them until Professor Slughorn called out to Harry.

"Harry, m'boy. I do believe that one of my friends at the ministry would like a word." Harry looked up noticed the bird and returned to his potion. He did not wish to remove his attention from the potion as it was at a delicate stage right now. Ginny looked up a moment later to see that Slughorn was moving toward them with obvious interest in whatever the Ministry wanted with Harry. She quietly coughed and Hermione, who had also noticed Slughorn coming toward them, quickly distracted him by asking him to help her sort out what a first year had done to the simple sleeping draught that they were brewing.

"Harry go, read it quickly, I'll watch the potion" Ginny said laying a hand on his arm. He nodded marveling at how Ron simply shifted over to watch both his and Ginny's cauldron and Ginny slid her arm under his to take the spoon from his hand and pick-up the same steady rhythm that he had been using. Harry quickly read the letter which said in no uncertain terms that Harry had no business harboring criminals or demanding fair trials for them. Ron whistled under his breath as he noted the feral gleam forming in Harry's emerald green eyes.

"That bad huh?" Ron asked. "Ron, I'm afraid I'm going to need you to help me this evening at the Ministry of Magic" Harry said taking back his spoon and returning to work. "Why can't I help, Harry" Ginny asked in a hurt voice. "Sorry love, but at the moment women aren't allowed to hold seats at the Table of Wizards." Harry said gently. "That's one of the first things I want to change after getting rid of Scrimgour of course" he finished as Hermione rejoined the group looking very angry having just heard that women weren't allowed to hold seats at the Table of Wizards. The bell tolled shortly after the letter arrived giving the four teens a chance to escape prying eyes.

"What is going on Harry?" asked a confused Hermione. "Well it seems that Minister Scrimgour doesn't wish to give Sirius and Bellatrix a fair trial, so I am going to the Table of Wizards meeting tonight to propose a vote of impeachment." Harry replied calmly his eyes still radiating anger. The other three whistled under their breath. Ron spoke next, "you said you needed my help Harry?" he asked. "Yes Ron, I'm appointing you as a proxy to represent the House of Black tonight. I will eventually name Sirius as the seat holder as it is his, but first I have to clear his name." Harry explained.

"You control two seats on the Table of Wizards Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "For now" Harry chuckled. "So… if the table votes with you, who do you propose as a replacement?" Ginny asked as she and Harry started getting ready to teach first year defense. "I've been thinking about Amos Diggory" Harry stated. Ron and Ginny looked shocked, Hermione just looked confused. "Look guys, Arthur is happy where he is. He doesn't want the minister's office, Diggory isn't doing much right now and knows right from wrong. Besides, he already agreed to take the post if the Table asks him to." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "I wrote him earlier in the week asking about it, Hermione" Harry told them. "Look I know that everybody thought that I would give the job to a Weasley, but right now they're all where they want to be. All I know is we can't have a minister that won't follow our laws." Harry said exasperated. The others nodded at him

"Harry, I hate to break up the political debate and all but we have five minutes before first year defense starts, so we gotta go." Ginny said rescuing her husband from her brother, "And Ron, if you don't want to help Harry tonight I'm sure he can find someone who will." "No! No Ginny, I was just surprised that's all. You know I'm not the most politically active person around." Ron said grinning at her, "Look you two go teach your classes and we'll talk this over some more over dinner. Okay?" "Okay, you two stay out of trouble in your free periods." Ginny said, turning Hermione red. "Hey we've got to study" Ron said drawing an astonished gasp from his girlfriend, "You know N.E.W.T.s and all." Harry and Ginny laughed as they left the common room for their classroom.

Five minutes later Harry and Ginny were in a classroom on the first floor in front of the first year Gryffindor and Hufflpuff students. "Good morning class," Harry said in a loud voice as the class was rather large and still talkative. "My name is Professor Potter, you may call me Professor or Harry whichever you prefer. My assistant," he gestured to Ginny, "is my wife. You may call her Mrs. Potter or Professor Potter until she tells you otherwise." Ginny immediately spoke up, "Please call me Mrs. Potter or Ginny," she said glaring at a grinning Harry. "There you go then, okay let's get the questions out of the way first shall we?" Harry said leaning against the desk.

"Sir," a small Hufflepuff girl raised her hand. "Yes, dear?" Harry responded. "My name is Samantha and I read that you are the only person to survive the killing curse." Ginny was shocked then livid as the class erupted into shocked gasps and chatter. Harry merely raised his hand and the class fell silent. "Well now Samantha, I must say that I expected that question eventually. Not first out of the gate though." Samantha's face fell. Harry smiled at her, "Don't worry Samantha, you are not in trouble nor have you offended me." Ginny relaxed a little hearing Harry's usual calm kind voice. "Yes, I am the Harry Potter that you have all been told stories of since the time you were born. Yes, I survived the killing curse when I was a year old. And yes, both of my parents were murdered on that same night by You Know Who." Harry's voice had never changed, it was still kind and warm as he addressed his students. Ginny looked at him with raised eyebrows when he called Voldemort, You Know Who, but Harry gave her a look that said "I'll explain later" and she quickly put it from her mind.

Another hand raised in the back of the class. "Yes, in the back" Harry called. "Sir, my name is Andrew and I just want to know how you survived an unblockable curse?" the stocky boy asked. "Well that's the twenty thousand galleon question isn't it," Harry said smiling, "The truth is no one knows. I have a few educated guesses that former headmaster, Dumbledore, and I discussed in the past few years but there is no proof that any of them are correct." There was a general "ahh" of disappointment. "Sorry, I truly wish that I did know so that I could teach you but that's life. Now then, I can teach you how to block a lot of curses and that is what we are studying today. So Mrs. Potter would you help me with a demonstration please?" Harry asked as he waved his wand causing the seats in the room to raise as they went back to form an auditorium of sorts. Ginny nodded and drew her wand silently casting a stunner which Harry lazily deflected behind the desk into the wall saying loudly, "Protego".

Ginny turned to the class, "Professor Potter just showed you two of the most important things you will ever learn in this subject. One, he gave you to incantation to the shielding charm which is Protego. Two he showed you that it is far easier to deflect a spell than to stop it altogether." She turned and cursed Harry again. This time Harry shouted "protego" but the Ginny's curse simply ceased to exist.

Harry took over the class again, "Protego can be used either way, as you just saw. The difference is the wand movement. To stop the spell you must point you wand at the incoming spell and push it into the spell with a sharp jab" he demonstrated the movement. "This takes a great deal of concentration, which in a fight can blind you to other attacks. However if you move the wand in a short backhanded swing the spell creates a kind of magical wall that the curse will bounce off of allowing you to continue to look for other threats or attackers. The students were busily taking notes as Harry and Ginny spoke. "Oh and by the way," Harry said smiling, "Written tests in this class will be few and far between." The class looked up as one in surprise. "You must understand that theory in defense is important but it will not cast the spells for you, therefore I plan to grade your performance more than your ability to remember what I have said." He waved his wand again and the room transformed itself into a padded gym with a dummy for each student lining the walls. "You will please find the dummy that has your name on it and stand approximately five feet in front of it. The class moved quickly and did as they were told. "These dummies will cast a spell that shoots paint balls at you." Harry said, "the paint will fade magically at the end of class but will allow you to see if you are blocking an incoming curse. Please practice the protego wand movements now." The class again did as instructed while Harry and Ginny went around the room correcting the students until everyone was performing the movements correctly. Ginny waved her wand and clear plastic walls appeared between each student.

"When Professor Potter says begin the dummies will begin casting, please try to deflect the balls of paint for now." Ginny said returning to the front of the classroom. Harry was finishing giving instructions to an enthusiastic Gryffindor.

He joined her at the front and said simply, "Begin." The room became a whirlwind of activity as all the dummies began casting and students desperately tried to block the paint. The class continued the exercise until the bell tolled when about half of the students could deflect the spell some of the time. "Well done all of you," Harry said as he vanished the dummies, "We will continue this exercise next lesson. You are dismissed." There was a rousing chorus of thank you from the students as the class collected their bags and filed out. The rest of the day was much the same, Harry and Ginny met up with Ron and Hermione for Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration. They also taught the other two houses first year students during Hermione and Ron's afternoon free period. That class was a carbon copy of their first. By the time dinner came Harry was exhausted. He and Ginny ate quickly so that Harry could take a nap before having to leave for London and the Table of Wizards meeting.


	14. Chapter 14

Yeah, yeah, I know you're sick of hearing about how I don't own Harry Potter and all that. So complain to the lawyers about it, meanwhile read the next chapter.

Harry and Ron apparated to the Ministry of Magic building in London at exactly six thirty that evening. They both wore their best robes and a determined expression as they took the lift down to the seventh floor which was the floor that contained most of the government offices. "Remember that you must formally accept your role as proxy before you'll be allowed to vote, and you must always speak in the third person while at the table." Harry was saying as they walked down the corridor. Normally Ron would have cut off the ramblings but he was very nervous about this so he barely heard a word of it. Not that it mattered as he and Harry had been over this many times since dinner that evening. They entered the meeting chamber of the Table of Wizards to find only Aberforth Dumbledore had arrived.

"Harry, glad to see that my brother's habits did rub off on you" Aberforth said walking over and extending his hand. "Mr. Dumbledore" Harry said shaking his hand, "Albus was a great man and friend as well as the best teacher I have ever known. Please accept my condolences for his passing."

"Thank you Harry," Aberforth answered, "Albus enjoyed his time with you more than any other person. He considered you the son he never had. And as to his passing, we all knew it was coming. At least he died quickly; he suffered enough last year with that burned hand that Severus really did him a favor ending his life quickly. "He what!" asked an astonished Ron. "Ah, Mr. Weasley" Aberforth said surveying Ron over the tops of his glasses, "Albus' hand pained him greatly until the end of his life. He described its feeling like his hand was constantly burning and a poison was flowing in his veins. The injury would have killed him sooner except Albus was a very gifted wizard who had an aptitude for potions that Severus always envied. Albus took painkilling potions three times a day for the last year of his life, he often said he wished that he could just let go and die but that he knew he was needed too much for that." Aberforth smiled at them, "Now I'm not saying that Severus is innocent or the model wizard, but perhaps he is not as evil as you perceive."

Ron and Harry looked at each other astonished at the news that Aberforth had just revealed to them. "Mr. Dumbledore, where exactly do I sit and how does this work?" Ron asked in a timid voice. Aberforth placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, "Easy lad, this in nothing more than a meeting of everyday wizards to discuss the laws of the wizarding world. As a proxy you have to be a little more formal than the rest of us, but your opinion is valued just like ours. You sit there" he motioned to a chair covered in a black cloth embroidered with the Black family coat of arms. "Don't remove the cloth until you have been named and accepted, after that just speak for the House of Black and do what you think is best for that house." He smiled as Ron nodded beginning to sweat slightly. "Oh, and after you are seated there is a handprint carved into the underside of the table. Place your hand in it and think of your favorite drink and a never emptying goblet will appear full of it." Ron and Harry both nodded as the rest of the Table of Wizards began to arrive.

Harry quickly found his family's coat of arms engraved into the back of a chair that was made of some metal he couldn't place. He looked at Ron who nodded as the rest of the members were seated. Ron and Harry remained standing behind their respective black draped chairs. Aberforth sat at his chair and banged a gavel on the table; the meeting came to order instantly.

"I Aberforth Dumbledore hereby call upon the Table of Wizards to meet and discuss the laws of the land" Aberforth said regally. "We the members of the Table of Wizards herby answer the call of the house of Dumbledore." The other members said as one. Aberforth smiled, "We have come to discuss the leadership of our world, but before we do I am pleased to see that Harry Potter has come to claim the seat belonging to the House of Potter. Are there any objections to his right to hold the seat?" No one said anything. "Very well, Mr. Potter the Table of Wizards welcomes you as the voice of your family." Aberforth said indicating that Harry should be seated. Harry sat down and placed his hand in the carved handprint under the table summoning a large goblet of pumpkin juice. "Also we have been informed that Mr. Potter was made the head of the House of Black according to the will of the last head Sirius Black, is this true Mr. Potter?" Aberforth continued while Harry settled himself.

"It is true" Harry said in an authoritative voice, "However as I can not hold two seats at this honored table and have not yet had the time to speak to the male members of the House of Black I appoint Ron Weasley as proxy for the House of Black at this meeting."

"Very well, are there any objections to the proxy at this time?" Aberforth asked to group. Again there was silence, although the head of the Parkinson house seemed like he wanted to say something. Hearing no objections Aberforth went on, "Then if the proxy understands the responsibilities and limitations of the office he is afforded I move that we as the Table of Wizards welcome Ron Weasley to occupy the seat of the House of Black until a permanent representative is named by the head of house." He looked expectantly at Ron.

"I Ronald Billius Weasley accept the honor of representing the House of Black by the leave of head of the family Harry Potter until he removes me and names another to hold this seat. I accept that my decisions at this table may have far reaching consequences and swear to act in the best interest of the House of Black regardless of my personal views" Ron said in an official tone. Aberforth looked around the table waiting for a second to the motion.

"I Xenophelius Lovegood second the motion of the House of Dumbledore and herby ask for a vote at this time" said a small eccentric looking wizard to Harry's left. The vote was cast and only one member voted against the motion.

"Very well, Mr. Weasley the Table of Wizards recognizes you as proxy for the House of Black, please take your seat" Aberforth said gesturing to the black draped chair. Ron removed the drape, folded it carefully and set it on the table in front of his chair before sitting down. The rest of the table seemed pleased that Ron chose to leave the drape signifying that the seat was not held by a family member visible to the meeting. "Very good," Aberforth continued, "Shall we get started then?" Everyone nodded. "Right, first order of business the declaration of attendance." They went around the room each representative stating their name and their right to hold their seat, after they had all stated their claim Aberforth spoke again, "The table recognizes the unclaimed seats of the Houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin," He pointed to four golden draped chairs to his right, "and Malfoy" he pointed directly across from him to a black draped stone chair. There was a general murmur of agreement from the rest of the group. This was done at every meeting because everything at these meetings was magically recorded. By having everyone state their claim on their seat there could be no argument that the laws proposed by the Table were proposed by someone who did not have the right to do so. Also naming those unclaimed seats kept a record for the ministry so that if a male heir to one of these families were to appear the Ministry could notify them of the seat. "Now then, second order of business is grievances against the Ministry." Aberforth stated, "Any to report?" The room was relatively quiet as the members began pulling files from their robes to make their presentations to the Table of Wizards. Mr. Lovegood was the first to stand. Aberforth looked up and said, "Xenophelius Lovegood of the House of Lovegood what grievance do you bring to this table?"

"I wish it to be known that the Daily Prophet has been reporting only that which Minister Scrimgour approves thereby leaving the bulk of the wizarding world ignorant concerning the current state of our world. Minister Scrimgour has overstepped his office in this and I believe that this body is required to at least make a formal protest in this matter" Mr. Lovegood stated surprising Harry and Ron who had thought he was quite insane when they met him.

"Very well Xenophelius" Aberforth said looking for the next grievance. Harry stood quietly. "Harry Potter of the House of Potter what grievance do you bring to this table?" asked Aberforth.

"My grievance is also with the Minister," Harry said, "although it concerns the minister's unwillingness to grant a fair trial to suspected criminals and Death Eaters." Many eyebrows were raised but no one questioned Harry, that would come later. Surprisingly all the other wizards who had begun to stand to present a grievance sat down.

"May we assume then that the bulk of this body disapproves of the minister's leadership?" asked Aberforth in an amused voice. Everyone nodded. "Are there any other grievances to present?" An elderly man to Ron's right stood and motioned to Aberforth. "Randolph Zabini of the House of Zabini, what grievance do you bring to this table?"

"My grandson Blaise Zabini tells me that the balance of his account at Gringott's was charged a ministry tax of twenty galleons without his knowledge. We have investigated the claim and found it to be true, what we do not know is why the tax was applied. Blaise is still in school at Hogwarts and therefore not responsible for taxes to the ministry."

"This is disturbing news Randolph," Aberforth stated gravely, "Have the goblins been able to shed any light on the mystery tax?" he asked.

"No they have not" replied Randolph Zabini, "however; Blaise tells me that his own investigation showed that any account that was believed to be available to the Death Eaters has been being taxed heavily over the past few months. Unfortunately, the only evidence we have is hearsay. And the testimony of a bunch of teenage witches and wizards which will convince few in the Wizangamut."

"Indeed it will not," Aberforth stated sorrowfully. "Very well, if there are no other grievances," he looked around but no one else stood, "then at this time we will move on to proposed changes." Ron stood shaking in anger. "Ronald Weasley, proxy for the House of Black, what changes do you propose?" Aberforth asked.

"The House of Black calls for a vote of impeachment of Minister Scrimgour in response to the grievances presented by the houses of Potter, Lovegood, and Zabini." Ron said fire dancing in his eyes. The room erupted into yells of support and shock.

"There is no proof that any of the grievances you cited are valid," shouted Randolf Nott, "What right do you, a proxy, have to call for such a vote." Harry quickly stood and the room fell silent as Aberforth raised his hand.

"There is proof that the Potter grievance is valid Mr. Nott," Harry said pulling the minister's letter from his pocket. "I captured the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange on my seventeenth birthday," he said enlarging the letter so that it could easily be read by the group, "with the permission of the head of the Aurors, she was detained in my basement so that I could question her. Also Sirius Black, who was imprisoned without a trial, has returned to this country and is also at my home. I wrote the minister this morning offering to relinquish both suspects to him if I could testify at their trials. This is the response I got." He finished waving his wand and causing the enlarged letter to float and revolve in the middle of the table.

"If Sirius Black is alive and well, why is he not here fulfilling his duty to his family? Why are you, Mr. Potter, acting as the head of the Black family?" asked an irate Randolph Nott.

Harry smiled an evil smile, "Because reports were sent out by very credible sources that he was dead, therefore in accordance with his wishes the goblins of Gringott's executed his will which made me head of the House of Black. You, of course, understand that once the will is executed it cannot be un-executed. All transfers of money and power or title are final." Harry paused to look Nott square in the eye, "And as you well know as a suspected murderer he would not be allowed into the Ministry or this chamber" he said raising and eyebrow at Mr. Nott.

"I also would like to present that Harry Potter was attacked at his aunt and uncles home in Surrey both last summer and this summer and not a word has been printed about it, and yet the Prophet has printed every discrediting story they can get their hands on about him for the last three years. I printed Rita Skeeter's interview with Harry Potter year before last because she told me and I quote, 'the Minister will never allow a story showing Harry to be sane to be printed'" Xenophelius stated also levitating a copy of the interview to the middle of the table. "The Table of Wizards should also know that two days after the interview ran, the Minister sent Magical Law Enforcement agents to my shop to confiscate the manuscript and all copies of the issue containing the interview."

"But that occurred under minister Fudge did it not?" yelled Randolph Nott.

"Indeed it did, yet the fact remains that Scrimgour has not corrected the problem and is still raiding the offices of the prophet and my shop on a weekly basis to censor what is printed concerning Harry Potter. If you will direct your attention to the bottom of the document I presented you will see the M.L.E. symbol next to the statement saying that the article is now classified and the date of last Tuesday" Xenophelius said triumphantly.

Ron stood again, "The House of Black recognizes that we can not prove that the Minister has anything to do with the unfair taxes of students at Hogwarts, however, I would like to point out that the Ministry of Magic is required to state the reason for assessing a tax. The only official that the goblins would allow to access the vaults without a signed statement from the Minister of Magic, is the Minister of Magic."

"How do you know this?" Nott shouted.

Ron smiled at him, "Because my brother Bill Weasley is a curse breaker for Gingott's and is very familiar with their policies concerning the wizards Ministry of Magic." Harry had to smile, he knew that Ron had always been in his shadow, but here was Ron going toe to toe with a highly respected wizard and thoroughly wining the debate.

"Enough" shouted Aberforth, "The fact remains that the House of Black has called for a vote of Impeachment, evidence has been presented to justify the vote, and therefore all that remains is to vote." Everyone got quiet and stared at Aberforth. "As holder of the oldest active seat at the table I call this to be a secret vote. We will all cast our votes now." Everyone waved their wands and two white poker chips appeared on the table while some twenty black ones appeared. "Very well the Table of Wizards has spoken. Minister Scrimgour has been considered by this body and found unfit to lead. He will be impeached by the Wizengamut tomorrow at six p.m." "The time is now ten o'clock and this meeting of the Table of Wizards is now closed." There was a buzz of conversation as the group left, Ron got up carefully replaced the black cloth over his chair and he and Harry walked out of the room together.

Harry and Ron were very busy over the next few days, the Wizengamut had voted unanimously to convict minister Scrimgour of numerous crimes including, slander, levying illegal taxes and obstruction of justice. For these crimes, as well as others he was removed from office and sentenced to two months in Azkaban. Amos Diggory was appointed as the interim Minister on the strength of the recommendations of the Houses of Black, Potter, and Dumbledore. Harry and Ginny had also now taught one class of every student in the school while Ron and Hermione desperately researched the remaining horcruxes.

Saturday morning dawned clear and cold. Harry woke to the sound of owls at the window; this could only be correspondence of investments or the Ministry. Not even Sirius sent letters to his window. Reluctantly Harry got out of bed to let them in. He shivered as he put on his warmest dressing gown, a red and gold Turkish robe given to him by Tonks a few years ago. Harry had, at the time, thought that it was a beautiful garment but didn't expect to use it much as the rooms at Hogwarts were always heated and he figured he'd outgrow it before he graduated. It seems, however, that Tonks was a very thorough witch. The robe grew with Harry and now Harry was mentally worshiping Tonk's thoughtfulness as he enjoyed the warmth and comfort of the robe. He looked back to his bed to find his wife still fast asleep. Ginny and Hermione had had late night detentions ever since the meeting of the Table of Wizards. Harry found out on his return that Crabbe had broken his habit of remaining silent and made some comment about Harry and Ginny's marriage that landed him in the hospital wing overnight. The rest of Gryffindor house had told him that Ginny and Hermione had flown into a truly spectacular rage and cursed Crabbe six ways from Sunday. They had also told him that, while Headmistress McGonagall had set the two the detentions, she did not appear to disapprove of their actions. Noticing that Ginny had curled into a tighter fetal position when Harry had left the bed, Harry picked up a spare quilt the Ginny's mother had made for them as a wedding present and gently laid it over Ginny. He watched amused she smiled in her sleep her hands clutching the quilt. Silently wishing he could have recorded that he turned and took the letters into their sitting room to read. The first several were third quarter financial reports of several companies that he owned stock in. All looked to be doing well, several new products were set to be released that were sure to raise stock prices. These pleased Harry as he read through them quickly, but it was the letter from the new Minister of Magic that captured is interest. It was brief, telling him that Sirius Black's hearing was to be held at two o'clock that day. The minister had previously arranged with Harry to hold Sirius and Bellatrix as no one knew where they were, saying that it was probably safer for the accused there. The minister also apologized for the late announcement but the Wizengamut had squeezed the Black case in. Harry sat down at his desk to write to Sirius and Bellatrix to let them know about the trial as Hedwig landed on his shoulder. "Afraid, I might use a school owl girl?" Harry asked the abnormally intelligent owl. Hedwig ruffled her feathers in an annoyed fashion and stuck out her leg. Harry laughed at her, tied the letter to her leg and gave her an owl treat saying, "Take these home and wait there, Ginny and I will be there later." The owl hooted quietly and took off, Harry watched her go for a moment before picking up the Marauder's map and his invisibility cloak to sneak down to the kitchens to get Ginny her favorite breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter, but I own this story!!

Harry returned from the kitchens to find Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all sitting in his sitting room talking about the Horcruxes and the changes to the Ministry that Harry and Ron had engineered. "So much for a surprise breakfast in bed, huh Ginny?" Harry asked as he set the tin covered tray in front of her. He had to laugh at the reactions, Ginny smiled and rubbed her hands together, Ron was shocked, and Hermione was shooting envious looks at Ginny.

Ginny lifted the tin lid to reveal a large plate of cinnamon rolls and sausages. Ron reached out a hand for a roll but jerked it back after Ginny slapped it quite hard saying, "Mine! Go get your own." She then turned and offered a roll to Hermione just to annoy her brother. Needless to say it worked spectacularly. Hermione took a roll, tore it in half and gave Ron the other half as she ate the first.

"Now see Ron, that's why you don't play seeker. Your hands are just too slow" Harry said snatching a roll from the plate and laughing as Ginny tried to slap his hand but only hit air. Ginny closed her eyes as Harry fed her the roll and kissed the top of her head. Ron looked at Harry curiously as Harry fed Ginny. Harry smiled, "Rule one of a happy marriage, don't mess with a woman's food before ten a.m." Harry said causing everyone to laugh.

"I gotta tell you Harry, I love the breakfast in bed idea but the house elves got nothing on your breakfast" Ginny said eating another roll.

"Harry cooks breakfast?" Hermione and Ron said incredulously.

"Every day for the two weeks before we came here" Ginny replied. "And his cinnamon rolls melt in your mouth. You guys should drop by sometime on holiday for breakfast" she said cutting into a sausage.

"What about tomorrow?" Harry asked as he went to dress for the day.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ginny asked, "I don't think the house elves are going to let you cook here tomorrow."

"No I don't think they will, so we'll have to go home for the weekend" Harry said from the bedroom. "Besides, I have to go help Sirius get ready for his hearing" Harry said calmly.

"What!!" Ginny screamed dropping her cinnamon roll. Ron tried to grab it from her plate but she silently slapped his hand again.

"Yes, the Minister sent me a note directly to let me know" Harry said. "So unless you want to stay here you need to pack. And I sent out a few letters earlier in the week, I thought we might just have a good old fashioned family gathering this weekend but this came up so..."

Ginny crammed the roll into her mouth while storming into the bedroom to confront Harry, "Just when did you expect to tell me this?" she asked angrily.

"Well… After breakfast" Harry said slowly, "I was going to surprise you with the party, and I would have told you about the hearing but you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you." Ginny still looked mad but she wrapped her arms around her husband and held him tight.

"What can I do to help?" she asked his chest because that's as high as her head reached.

"Nothing, it's all up to Sirius and Bella" Harry said soothingly as he stroked her back.

After being told of the hearing and family get together Ron and Hermione had slipped out to pack themselves while Harry and Ginny quickly threw their toiletries into a bag, as they had plenty of clothes at the manor, and headed for the headmistresses office.

"What can I do for you two at this hour Potter?" McGonagall asked sharply after Harry had knocked on her office door. "Even Headmistresses like to sleep in on Saturdays Potter."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry to disturb you this early but we needed to tell you that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I are all going to Potter Manor as soon as Ron and Hermione get packed" Harry said

"Very well, may I ask why?" McGonagall asked.

"Sure" Ginny replied, "The ministry has squeezed Sirius' hearing into the schedule today and we need to prepare."

"I see" McGonagall said thoughtfully "Well wish him luck for me and do try to be back at a reasonable hour tomorrow night."

"We will" they both responded as they turned to leave. They almost made it out of the office before they heard Professor Dumbledore's voice. They both whirled around frantically searching the room before they found his portrait behind the Head's desk. He was laughing quietly at them.

"You are not the first with that reaction, however I must say that yours was the best so far" the portrait said. "Harry please take my pensive with you to the hearing, if you think about my memories of Sirius Black you will be able to retrieve them to present as evidence. Also your mother wanted me to tell you that she and your father are most proud of the man and husband you've become and that they are indeed at peace and resting happily now."

Harry couldn't trust himself to speak, he had been having a bad enough time accepting Dumbledore's death that speaking to him again even a portrait was difficult for him. Ginny was the one to answer, "Tell them we appreciate the message sir, and thank you for the pensive tip I'm sure that it will be a great help."

Dumbledore seemed to look sidewise through the frame for a moment before saying, "I hope so Ginerva. Oh, by the way, Lily says she loves you and is very proud to have you in the family." His head seemed to jerk forward, "I mean James and Lily say that they both love you and are proud to have you in the family." He rubbed the back of his head muttering, "Did you have to hit so hard James?" Harry and Ginny laughed at the mental image of James Potter slapping the aged headmaster on the back of the head.

Harry finally found his voice after this. "Well, we must be going." He paused and looked down, "I'm sorry that I didn't see the trap that killed you Professor Dumbledore."

"Nonsense dear boy" Dumbledore said laughing, "I'm the one that taught Tom Riddle, I should have known that it was too easy. But that's by the by now and at least my hand doesn't burn here. Besides I really enjoy getting to spend time with your parents again you have no idea how I had missed them." Dumbledore smiled at him as Harry nodded mutely and led Ginny from the office.

The four teens arrived at Potter manor at eleven a.m. Harry went straight to the dungeon while Ginny raced up the stairs to find Sirius. She barreled into him at the second floor landing and found herself swinging wildly through the air in Sirius' arms making a full circle around him before he set her down. "Harry must have taught you that" she gasped grinning at him.

"No actually, I learned it from catching Bella when she came to visit. It's awfully handy though" He said laughing. "Now what can I help you with?" Sirius asked

"Your hearing is at two today, Harry and I came to help you prepare" Ginny said catching her breath.

"Oh, is that all?" Sirius asked amused. It wasn't until then that Ginny got a good look at him, she noticed that he was dressed in a very nice shirt and trousers and was carrying a black formal robe over his arm.

"He already told you didn't he?" Ginny asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, Hedwig showed up about an hour ago with Harry's note. But hey, at least I got to hold a pretty girl before I have to face the ministry" He added the last line because her face had fallen into an embarrassed flush. She lit up again under the compliment before taking his arm and heading back downstairs.

Meanwhile, Harry was in the dungeon with Bellatrix. "Bella you have said that you were changed by Sirius's death have you not?" Harry asked looking down at the kneeling Bellatrix.

"You have no idea" she said raising her face to his. "Sirius showed me the note about his hearing, what can I do to help him other than testifying that Peter Pettigrew was the mass murderer they want?" she asked calmly. Harry was shocked, he had expected to have to bargain with Bella to gain her cooperation. She laughed quietly at his expression, "Really Harry, I spent enough time in Azkaban to know that no one deserves that place. Especially Siri, He has never done anything but stick up for the weaker ones around him and uphold the law. Do you really think that I would condemn my favorite cousin to that place?" Harry just surveyed her with an interested gaze. Bella sighed at him, "Harry, Siri is the only loving family I have. I know that my testimony will not save me from Azkaban or the death chamber, but if I can save him than maybe my life will have been worth something." Harry turned at the sound of a sniffle behind him to see Ron holding a crying Hermione and a moist eyed Ginny leaning against Sirius. Harry walked up and put his arms around Ginny while Sirius entered the dungeon and gathered his cousin into a firm hug.

"Alright then," Harry said exhaling heavily, "We would do well to be at the ministry in" He checked his watch, "an hour's time." The two cousins just nodded at him. "Very well, Ginny and I have a Pensive to organize and I suggest that you Bella will need a shower. I have a formal set of robes for you, sorry had to guess at the size, I will leave them in Sirius' room. You may use his room to get ready." Bella nodded as they all left the dungeon.

An hour later found all six of them entering the largest courtroom in the ministry. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny squeezed Sirius' arm before making their way into the gallery to find seats. The gallery was packed, everyone wanted to see the mass murderer and Wanted Wizard number two receive his sentence. Harry stood straight, tall, and proud beside Sirius and Bellatrix at the side of the courtroom. Bellatrix sat on a rough stone bench in chains as she was a convicted death eater, still many people noticed that she looked far more radiant and beautiful than she ever had. At precisely two o'clock the Wizangamut filed in wearing their purple robes and taking their seats at the front of the gallery.

Amos Diggory spoke after seeing everyone seated. "Sirius Black you have been summoned to face the charge of mass murder of muggles some fifteen years ago at the corner of Chauncy and Lisbon boulevards, Do you understand this charge."

"I do sir" Sirius replied in a calm and sure tone.

"Very well, take your seat" Diggory said indicating the chair in the center of the room. Sirius walked calmly to the chair and sat down, chains flew from the chairs arms and quickly bound him to it. Bellatrix was beside herself with rage shouting that there was no need for this and that Sirius was a threat to no one. Sirius looked her in the eye and calmed her, he then sat back and tried to get comfortable.

"Very well" Diggory said sadly, "we know the charge is there any who will speak for this man?" He seemed eager to get this over with.

"I Harry James Potter, head of the Potter House and the House of Black come to defend the Accused." Harry's strong voice rang throughout the courtroom.

"What evidence do you bring?" Diggory asked leaning forward along with the rest of the courtroom.

Harry waved his wand and conjured a stand for the pensive, he held out his hand and a court official brought the pensive to him. "This pensive contains the personal memories of Albus Percivul Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. It is here at the request of his portrait at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He waved his wand over the pensive and a ghostly Albus Dumbledore appeared above the pensive.

"I Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamut do in sound mind and intent leave this memory in the hopes that someday one Sirius Black will be afforded the trial he was denied under Minister Cornelius Fudge" the image said. The memory that played after this statement showed many things. It showed James and Lily selecting Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper when they went into hiding despite the very vocal protestations of Sirius, it showed Sirius distraught as he was told of the Potters death, it showed Dumbledore pleading with Fudge to secure a trial and failing spectacularly, and finally it showed Dumbledore viewing the memory he had taken from Sirius showing the entire confrontation between Sirius and Peter ending with The street blowing itself apart."

Harry waved his wand again and the memory rewound to just before the street blew up. "I would like the entire Wizangamut to focus on the wand of Peter Pettigrew for a moment" Harry said letting the memory play. There was a gasp as everyone noticed the small twitch of the wand at Pettigrew's side. Harry rewound the memory again, "Now let us focus on the wand in the defendant's hand" again he let the memory play to show that Sirius' wand never moved. "All of us know the mechanics of spell casting, the wand must move in order for that kind of destructive spell to be cast. As this memory shows Sirius Black held his wand motionless in the face of Peter Pettigrew." There was a rash of whispered conversations until Diggory banged his gavel.

"Is there anything else you wish to present Mr. Potter?" Diggory asked as the crowd fell silent once more.

"No sir, but I would ask the court to listen to the testimony of Bellatrix Black Lestrange" Harry said.

"Very well bring her forth" Diggory responded.

The court official helped Bellatrix to her feet and led her to the center of the room where Harry and just conjured a soft armchair next to her cousin.

"Bellatrix Lestrange your head of house had brought you before us to testify in the defense of your cousin Sirius Black, what evidence can you present?" Diggory asked her sounding every bit of his position of Minister of Magic.

"My testimony is that of a convicted inner circle Death Eater sir," Bellatrix began, "I have been in the service of the Dark Lord all of my adult life and therefore am privy to many things that others in his service are not. One of which is the gleeful boasting of one Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew came to the Dark Lord mere moments after his return to boast that he had neutralized the Order of the Phoenix member Sirius Black, he went on to claim that he had lured Black to the corner in question, started an argument blew the street apart while cutting off his finger and transforming into a rat thereby framing Sirius Black for the murders of all the muggles on that street."

"This is lunacy" screamed a Wizangamut member at the end of the row, "the Ministry maintains strict records of all animagus wizards and Peter Pettigrew was not an animagus."

Diggory held up his hand, "This is a fair point, how do you respond"

Sirius spoke instead, "If I may sir, Peter is an animagus as am I and as was James Potter. The three of us perfected the skill in school to keep Remus Lupin the werewolf company while he transformed. We would have registered right after school in accordance with wizarding law but the first war with He–Who- Must-Not –Be –Named started right after we graduated. It seemed prudent to keep the skill quiet as we could use it to spy on the Death Eaters. Then of course James and Lily were murdered and the crime for which I am accused was committed. The ministry never gave me a trial so that is why you know nothing of any of this." Sirius finished in a calm but slightly bitter voice.

Diggory surveyed him in thought, "If you are an animagus as you say," he waved his wand and the chains holding Sirius disappeared, "Then please transform for the court." Sirius didn't bother to acknowledge the Minister, instead he blinked and a large shaggy black dog stood where Sirius had a moment before. "Very well, that proves that" Diggory said as Sirius returned to his human form and resumed his seat, "The court will deliberate if there is no further evidence to present." Seeing that no one made to present more evidence the court members filed out to deliberate. The court members were gone for maybe twenty minutes. They returned wearing somber expressions, after they were all seated Minster Diggory delivered the verdict. "Sirius Black this court finds innocent of the charge of murder, however we find you guilty by your own confession to the charge of practicing the skills of an animagus without proper registration. The sentence for this crime is two years in Askaban and a fine of five hundred galleons. The fine is waived due to the unfair imprisonment you were subjected to for ten years under Minister Fudge, two years again being deserved for being an unregistered animagus. Therefore in light of all the evidence presented today you are free to rejoin wizard society and the Ministry of Magic will pay you a settlement of ten thousand galleons in compensation for your mistreatment. Are these terms acceptable?"

"They are sir" Sirius said standing.

"Very well this court is now adjourned" Said Diggory as the Wizangamut got to their feet and left the room.

Harry gathered up the pensive and his traveling cloak preparing to leave when the minister touched his arm, "Harry, I'm going to seal the records of this hearing and place them in the ministry vault in Gringott's. I would also like to ask you to continue to hold Bellatrix Lestrange wherever you have been holding her because I think our prison guards would kill her before we could try her again if she were sent to Azkaban."

Harry nodded but Bellatrix spoke up quietly, "Sir if I may, Sirius' apparent death had a lasting impact on me. I am trying to reform myself into someone worthy of my cousin's love and support. I would like to speak with you privately for a moment. I have several names and addresses that I believe you will find helpful."

"Yes of course, Harry will you take Bellatrix to my office and wait for me there?" Diggory asked.

"I would sir but that might give the wrong impression, so instead I will take her home with me and you are welcome to drop by Potter manor at your convenience" Harry said as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione joined them.

"Very well, I'll try to get by this evening" the minister said before turning to leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Still don't own Harry Potter yada, yada, yada... on with the story.

Harry walked into his study to see his wife and brother - in – law in a desperate duel with their father. They had been quick to challenge Arthur Weasley as soon as he had arrived, Ron had been itching to duel his father ever since James and Sirius had told him of Arthur's skill. Neither knew that Harry had specifically asked Arthur to duel all four of the teens tonight, nor did they know that Arthur had spent the better part of the day planning the lesson he would teach his children. Harry had been out of the room to put the elder Weasley's cloaks in a closet. Harry chose to let the house elves serve food and drinks, he often carried out these menial tasks himself, and had not seen the start of the duel. Now as he watched his wife and brother in law defend themselves he had to laugh. Arthur seemed to block every curse Ron and Ginny sent at him with an almost bored expression on his face while they fought ferociously, rolling and diving to avoid his countercurses. Arthur glanced up at Harry while sending both Ron and Ginny's leg locker curses back at them with a careless wave of his wand. Both curses slipped in before Ron or Ginny could block them and both fell to the floor exhausted.

"Harry, really I would have thought that Ginny at least would have been a challenge. After all, she writes glowingly of your classes" Arthur grinned as Hermione released her friends.

"Yes, well it's still early in the year now isn't it?" Harry asked in an amused voice. Ginny laughed slightly hoping to herself that Harry meant to teach her how her father had so effortlessly defeated her. Ron on the other hand was utterly amazed at his father's dueling.

"Sirius wasn't kidding was he Dad? You really are undefeatable in a duel" He said grinning into his father's face.

"Hardly" Arthur answered laughing, "You and Ginny are just utterly predictable to me after raising you both and Fred and George. If you want to see how good you really are you should duel someone who doesn't know you so well. Sirius for example" he laughed as their expressions went from disappointment to amazement.

"Let's save that for after dinner shall we?" Harry asked placing an arm around Ginny's shoulder and leading them all into the dining room where his elven staff had prepared a celebration dinner for Sirius. They all took seats around the table which had adjusted itself so that it was not overlarge but rather just large enough for the diners. Harry picked up his goblet of wine and examined it, Squeaky appeared at his side holding the cork from the bottle. Harry smiled at her before taking the cork and holding it to his nose. He nodded at her and she quickly ran to Ginny who also sniffed the cork before nodding her approval. Harry lifted his goblet and proposed a toast. "To Sirius Black, a man wrongly convicted and now rightfully freed" Harry said inclining his head to his godfather.

"Thank the God's above too" Sirius said as everyone else laughed before raising their goblets and toasting Sirius. As they all sat down to the meal Sirius remained standing. "I must thank you all for your support," he said, "However most of all I must thank my cousin for her testimony." Bellatrix Lestrange cowered in her seat which was in the darkest part of the dining room feeling that she did not belong here. "Bella your heart has changed, you have returned if only for the moment to the girl I once knew" Sirius continued not noticing that she looked uncomfortable. "I hope that you will consent to continue to live by my side rather than return to the dark ways of our family." Bellatrix nodded slowly and the rest of the diners smiled at her.

Sirius had just sat down to eat when the great chiming doorbell rang. Harry excused himself to go answer it, he returned a moment later and motioned to Bellatrix. "The Minister has arrived to speak with you," Harry told her, "I've taken his wand for the moment so you needn't worry about that" he said as he led her to the sitting room off of the entry hall. Harry was about to open the door for Bellatrix when Sirius tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I accompany her Harry?" Sirius asked looking into the relieved face of Bellatrix.

"Of course I don't mind Sirius, I told you and everyone else to act like you live here" Harry said sighing as he opened the door. The Minister of Magic stood from the armchair he had been sitting in as Bellatrix entered the room followed by Harry and Sirius. "Minister Diggory, may I offer you something to drink or eat?" Harry asked. The Minister shook his head. "Bellatrix, anything for you?" Harry asked

"Perhaps I could have my glass of wine from the table?" Bellatrix said uncertain of where she stood now that she had testified at Sirius' trial. Harry smiled at her and snapped his fingers, Dobby appeared at his side. Harry knelt and whispered to Dobby who disappeared and reappeared holding not only Bellatrix's wine goblet but also her plate and the bottle of wine.

"I'm sorry Minister but you caught us just as we sat down to Sirius' celebration dinner, I'd hate for Bellatrix to miss out on the wonderful food. Sure I can't get you a plate or something?" Harry asked temptingly.

"Oh go on then" the Minister said as Harry laughed. Dobby disappeared again returning again with Sirius' dinner and a small plate for the Minister.

"If you'll excuse me Minister, I must return to my guests" Harry said bowing slightly and, after the Minister nodded he left the room.

After dinner Harry and his guests walked out into his garden each carrying a light cocktail. "Absolutely gorgeous night is it not Harry?" Ginny asked wrapping an arm around his waist.

"That it is dear" Harry responded squeezing his wife affectionately. "So interested in dueling your dad again anytime soon Gin?" he teased her lightly.

"Not unless I absolutely have to" Ginny exclaimed drawing a laugh from the rest of her family. They spent the next few hours just talking or telling jokes and generally just enjoying each other's company. It was getting late when the Minister stepped out into the garden to speak quickly with Harry before leaving.

"Well, Mrs. Lestrange just provided me with the name and address of practically every Death Eater there is. I think that if we catch them all a full pardon would be in order don't you?" Amos Diggory asked Harry.

"That is your decision to make Minister" Harry replied, "However I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Name it Harry" Diggory said.

"Wait to try to arrest the Death Eaters, I am looking for some artifacts that Tom Riddle has collected and bewitched. If you arrest his followers before I find them he might panic and do something we'll all regret" Harry said.

"Fair enough," The Minister said, "It'll take months to plan the raid anyway." Having said this Minister Diggory handed Harry Bellatrix's wand and left. Harry and Ginny were heading up to bed after locking up when Sirius stopped them.

"Harry I think Bella knows where the other horcruxes are." Sirius said.

"Really" Ginny asked intrigued.

"Yeah, or at least she said that the Dark Lord had asked her to keep a watch over a few objects that he had hidden." Sirius said seriously.

"What's in that devious little mind of your Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"Well, I thought that I might go with her to quote check on these items. Then we would have them all and after we destroy them you just have to out duel the great prat and we can all settle down to a quiet life" Sirius said mischief flashing in his eyes.

"Hey, that just might work Harry" Ginny said thoughtfully, "I mean if Tom sees Bella around the Horcruxes he won't suspect anything. She could tell him that she just testified at Sirius' trial to win him over to their side and to butter you up so she could escape."

Harry considered the matter for a moment then said quietly, "Very well Sirius but you be careful and take good care of both of you." He stared at his godfather with a concerned stare but handed him Bellatrix's wand. "She will probably need this then."

Sirius nodded as they all turned and went to bed.

The next morning Harry woke early, extracted himself from his wife's arms and made his way to the kitchens to start breakfast. He was surprised as he passed a drawing room to hear laughter coming from the room, he peered through the door to see Sirius and Bellatrix dueling playfully in the center of the room. They were only shooting sparks at each other, but both were laughing as sparks bounced off of both of them. Harry smiled to himself as he continued to the kitchen. He had just pulled the cinnamon rolls from the oven when Ginny appeared in the door smiling sleepily at him. Harry was again amazed at her beauty even at this early hour. "Well, I guess I should know better than to try to hide breakfast from you shouldn't I?" he asked laughing at her.

"Oh, that depends on what you're cooking" Ginny said laughing and coming to kiss her husband. "But when you cook cinnamon rolls, then yes you should." She grabbed a roll and bit into it savoring the taste with her eyes closed, and expression of euphoria on her face.

"So are they up to standard?" Harry asked smiling.

Ginny's eyes snapped open, "No, they're far above your usual standard Harry. What did you do different?" she asked hugging him.

"Added a touch of orange zest to the syrup" He said smiling at her. "Why don't you go wake the others while I put all of this on the table." Ginny smiled at him and left to let her house guests know that breakfast was ready. Ten minutes later they all met in the dining room for breakfast, Sirius and Bellatrix still teasing each other about the morning duel. Harry and Ginny sat beside each other and watched the two cousins. "He's really been a help to her hasn't he?" Harry asked

"I think he's just about worked a miracle changing her the way he has." Ginny responded squeezing his hand. The rest of their guests finished breakfast and, after complimenting Harry on his cooking, left to dress for the day. Harry and Ginny started to clean up but the house elves stopped them looking very insulted. After seeing the looks on their staffs faces Harry and Ginny decided to go get dressed themselves.

Ten a.m. found the Molly and Arthur Weasley in yet another duel, this time it was Ron and Hermione facing them while Harry and Ginny sat at the garden table and made notes.

"Nice one Ron," Arthur said as Ron's red colored sparks found their mark on his wife's arm. Ron grinned for a second before a set of green sparks from his mother's wand hit him square in the chest. Arthur laughed, "Never let your guard down in a duel Ron" he said as he blocked Hermione's purple sparks again. Moments later Hermione was felled by Arthur. While busy defending herself from Molly Hermione had lost track of Arthur who had circled around to her undefended back and shot his blue sparks into her back.

Ron walked over from the sidelines, helped Hermione to her feet, gave her a comforting kiss and said, "well you and I lasted longer than Ginny and I did last night. Let's go get the debrief shall we?"

Hermione chuckled as they walked over to the table and picked up the notes that Harry and Ginny had made for them while Molly and Arthur reviewed the notes on their own performance. Ginny left briefly to get both couples a drink while Harry conjured more chairs for them to relax in. "Okay, so other than improving our accuracy and being a little more selective on what shots to take what else can we fix."

"you both think too much," Molly said looking at Hermione. "Not about when to curse," she said seeing Hermione's confused look, "but about where the other is."

Hermione spluttered incoherently trying to think of a response or explanation for a moment before Arthur spoke up. "Hermione Molly's right, dueling can't be learned like other subjects. That is to say from a book, there are no set rules or logical progressions that guarantee victory. You and Ron need to simply relax and allow the big picture to present itself to you. When you do you will find that you already know where Ron is and have a good idea where he will be next.

"How is that possible Dad, neither Hermione nor I are legillimens and that takes eye contact anyway" Ron exclaimed.

"Your relationship with each other had brought you closer to each other than either of you is to … say Harry." Arthur responded. "It is not a matter of mind reading, more an awareness of each other's presence. For example Ron, when Hermione enters the Burrow you know she is there before she speaks even though you may be three floors above her at the time." Ron considered this quietly. "How do you know she is near you without looking at her?" Arthur asked him

"Usually I hear her" Ron said.

"You hear her voice?" Arthur probed

"Sometime but usually I can hear the rhythm of her breathing, sometime I can smell her or feel her eyes on me" Ron said drawing raised eyebrows from his girlfriend. "Not that you stink Hermione, you smell like a summer breeze and I pick that up from time to time." Ron said in response to Hermione's glare.

"Exactly Ron" Arthur said triumphantly, "all of your senses tell you that Hermione is near you so that you don't have to see her. In a duel the more relaxed you are the more of your senses you can use. Fear and panic cause us to forget most of our senses leaving us to rely on sight and sound in preparation to fight or run, a good duelist masters their fear long before the duel and opens themselves to all of their senses, sight, sound, smell, touch, even taste. Because of this they are much more aware of their surroundings. The other thing that you two must do is stop trying to protect the other and trust them to defend themselves. That's how you got beat Ron. You were so determined to protect Hermione that you defended yourself poorly. Then you lost focus and let your guard down, true you had cost your mother her wand arm but most spells can easily be performed with the non dominant hand so she wasn't out of the fight. Hermione, you spent so much time worrying about Ron that you lost track of me. When Ron went down then you were in a position that was impossible to defend. When you trust each other to watch out for themselves first and your back second you find that if you start in positions that allow you to each cover the other's back and stay in position the duel is much easier."

"That is expert advice by the way, take it from the Dark Lord's best" Bellatrix said as she and Sirius entered the garden. Everyone looked up at her in surprise. "I have studied the art of dueling since I was very young and it took me many years of practice before I could duel with a partner very well. I was always good alone but I made the same mistakes that the both of you made before I learned my lesson."

Harry and Ginny took on the Weasleys next. They lasted longer than Ron and Hermione because their positioning was better. They started side by side, but when Molly tried to circle to the back they unconsciously grasped left hands which kept them connected and in position. In the end Ginny went down because her mother was faster than she was firing a barrage of sparks at her that was more than Ginny could block. With his wife down Harry had quickly moved his back to the garden wall but couldn't defend himself against the perfect coordinated attack of the Weasleys. The debriefing went much quicker this time as Harry and Ginny were both excellent duelers alone and they seemed more aware of each other than Ron and Hermione.

Arthur had a final lesson to show the kids before everyone went home or to school. He had Sirius and Bellatrix duel each couple. These duels only lasted a few moments and Sirius and Bellatrix lost both spectacularly. "My point in this exercise was to show you that you Ron and Hermione share a bond Molly and I and Harry and Ginny share with each other. This gives us an advantage over a pair that are not in love like we are cousins though they may be. You four handed Sirius and Bellatrix some of the worst losses of their lives I'd wager and they have dueled against and with each other many times as children. The reason for this is that you four know your partners far better than Sirius knows his. This is an advantage that I pray you will remember if you ever have to fight together against the Death Eaters.

Bellatrix spoke again, "You four should also remember that most of the Death Eaters do not know love nor do they respect it. Because of this they fight rather like a large collection of individuals rather than a cohesive unit, it is rare when two death eaters are aware of each others presence like you four are. Therefore if you remain calm you will have a great advantage over any of them."

The eight of them sat down to a fantastic lunch that the staff had cook under Dobby's direction. After the meal they all returned to their rooms to pack. Sirius and Bellatrix were leaving immediately to go and collect the horcruxes that she had been asked to watch over, while Arthur and Molly were going out into the field for the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix which had combined their forces under Minister Diggory's administration. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione returned to the school at about two o'clock that afternoon and spent the rest of the day relaxing in Harry's sitting room before they started the next week.


	17. Chapter 17

DO I really need to write a disclaimer at this point, I mean it's not like I could dream up Harry's world anyway is it?

The day started normally enough, Harry and Ginny met Ron and Hermione in the common room before breakfast and prepared for another tedious day. They all had Charms, potions, and transfiguration today and Harry and Ginny had three hours of classes to teach. Most teachers were just reviewing the seventh years now as there was really no limit to what the N.E.W.T. examiners could ask and the students would have to rely on their ability to reason out the answer more than a memorized answer. Potions was a little more interesting as the four were brewing first year potions along with their newest housemates. Slughorn believed that the examiners would be testing an applicants understanding of the mechanics of potion making not the correctness of the potion. Besides as he told them potion making was rather like baking a cake, if you had the right recipe and followed the instructions correctly you could brew anything. Of course if you understood how potions worked you could add and ingredient or two and make a better potion. Harry was now beginning to teach a lot of the spells he learned in the Tri Wizard tournament to the younger years, the older years knew everything he knew so they were just dueling in numbers now to refine technique. Harry did however, borrow Dumbledore's idea of making opponents analyze each other and write reports about it. Harry didn't bother to read these reports but gave them freely to those they were written about as a study aid. It had been a month since the trial, Harry and Ginny both prayed every night for the safety of Sirius and Bellatrix but heard very little from them. So it was a complete surprise when a dark brown owl landed in front of Harry at breakfast. Harry looked up in surprise then took the letter from the owl which flew off immediately. The letter was from Sirius.

_Harry,_

_Bellatrix and I are fine but we have bad news to report with the good. We recovered the cup you lost and put an end to that infernal snake that kept eating the chickens but we have learned that my brother took your locket back to my parent's house._

Harry stared at this letter for a long time. This meant that he now had four of the seven Horcruxes destroyed, he knew where another was and was seriously considering the fact that Voldemort might have only made six. "A seven part soul" Harry thought. That could mean that six horcruxes and the part in his body, or it could mean seven horcruxes. Harry was still thinking when Ginny leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Use Kreacher."

"What?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Send Kreacher to get the locket," Ginny said. "he loves the Malfoys and they won't suspect you if you send him instead of Dobby." Harry looked like he was going to kiss her but suddenly left the Great Hall leaving a thoroughly disappointed Ginny in his wake.

Harry raced to his dorm room where he called Kreacher while sitting at his desk to reply to his godfather.

"Master called?" Kreacher croaked hatefully.

"I did Kreacher," Harry replied kneeling in front of a shocked Kreacher to look him in the eyes. "What do you know about Regulus Black and the locket of Slytherin?"

"Regulas was a fine boy who followed his parents well," Kreacher said with a far away look in his eyes. "Regulas brought Kreacher a locket once, it was heavy and gold and had a snake on the front. Kreacher knows nothing of a locket of Salazar Slytherin though, why does master ask?" Kreacher finished.

"Did the snake on the locket look like this?" Harry asked quickly drawing Slytherins mark on a piece of parchment.

"It did, have you seen my master's locket master?" Kreacher asked bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"No Kreacher, I haven't but I know that it once belonged to Salazar Slytherin and is very valuable. Where did you hide it?" Harry asked. Kreacher did not seem to want to answer so Harry continued quickly. "I am your master Kreacher and I wish to examine that locket. Now where is it?"

"Kreacher does not know master. Master Regulas told Kreacher to hide it and Kreacher did, But it has been moved from where Kreacher hid it" Kreacher seemed close to tears as the shame of his failure was revealed to Harry.

"Damn" thought Harry, "so close." He looked at the pitiful sight in front of him and then around the room to see Ginny standing in the doorway in front of Ron and Hermione. "Kreacher I want you to find that locket and bring it to me in this room" Harry told the elf, "I am removing you from the service of Hogwarts until this task is complete. You are to contact no one in any way while on this mission save me. Do you understand?" Kreacher nodded and started to walk from the room. "And Kreacher, be careful won't you?" Harry said as Ginny patted the elf on the head and Hermione hugged it. There was a loud crack and Kreacher was gone.

_Dear snuffles,_

_It is time for you and your companion to think to yourselves. Both of you should return to the beginning, thank you both for your help in these matters. I have retained another party to procure the locket so do not be troubled about it. I hope to see you both soon._

_Harry._

Harry reread the letter a few time to see if it was safe, deciding it was he folded it a sent Hedwig away with it. The four worked their way through another two months of school without incident. Harry received another letter from Sirius with Hedwig saying that he and Bella were home at Potter Manor within days of sending his reply to Sirius' original letter. Sirius had also said that Bella refused to take a bedroom in the house but insisted on returning to her dungeon. That forced Harry and Ginny to go to the manor so Harry could tell Bella in person that she was forbidden to ever set foot in the dungeon again. When Bella protested Ginny literally grabbed her by the ear and marched her up to one of the nicest guest rooms, which happened to be right next to Sirius' room and spent the next four hours redecorating the room for her. Harry had spent another hour explaining that by collecting the Horcruxes and giving up the Death Eaters names and addresses she had absolved herself of all crimes except the torture of the Longbottoms in his eyes. He told her that he did not hold the Longbottoms condition against her but that it was not his place to forgive her for that. She said that she understood and finally relented and accepted her room.

Now as he sat in his classroom at Hogwarts Harry was troubled, He knew that Voldemort kept a close eye on his pet snake Nagini. The knowledge that she would soon be or already was dead worried him that Voldemort might seek revenge. He began to plan escape routes out of the castle grounds for his students while having Ron prepare defense plans for the castle if needed. Hermione and Ginny were desperately searching for a way to destroy the horcruxes. One month after Kreacher left on his mission he returned at two o'clock in the morning appearing with a loud crack at the foot of Harry and Ginny's bed. Harry sprang from the bed his wand trained instantly on the intruder while Ginny rolled to the side of the bed crouching low beside it.

"Kreacher has found the locket of Slytherin master" the elf croaked calmly as he stared down the business end of two wands. Harry and Ginny relaxed, lowering their wands and chuckling to themselves.

"I should have known" Harry laughed, only a house elf could or would apparate into his bedroom at this time of the morning. Harry walked to the elf and took the locket in his hands. It was as he remembered from the pensive, this was the last of the horcruxes. "You have done well Kreacher," Harry said laying a hand on the elf's shoulder, "I want to examine this for a few days if you don't mind.

"Kreacher has no choice master" the elf said with his eyes on the floor. "Kreacher is the property of his master, it is not possible to disobey."

"Would you rather be free and have to look for work?" Harry asked staring at him. "Bearing in mind that to all death eaters you are tainted by serving Harry Potter. Are you willing to risk not finding another place to work and losing the ability to perform magic?" Kreacher said nothing but continued to stare at the floor. Harry knelt in front of him and raised his face to look him in the eye. "A war is coming Kreacher and you must choose a side. On my side is the chance to free all house elves from their enslavement or, at least to make their enslavement more bearable. On Voldemort's side is only death and oppression." Kreacher stared at Harry with disbelief in his eyes. "I'll tell you what Kreacher," Harry said seeing the look in the elf's eyes. "I want you to take the next week off and speak in depth with Dobby on this matter. Ask him what it was like to serve a Death Eater, then ask him what it is like to serve me and my friends. At the end of the week if you still wish to be free I will guarantee your freedom as soon as the war ends."

Kreacher nodded and was still for a long moment before he spoke. "Shall Kreacher go to the kitchens now or shall I seek Dobby sir?" he asked.

"You shall apparate to Potter Manor. You will find Dobby there with the rest of my staff, feel free to ask them anything you wish. In fact wait one moment and I'll write you a letter ordering the elves to answer any question you have" Harry answered him rising from his knees to go write the letter. Moments later Kreacher left, orders in hand, and Harry and Ginny turned to the locket. "Okay," Harry said pulling a list from below a false bottom of his trunk. "The diary is destroyed as is the ring, we have Ravenclaw's belt, Hufflepuff's cup, and Slytherin's locket." He marked these items off the list as he said them. Ginny watched her husband in amasement as the wheels in his head turned. "With Nagini dead or dying there's a good chance that the horcrux died with her, but how to know?"

Ginny shook herself out of her amazement and laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, "I think we need to visit the manor again soon Harry" she said in a calming voice. Harry looked up at her confused. "Bellatrix will know whether or not the horcrux was destroyed, besides I want to talk with Sirius and her about how to destroy the ones we have."

Harry thought about this for a while, it made sense, no one Harry could think of knew more about the dark arts than Bellatrix. "Good idea Gin, we'll go this weekend" Harry said returning the list and the locket to the trunk where the belt of Ravenclaw lay. He covered them all with the false bottom and stood to put his arms around his wife, "Let's go back to bed" he said smiling as she kissed his neck, "we have a long day tomorrow."

The week dragged by painfully as the Ron and Hermione spent every waking hour they weren't in class on their respective projects. Harry and Ginny spent what few free moments they had quietly warning the teachers to be ready for an attack. Saturday dawned cold and rainy. The four met in the common room early as they had planned earlier in the week, Harry had already sent McGonagall a note explaining where they would be to avoid getting yelled at again like they had when they left to deal with Bellatrix. Harry and Ginny entered the room with Harry's trunk to find Ron and Hermione sharing an intimate breakfast at a small table by the fire. They stared at the touching scene before Harry coughed quietly. Hermione's head snapped around while Ron just smiled and beckoned them over.

"Don't tell me that Ron actually made you set this up Hermione" Ginny said shooting her brother a murderous glare.

Hermione was quick to defend her boyfriend, "No, actually he surprised me, I came out all ready to slip down to the great hall to get us all something to find this complete with the candles and Ron already dressed and waiting for me" Hermione said enjoying the shocked look on Ginny's face. "You didn't really think you had the only romantic boyfriend in our little group did you?" she teased.

"Yeah, I did" Ginny answered truthfully, "I mean, Ron was always kind and loving to me but never even hinted that he would be able to dream this up."

"Well Sis, I don't usually try to steal my best friend's wife, especially not when she's my sister" Ron said smoothly gently feeding Hermione another strawberry. Everyone laughed while Ginny just grinned.

"Oh well, at least I've got the only one who cooks too" Ginny said earning a playful slap from her best friend.

Harry laughed before saying, "As much as I hate to waste Ron's stroke of brilliance, we need to get going."

"Don't worry Harry, there's always next week" Ron said drawing an excited and adoring look from Hermione. "Didn't think this was a one time thing did you?" he whispered in her ear as they walked out to the gates. Hermione just smiled and squeezed his hand.

The quartet arrived at Potter Manor to find Sirius and Bellatrix quietly talking with Remus Lupin and Tonks in the front sitting room. "Hey, what are you two doing here?" Harry asked as they all hugged both Remus and Tonks.

"Well Padfoot here told us he'd been out doing some work for you and we wanted to catch up, course we didn't expect to see Bella here but she's turned out to be a wonderful surprise" Tonks said before Remus could say a word.

"That's an understatement Tonk's" Harry said as Bella flashed him a smile.

"Really?" Tonks asked sarcastically. "She was just telling us about how her life changed at the Ministry the night that Dumbledore dueled Voldemort." Everyone chuckled as Bella flinched at the name

"Really Bella, I told you he can't hurt you now." Sirius said lightly rubbing her arm. "And Harry would never allow that filthy Rodolphus to enter his home." Everyone eyed Bella warily, no one knew how she would react to the insult of her husband. To their relief Bella nodded, then looked at Harry pleadingly.

"Harry I want to divorce Rodolphus" Bella told him. Harry looked at her questioningly. "You are my head of house and magical marriages are binding unless the divorce is filed by the head of house citing an acceptable reason.

Harry studied the woman in front of him, he knew that she had truly changed and he knew that her husband cared little for her. The question for Harry was did he have the right as a non relative to interfere in her life. Ginny put her arms around her husband. "Harry only you can grant her this freedom. You know that Rodolphus will protest, Her decision will only stand in court if you file it for her." Harry slowly nodded.

"I will file for the divorce Bella, from this moment on you are to call yourself Bellatrix Black until you find another whom you truly love enough to take his name. Just choose wisely this time" Harry said as Bella fell to her knees in relief. He walked to her and lifted her to her feet, nodded to her briefly and turned to continue his conversation. Harry chatted happily with Remus and Tonks for about an hour or so before they excused themselves saying that they had a few errands to run. Harry turned back to Bellatrix, "I need to know that the Horcrux that was Nagini is destroyed" he said quietly.

"Do not worry Harry," Bellatrix said with a small laugh. All of the teens bristled at her. "Please, I am not laughing at you. Merely in relief that the ugly thing is dead. A horcrux must have a host or vessel to exist, if the vessel is altered then the horcrux is destroyed. It is fragile magic, used by only the most desperate wizards. The spell traps a part of the casters soul in the vessel and the trap is tailored to the exact vessel" Bellatrix explained.

"So if you alter the vessel enough the traps can no longer hold the piece of soul?" Hermione asked.

"Right," said Bellatrix, "And remember that the soul has no fear of death and wishes to move on. Ghosts are the imprint of a departed soul. The soul has moved on, only a faint echo remains, just enough of the person remains to be sentient."

"Then why didn't I destroy the Diary by writing in it?" Ginny asked.

"Because you used the vessel in its intended capacity, you didn't alter the vessel. To alter it you have to change it in a way that it was not designed to be changed. When Harry stabbed it the fang broke through the barrier of the cover and the magic contained by the cover. You simply wrote on top of the magic contained in the pages" Bellatrix answered.

Finally everyone seemed to understand, "Well I think that we can just punch a hole in the others then without magic and that should do the trick" Harry said grimly. He seemed to withdraw into himself for a while before shaking himself and suggesting a game of exploding snap. They group played for several hours and thoroughly enjoyed the day because they all seemed to know that when the Horcruxes were destroyed happy days would be few and far between.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day dawned clear and bright, as if the world had been made anew. Harry woke to find Ginny smiling at him. He laughed quietly, "what are you grinning at?" he asked her.

"Just thinking that this stupid war could be over soon and I won't have to share you with the world anymore" Ginny said before kissing him heavily.

Harry returned the kiss and held her close to him. "I just hope we all live through it" he said wearily. "And I hope killing Tom doesn't destroy me."

"What if you don't kill him?" Ginny asked earning an incredulous look from Harry. "Just hear me out okay?" she begged. Harry nodded. "I know that you don't want to kill him for two reasons. One, killing tears your soul and you are afraid of what that will do to you." Again Harry nodded. "Two, you won't be satisfied with ending his life. He has caused so much pain and destruction you want him to feel the effects of his action in some manner. Right?" Ginny stared at Harry causing him to nod stiffly and the look at the wall away from her. She lovingly turned his face back to her. "I want that to Harry, wanting him to suffer for his crimes does not make you evil. On the contrary, it makes you more good and humane than the world deserves." She stroked his face, "Far more so than I deserve."

Harry immediately pulled her on top of him in a tight embrace. "Liar" he said. "I am nothing compared to you, I could never do enough good to deserve your love Ginny."

Ginny snuggled down into his chest loving the safe feeling his arms provided. "I have an idea for you" she said. Harry made an inquisitive noise that she felt in his chest. "What if you trapped him in a prison of true love Harry? You could force him to live with the ghosts of all those he killed and if he tried to escape the love in the walls would kill him." Harry seemed to consider her idea for a long while. "Either way his reign of terror will finally end" Ginny said tightening her arms around him.

"That's not a bad idea," Harry said thoughtfully, "in fact, that might be the best idea I've heard since we got married." Ginny just laughed at Harry's flattery as she raised her face to kiss him again.

Meanwhile Hermione had just found a note on the pillow beside her asking her to meet Ron in the garden for breakfast. She got out of bed and put on a warm and fluffy robe and walked out to find Ron seated at the white wicker table that sat a few yards from Harry's parents' graves. The table was loaded with her favorite breakfast foods and a large pitcher of juice. Ron stood up has she walked to the table and held out a chair for her. She sat down and enjoyed a private breakfast with Ron secretly hoping that one day they would do this everyday as a married couple. She had no idea that a beautiful engagement ring was currently tied to the flowers standing in the middle of the table because Ron had arranged them so that the ring was on his side. "How did you get that note into my bedroom?" she asked truly intrigued because she slept very lightly and didn't believe it was possible to sneak into her room without her noticing.

"Oh, that was easy" Ron replied, "I had Pig deliver it for me." He smiled at her shocked expression. "I finally trained him deliver letters quietly when needed" he said laughing quietly. "The hard part was getting him to arrange it on the pillow. I've been working with him all year." Hermione expression went from shocked to amazed.

"Why would you have spent that much time training him to do that?" she asked

"So I could do this" Ron answered picking up the flowers and coming around the table to kneel in front of her. "Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?" He asked turning the flowers to show her the ring as Hermione stared dumbfounded at him. Ron waited patiently as Hermione continued to stare at him.

"Men usually want that question answered Hermione." Sirius' teasing voice floated over her shoulder. Hermione's head whipped around to stare at the house where Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Bellatrix, Remus, and Tonks stood.

"Oh go on Hermione" Ginny said lauging, "You know you've been dreaming about this for years, don't waste the chance now."

"Hermione smiled at her and turned back to her boyfriend, "Yes Ronald Billius Weasley, I will gladly marry you." Ron surged up from his knee to lift her bodily from her chair in a fierce embrace. She laughed as he swung her around in a circle before he set her gently on the ground and kissed her. She smiled up at him as he slipped the ring on her finger and then burrowed into his chest as the rest of the guests and the Potters came out to congratulate them both.

Dobby and Squeaky set about making a wonderful feast in celebration while Ron and Hermione apparated to her parents hiding place to give them the news before going on to the Burrow to tell his family. The two arrived later that day with Hermione's parents followed a few moments later by the rest of the Weasleys. The group enjoyed the feast that the elves had prepared and tossed ideas back and forth about when the wedding would happen. Mostly they teased the newly engaged couple about everything they could think of until Hermione's father stated with that he would not allow Hermione to marry in a time of war because such marriages were exceptionally hard on the couple. That almost started the fight of the century.

"Enough!" shouted Harry restoring order to his dining room. "Mr. Granger, I have known Ronald Weasley longer than you and just as long as I have known your daughter. I tell you now that no one in this world is more capable or determined to protect Hermione and see her happy as he is. Their relationship has been close enough over the last two years to be mistaken for an old married couple anyway and I don't understand why you object to anything that would bring your daughter this much joy. However, since it falls to me to end this war I will see to it before their wedding date."

"What are you talking about, Hermione has been in terrible danger trying to help you in this war and now you say it was for nothing" Mr. Granger shouted turning almost as scarlet as Harry's uncle.

"Dad!" Hermione stood and stared her father back into his seat where her mother laid a comforting hand on his arm, "Ron and I will marry where and when we decide. You have no right to decide my life for me anymore. And Harry never said that my contributions were worthless, he said that it falls to him to end the war and it does. A prophecy was made before he was born that said Harry would be the only man capable of defeating Lord Voldemort.

"Then why hasn't he done it?" her father asked angrily.

"Why was Hitler not defeated sooner than he was? Why did the Scots have to fight so long for independence? Why does any war last longer than we like?" Hermione's mother was the one to fire these questions rapidly at her husband. No one expected him to answer but he did.

"Because it takes time to put people in place and to plan how to stop those people. None of those wars came down to a personal argument!" Mr. Granger said heatedly.

"Neither does this one sir" Ron piped up. "This war is about one man's obsession with immortality and power. Lord Voldemort fancies himself to be the most powerful wizard alive and as such is owed the service of every wizard in the world. He is not unlike Adolf Hitler, Benito Mussolini, Napoleon, Commodes, or any other dictator. The only difference is that he is a wizard and unfortunately a very powerful on at that." Ron paused and looked around for support. Hermione reached over and took his hand to show hers while his father just nodded. "Harry needed the help of many people to get to the point that we are at now. We are finally at the end of a long journey of preparation and soon the final duel will occur. Harry has accepted all of our help grudgingly because while he knew he could not do this alone he did not want to endanger any of us. We all knew that in the end there is nothing we can do to help him in the last duel but we have all tried in our own small way to help prepare him for the fight."

"Hermione's exceptional intelligence has been priceless in all of this Sir" Harry said quietly, "her contributions have been both of the greatest importance and least apparent." Beside him Ginny nodded her agreement while Hermione's mother stroked her father's arm.

Finally Hermione's father nodded, "I'm sorry, I just can't stand to see her in danger and couldn't bear to watch her heart break if something were to happen to you Ron in the war."

Ron smiled, "No offence taken sir, you love Hermione as do I." Mr. Granger stood and extended his hand. Ron shook it without hesitation.

"You have my daughter's hand whenever you ask us for it" Mr. Granger said as a single tear welled in his eye. "Hermione we love you and want you to be happy, I just worry for you as I have always done."

Hermione left Ron's side and embraced her father. "I will always be your daughter and I love you both" she said laying her head on his chest.

The rest of the evening was spent planning the wedding which Harry graciously offered to hold in his garden if they wished. Ron and Hermione thanked him but said they had another place I mind. Late that night Harry sat at the white wicker table in his garden facing the headstones of his parents silently in thought. Dan Granger stood with his arm around his daughter watching him from a window on the second floor of the house.

"He is remembering what he is fighting for" Ginny said in response to Dan's unthought-of question. Dan and Hermione turned to look at her. "He spends at least one evening in that chair every time we come home" she said. "He says that sitting there he can almost hear his parents telling him to be strong and finish the fight." She smiled lovingly at her husband as she stepped to the window and leaned against the frame.

"Shouldn't you go comfort him?" Dan asked confused.

Ginny turned her head and smiled briefly at him before returning her gaze to Harry. "No, he needs this time to himself" she said. Then seeing that Dan was still confused she explained, "Harry fights this fight so that no child will ever have to live as he has. His parents were murdered before his eyes when he was a year old, he was sent to his aunt and uncle's to live as a slave. His uncle was abusive both to Harry and his aunt, Harry has faced Lord Voldemort is some form or another more than any wizard in history and yet he survives as the humble man who will swear that his contribution to our world is minimal compared to that of his friends." Ginny smiled again as she nodded at Hermione, "I promise you that when this is all over Harry will demand the highest honor the ministry of magic can offer for Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Bellatrix, and me but will refuse his own awards saying that he did very little."

"Such men are rare Mrs. Potter" Dan said, "you are fortunate to have him."

"Believe me I am the luckiest woman in the world" Ginny said, "But Hermione is just as lucky." Dan raised an eyebrow at her, she laughed saying, "Harry considers her the sister he never had, and my brother has been his best friend for seven years. Harry has taught Ron by example to be the best boyfriend and husband in the world. I've watched Ron change from a quiditch obsessed little boy into a mature and loving man simply by being around Harry. I watched Hermione watch out for them both all through school and I've watched her grow close to Harry in a way I'll never understand. And I've seen the three of them do things together that most wizards and witches only dream of, what I would have given to do some of the things that Hermione has been a part of." She laughed again as Hermione teared up. "But I'm sure that I'll get to do a lot more with him now than she will" Ginny teased drawing a laugh from Dan and a grin from Hermione.

"Yes, well you treat my adopted brother right and I won't have to protect him anymore" Hermione said

"Same to you" Ginny said as she turned to the door, "I think that I will go join my husband now." Father and daughter smiled at her as she left. Moments later they watched as she walked to the table and sat beside her husband laying her head on his shoulder.

"Have you really done so much with him Hermione?" Dan asked his daughter.

"I suppose," she answered thoughtfully, "It just isn't something that the three of us think of often. We did what we had to. Ron and I have been through a lot to protect Harry, but I wouldn't change one thing. I will always have some truly amazing memories and stories to tell."

Her father hugged her to him for a moment before asking, "Do you think he would mind if I went to apologize to him for my behavior at dinner now? I don't want to intrude."

Hermione smiled at her father, "He won't mind, but he won't require an apology either."

Dan did step into the garden briefly to apologize to Harry and was utterly shocked when Harry simply dismissed the whole affair. Everyone went to bed that night content except Ron who was worried about Harry saying he would end the war before he and Hermione wed.

Harry woke the next day and met Bellatrix in his dungeon basement to destroy the Horcruxes. It took little time to do and neither Harry nor Bellatrix ever spoke of it again. They just released the bit of Tom Riddle's soul then repaired the artifacts as they were all historically significant objects. Harry met his guests and wife in the dining room that morning with a grim determined look on his face.

"Sirius, Bellatrix and I are going to Hogwarts today" he said quietly. "You are all welcome to come if you like but you should know that it is very likely that Tom" he glanced at the Grangers, "or Lord Voldemort will attack the school today."

"Why today Harry?" Dan asked.

"Because he destroyed the horcruxes this morning didn't you Harry?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

Harry nodded, "It's time to finish this" he said firmly. Everyone left to prepare, Hermione explained what the horcruxes were and there significance to her parents while she packed.

"What should we do Hermione?" her mother asked fearfully.

"Whatever you feel is right, Harry has a plan and I'm certain it's a good one" Hermione said. "He wants this to end quickly and wants to keep us safe. He's going to Hogwarts to protect it by stopping Voldemort before he starts an attack."

Meanwhile in his study Harry was quickly writing to Minister Diggory to tell him to have every Auror he could spare at Hogwarts within the hour. Precisely one hour later Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked down from a high window in the castle of Hogwarts along with the entire school and the Weasleys as Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Bellatrix, Remus Lupin and Tonks stood before the castle and faced the army of Death Eaters advancing on the school led by Lord Voldemort himself.

The army stopped yards from Harry with their wands drawn as Harry and Voldemort sized each other up. Harry, Ginny and Bellatrix walked forward as Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange advanced to meet them. They met at the Gates of Hogwarts where Harry conjured a large table and the six sat to negotiate the terms of the battle.

"I will accept nothing but the complete surrender of the Wizarding World to me" Voldemort said in a high cold voice.

"To pursue such an end will mean the death of many Tom" Harry said dismissively, "we both know the prophecy Tom, why waste good wizarding blood when we can resolve this war between us?"

"What do you propose?" Tom asked warily

"A one on one duel" Harry said staring Voldemort in the eye. "You and I meet at a neutral location and settle this in the ancient manner. A champion for each side fights for all, the winner takes all."

"Intriguing" said Voldemort, "What conditions would you name?

"Only that if you lose your Death Eaters surrender to the Ministry" Harry said.

"And if I should win?" Voldemort asked

"Then you would be invincible and the Ministry would be foolish to try to oppose you" Harry said.

"What rules shall we set on the duel? Any curses you'd like to ban?" Voldemort teased.

"One rule" Harry said grimly. "No interference. Face me in a fair duel, one on one and I will allow any curse that comes to mind."

Voldemort was surprised but he accepted the duel quickly. The two agreed on a deserted island north of England to be the site and they agreed to wait two weeks so that the Ministry could construct a stadium and put the word out. With the negotiations complete Bellatrix cast a bonding charm to ensure that the two would keep their word. As the two parties left Harry heard one short and final argument. Rodolphus was trying to convince Bellatrix to come home with him as he was her husband.

"That is not true anymore Rodolphus" Bellatrix said firmly, "My head of house filed my divorce from you yesterday and it was granted this morning. I am Bellatrix Black and have no desire to submit to your abuse again."

Rodolphus made a fatal error next, he tried to curse Bellatrix with the imperious curse only to be cut down by Voldemort himself.

"This meeting has been an honorable meeting and the divorce was filed in the proper pureblood way" Voldemort sneered at him. "It is not Bellatrix's fault that you were a sorry excuse for a husband. You will not taint this hallowed ground with treachery." Voldemort finished by casually waving his wand and the familiar flash of green light flared leaving Rodolphus dead. "I appologise for the dramatics" he said to Harry, "but this is the site of our meeting before the fight of the age. To commit such a crime as his on such hallowed ground can only deserve death." Harry said nothing but turned and walked back to the castle closing the gates magically behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm nearing the end of my own creativity which still does not contain anything other than the plot of this story!!

The room that Harry met with the rest of his adopted family in exploded in angry shouts when Harry told them what he had done. Molly Weasley was beside herself, she berated her daughter for allowing Harry to do this while telling Harry that he had to flee before the duel.

"He will do no such thing" Ginny shouted glaring her mother into silence. "My husband" she said emphasizing the word husband to remind her mother that she was of age and married, "gave his word and will keep it. He would not be Harry Potter if he ran."

"But Ginny," Molly cried, "No one lives through a duel with You Know Who. How can you sacrifice your husband so callously?" Ginny recoiled as if her mother had slapped her which was looking like a real possibility. "I never thought I could be so ashamed of my only daughter" Molly continued to rage causing Harry to leap to his feet drawing his wand in a flash.

"No one insults my wife, mother in law or not!" Harry said hotly.

"How can you just leave her alone," Molly screamed drawing her wand. "I thought you loved her!"

"Molly sit down!!" Arthur yelled. Molly froze turning her head slightly to regard her husband. "Harry if you curse my wife I will hurt you" He said glaring and Harry with his wand drawn. Harry looked at his wand sheepishly and lowered it.

"Sorry" he said, "automatic reaction."

"And it's a very good one" Arthur said stiffly, "But I prefer my wife alive thank you. Now Molly, Harry has faced Lord Voldemort more than anyone in history and survived this far.

"But that wasn't a proper duel!" Molly exclaimed.

"The graveyard was." Harry said quietly. All heads snapped to him as he said it. "Voldemort wants to kill me in a proper duel to demonstrate that he is better than me. It was going to happen anyway, all my challenge did was let me prepare a place that would give us equal footing."

"Even so the odds of you winning are impossible" Molly cried as the tears fell.

Arthur gathered her into his arms saying, "Molly that's enough. The odds are the same they've always been. Voldemort has been hunting Harry for seventeen years, and yet Harry sits in this room as humble, loving and protective a son in law as you could ever want. He made the challenge to keep the rest of us out of the war."

"How will you prepare for this Harry?" Molly finally asked minutes later when her tears had soaked her husband's shirt and she had pulled herself together a little.

Harry chuckled, "I've been prepared for this since I was eleven. I prepared for this the day you accepted me into your family, I prepared myself the day of my coming of age party when I asked Ginny to marry me, I prepared for this as I held her that night and listened to hear fears for me and her hopes and dreams for our future, I prepared myself for this duel when I watched your son propose to the closest thing I've ever had to a sister, and I prepared myself for this every time I looked at my parents graves. All I need to do now is review everything I've ever learned about defense and every curse I can find. I suspect that my wife, sister, brother in law, godfather and his cousin are more than willing to help there." Everyone sat speechless staring at Harry for a long few moments.

Finally Hermione stood, walked to Harry with tears streaming from her eyes and pulled him out of his chair and hugged him tightly. "Oh Harry, why do you always have to make me cry?" she said burying her face in his shoulder. "I've loved you like a brother for seven years. I had no idea you thought of me as more than a friend."

Harry stroked her back for a moment then held her from him to look her in the eye. "Hermione, you were the second female being I'd ever met that treated me like a person. How could I have thought of you as just a friend? After the Troll? Quirill? freeing Sirius? The Triwizard Tournament? losing Sirius? Umbridge? Really I thought you'd know that no mere friend would stay by me through all of that."

Ginny caught Dan Granger's eye and winked noticing the shocked expression on his and Hermione's mother's face.

"Hermione, you've been more of a sister than a friend, Heck you even helped me win my wife. Did you really think that I would risk your life if I could help it?" Harry asked stroking her face.

Hermione couldn't speak so she shook her head and buried her face I Harry's neck sobbing as she clung to him. Ron caught Ginny's eye next and the gaze between them sparkled in understanding. They both knew that neither should be threatened by this display, it was simply a woman who couldn't hold her fear inside her anymore. Faced with the prospect of losing the man she considered her brother after just learning that he considered her his sister would be too much for anyone, even the immensely strong Hermione Granger.

"I guess I should have known" Hermione choked out after a while, "You have always protected us all. I have always known it had to be you. I hate it Harry but I've always known." She pulled back and wiped her eyes and squared her shoulders to him. The movement seemed to steel her resolve to help. "You're a great wizard Harry, you really are" she said the ghost of a grin on her lips.

"Not as good a you" Harry said softly remembering their conversation in the dungeons just before he faced Quirell. He faintly wondered if she would finish the conversation.

"Me… book and cleverness. There are more important things, like bravery and friendship. And Harry, just be careful" she said in the same soft voice completing the conversation. No one spoke because everyone sensed that this was a very personal and intimate act between a surrogate sister and brother.

Harry didn't say another word, he hugged Hermione one more time then taking Ginny's hand he left the room with his wife at his side. Everyone watched him leave and tried to understand what they had seen in their own way. Arthur held Molly and whispered reassurances in her ear, Fred and George simply stared at the door that their friend and financial backer had just left through. Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley gathered together to brainstorm anyway they could help. Tonks clung misty eyed to an equally emotional Remus while Sirius and Bellatrix just gazed at each other. Dan Granger held his wife pride shining from his face as they both gazed at the woman who was their daughter as she stood exactly where Harry left her murmuring a prayer. Ron came up behind her and put his arms around her, "I don't remember that one" he whispered in her ear.

"You were unconscious at the time" Hermione said in a voice that was for her fiancé only, "those were the last words we spoke to each other before he went after Quirell"

"Fitting" was all Ron could say before Hermione turned in his arms and broke down again sobbing and sagging in his arms.

Harry and Ginny walked quickly to the Gryffindor Common where they flooed to the The Leakey Cauldron and ate lunch before apparating home. They arrived home and Ginny finally let her fear show. She turned and flung herself into Harry's arms the moment the door closed behind them. Harry held her close and let her cry, he knew she would never admit or show weakness in front of their family but between the two of them it was understood that showing fear or other emotions was the only way to reassure the other that it was okay to be afraid.

"I don't want you to face him alone" Ginny said in a broken whisper after a few minutes.

"I really don't plan to" Harry said stroking her back.

"But" Ginny started to question him but Harry answered the question before she could ask it.

"I will be alone on the platform, but I'll have you, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, your family, Hermione's parents, and everyone else that's not a Death Eater with me Ginny. I know what love is thanks to you, I know what it is to be loved more than life. I'll take that with me and it will protect me. Don't worry love, I've far to much left to experience in this adventure to start a new one."

"But you could die Harry" Ginny practically wailed.

"Shh, love." Harry crooned at her, "I know that I could, but I have no fear of death. Tom however fears it more than anything." Ginny cried harder at his words. "Besides if I die I know that I'll leave you with your entire family, and I'll make sure he goes with me." Harry held her for a long time after that, they eventually moved into the sitting room so Harry could sit down in a comfortable armchair while Ginny curled up in his lap like a small child. They stayed that way for most of the evening.

Back at Hogwarts headmistress McGonagall postponed all classes until after the duel, the students had the option of going home to be with their parents but few did. Most of the student body found their way to Harry's friends to ask what they could do to help their Defense Professor. Ron and Hermione smiled and thanked them all but just said to stay safe was all that anyone could do now. The Granger's contacted their secretary and cancelled all of their appointments for the next three weeks citing a family emergency and construction began on the stadium that would house the duel.

Ginny woke Harry the next day with a firm resolve in her heart that her husband would not die. Harry dressed and headed into his study where he had stored every defense book he or his father had ever owned. Ginny dressed slowly considering all that Harry had done and thinking about her idea to imprison Voldemort rather than kill him. The problem was how to do it. Ten minutes after Harry left their bedroom she walked into his study to find him poring over a pile of parchment with a large stack of books sitting on the floor next to him. "What can I do to help Harry?" She asked trying not to disturb him too much.

Harry stood smiling to hug his wife lovingly, "Just be you for now Gin" he said. "Now, if I know your brother and Hermione the family should show up before too long." Ginny had closed her eyes when he hugged her so now she nodded against his shoulder to let him know she agreed. "When Hermione gets here I want you two to go through the library and pick everyone's brain you can think of to find a spell for this prison of pure love you thought of." Ginny couldn't help but smile as she realized that Harry had never planned to prepare himself alone, he had planned out where everyone in the "Golden Four" would be most useful and had tasks ready for them.

"You're positive you're going to beat him aren't you?" she asked pulling back to stare into his face.

"As sure as I was that I wanted to marry you" he said smiling and kissing her lightly.

"Hermione and I will get right on it" she said with a smile and then turned and left him to his work.

Ginny was glad that Harry had insisted that they dress a little more formally than she had intended that day because Ron and Hermione did not disappoint Harry. The entire family showed up just as she left her husband in his study. Not that she had intended to walk around naked or something but rather she had intended to stay in her pajamas all day. Now as she hugged her mother and a steely eyed Hermione she could only marvel at how well Harry knew these people. Sure she had expected them to try to help but Harry had known that they would wait a day to give her time with him, he had almost called their arrival to the minute. She didn't think she would ever know anyone that well.

"Ginny dear" Molly said after Ginny finished her round of hugs, "We all want to help Harry. Just tell us what to do."

Ginny smiled, "You Mother are going to do nothing more than you normally do at home minus the worrying." Everyone laughed as Molly started to protest but was silenced by her husband. "Hermione, Bellatrix, and I have some serious research to do" Ginny said glancing at each of them and seeing them nod to her. "I'll meet you in the library. Dad, Ron, Remus, and Sirius you can go see what Harry needs you to do. He's in the study, the rest of you take care of Mum and make yourselves at home" Ginny finished before hurrying off to the library.

The Weasley men entered the study with Remus and Sirius to find Harry still poring over large stacks of parchment with an even larger stack of books beside him. "What can we do to help you son?" Arthur asked quietly.

Harry looked and smiled, "First, help me find anything about Tom's style that's not on these notes." "He held up a sheet of parchment, "Second, I want each of you to simulate Tom Riddle as nearly as you can so I can practice."

"You mean you want all of us to duel you as Tom?" Ron asked incredulously.

"At one time" Harry said grinning.

"You're mental you are" Ron exclaimed for the group.

"Maybe," Harry chuckled, "But if I can hold my own against all of you dueling as we think he will, I'll have a better chance against him."

Sirius nodded, "Not expecting him to cheat are we Harry?" he was joking but Harry answered seriously.

"Always" he said with a straight face.

"Well then," Remus said taking out his wand and copying the notes on Voldemort's style five times, "Let's get to work."

Meanwhile in the library Ginny was briefing her team. "Alright, we need to find a way to create a magical prison." She said looking at Hermione and Bellatrix. "Once we figure that out we want to see if we can modify the spell so that Harry can build it out of pure love.

"So I guess we're not talking about a physical building are we?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Not really," Ginny replied, "but sort of. We obviously don't want Tom to be able to escape."

Bellatrix considered her carefully. "Harry intends to spare the Dark Lord's life" she asked indredulous.

"Not really Bella" Ginny answered, "He just doesn't know if he can bring himself to damage his soul by murdering someone, even Tom." Bellatrix looked scared. "Bella if we find a way to do this he will be trapped in a prison of pure love, should he try to escape the walls will kill him. Harry has already made him mortal, any attempt to guard his life by means of another horcrux would result in his soul being to fragmented to remain on this plane of existence. He, of course, knows this so I doubt he would be stupid enough to try anything after we explain where he is."

"And if we can't find a way to do this?" Bellatrix asked fearfully.

"Then Harry will kill him if he has to die doing it" Ginny answered with tears in her eyes.

"We'll find a way Ginny" Hermione said resolutely. "Now let's tear this library apart, find anything that mentions a prison and we'll see what we can com up with" Hermione had no sooner said these words when books began flying off of shelves and stacking themselves on tables.

"I guess Harry's ancestors didn't want to spend all day looking for a specific book" Ginny said laughing as they sat down to work.

The two teams had worked steadily through the morning without a break while Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had spent the day dealing with the tons of letters Harry was getting. Most of them were just long heartfelt notes wishing him luck and saying that they believed in him. A few had asked if they could help, to these the two women wrote short but kind replies to saying that all that could be done was being done, two or three begged him to run and hide.

It was about noon when everyone got the biggest surprise since Harry had told them of his challenge. The doorbell rang and Molly answered it only to watch Petunia Dursley blow past her like she was a shadow on the wall. Dudley was right behind her, oddly enough he was polite enough to greet Mrs. Weasley. "Hello… uh.." his eyes rolled up in concentration.

"Molly Weasley dear" Molly said kindly.

"Right, Mrs. Weasley" Dudley smiled, "Uh where is Harry?"

"He's in his study and very busy," Mrs. Weasley said slowly.

"I know" Dudley said grinning. "Mum he's in the study" He bellowed before turning back to Mrs. Weasley. "At least now she won't tear up the entire house, if you'll excuse me I want to make sure they don't kill each other." He didn't wait for an answer but tore off to the study like his life depended on getting there before his mother. Everyone followed him including Ginny, Hermione, and Bellatrix who had come out to see what all the racket was about.

Harry barely had time to move before his aunt slapped him hard across the face, "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND?" she raged. Dudley arrived in the study seconds later and, after seeing Harry picking himself up out of the remains of a very nice chair, grabbed his mother and held on for dear life while she fought like a lioness to free herself to continue to slap some sense into Harry. "LILY DIED TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!!! AND NOW YOU GO AND CHALLENGE HER MURDERER TO A DUEL!!! DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST HIM? HE MURDERED YOUR PARENTS WITHOUT TRYING!!!" Everyone stood exactly where they were horrorstruck at the outburst while Harry rubbed his cheek, a dangerous look forming in his eyes. Dudley finally just had to tackle his mother outright to keep her in check.

"Mum, really you know that Harry can take care of himself." Dudley said panting, "I mean, really, look what he did to Dad and he didn't even have a wand that night."

"THIS IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT DUDLY!!!" Petunia screamed but everyone was starting to notice the strain in her voice now and they were all shocked by it.

Harry added to the surprise because suddenly Dudley and Petunia found themselves pinned to the wall about a foot off the floor. Harry advanced on his aunt with murder in his eyes. "I know what he has done thank you," he said in a low voice. "I meant what I told him on my birthday, he has no idea how powerful I've become. Obviously neither do you" He glared from Petunia to Dudley. "I made that challenge to protect the rest of the world including you two and that oaf of a husband of yours."

Ginny was starting to get worried, she had seen Harry like this once before and knew that it had to stop now. So she calmly walked to him and stepped between him and his relatives, "Harry, this won't help you" she said evenly while laying a hand on his cheek forcing him to look her in the eye. She was relieved to see the fire leave his eyes and to hear Petunia and Dudley land gently on the floor behind her.

"That bastard will never hurt another human as long as I draw breath" Harry vowed to his aunt over Ginny's shoulder. Petunia Dursley broke down then and there sobbing and saying over and over that she couldn't let Harry kill himself.

"Dudley, take your mother upstairs to the third door on the right" Ginny said, "her sister's portrait is there and it might help her." Dudley nodded and lifted his mother into his arms and left the study.


	20. Chapter 20

More prepararation for the end of the war. Oh yeah, my lawyers insist that I inform you yet again that I do not own Harry Potter. As if you didn't know that already!

Dudley led his mother to the room that Ginny had said and sat in a large armchair to watch the conversation.

"Petunia, what are all of these tears for?" Lily's portrait asked astonished.

"Harry has gone and challenged Lord Voldemort to a duel Lily. How can he hope to win when you and James failed to even challenge him?" Petunia asked trying to stop her tears.

"Well, I'd like to think we did challenge him somewhat" James said lightly, "I mean, the fight destroyed the house!"

"James!!" Lily said outraged while Petunia chuckled lightly. "You know what she meant!!"

"Yes dear I do," James said smiling, "But at least I got her to stop crying."

Lily rolled her eyes muttering something like "Men!!" "Petunia really, Harry would have to face him anyway and I imagine Harry is just ready for this all to be over. He is exceptionally strong and well loved. He has the power to destroy Voldemort easily."

"So… You're not at all worried that your son has just asked the most feared man in England to come have a go at him?" Petunia asked skeptically.

"Of course I'm worried." Lily said and then seeing her sister triumphant look she explained, "I'm just not worried for the same reason you are."

"So why are you worried then?" Petunia asked getting slightly angry.

"I'm worried that he won't remember the feeling of being loved, I'm worried that he will listen to his head and not his heart. If Harry fights with his heart Voldemort will die quickly and easily. If he tries to fight on skill alone… then I don't know" Lily finished quietly.

"What do you mean Aunt Lily?" Dudley asked coming forward to stand in front of the portrait.

Lily smiled at her nephew, "Harry is a very skilled wizard Dudley, but he is at his best when he acts on instinct alone not when he plans out his actions. On instinct Harry duels to protect those he loves. That emotion will drive him to do things even he cannot imagine."

"Like he did to my dad right?" Dudley said.

"Exactly," Lily said her eye twinkling at him. "If Harry had stopped to think he never would have fought your father and who knows what your dad would have done. Instead, when Harry saw your mother under attack he couldn't stand to watch it. No matter what she had done to him she is the last of my family and Harry loved her for that if nothing else. So he did what anyone would do, he fought back. And in so doing he fought on instinct, knowing he was not strong enough to take on your father in a fair fight he allowed your father to beat himself. His fight with Voldemort will be similar. Harry has the power and strength to win but he doesn't think he does."

While Harry's aunt was comforted by his mothers portrait the rest of Harry's companions had returned to work.

"Remember Harry," Remus said looking over the pile of notes he was holding "Voldemort likes to tease his victims. He likes to show them he is in control, that is when he is most vulnerable. He's not paying attention properly and a non – verbal spell should hit." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, and watch out for him to throw out his elbow." Ron piped up, "Your dad's notes say he does that just before he uses a particularly nasty curse."

"Right, well I think that's enough for one day" Harry said stretching. "Tomorrow we'll start practicing, we'll keep that up until Ginny and her team come up with something." Harry looked at his watch, it was ten o'clock. "Well I think I'm going to go to the library and force my wife to go to bed. Ron you should go convince your fiancé to do the same and you Sirius should collect your cousin." They all laughed as Harry left the room to do exactly as he said.

Ron and Hermione stayed up late that night talking in the same study that Harry had spent the day in. "It's so frustrating Ron!" Hermione said sniffing back her tears as Ron rubbed her aching shoulders.

"I know love, but you're being too hard on yourself." Ron said soothingly. Hermione turned her head to look at him. "I mean, your brilliant you know that but not even a genius like you can solve everything in a day Hermione. God took seven days to create the world we live in, surely you don't expect to save it in one" Ron smiled at her and she chuckled at his teasing tone.

"Maybe not" she sighed, "but I had hoped to make some progress. I mean you guys pretty much mapped Tom's style in a day so I feel like I should have found something." She looked at her hands in her lap. Ron hated hearing the defeat in her voice.

"Hermione" he said softly as his hands left her shoulders to cup her face and force her to look at him. "We didn't do anything but review other peoples work today, it was all there laid out in an orderly pile of reports. All we did was consolidate the piles of reports into one basic report by eliminating the duplicate points in each one, and that took us all day. Besides, Harry's aunt barging in and going mental did not help your team."

Hermione let a small smile grace her lips, "Yes, Ginny was rather distracted after that" she murmured allowing Ron to pull her into his arms.

"Do you think it was because his aunt was so worried or that Harry looked ready to kill them?" Ron asked amused.

"Oh, I definitely think she was far more worried for his relatives than Harry" she said really smiling now. The two sat in an armchair fondly remembering the way that Ginny had stepped in the middle of the fight and taken control of it. And then how she never stopped caressing Harry's face even when he wrapped his arms around her and the tears leaked from his eyes. "She really understands Harry doesn't she?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Better than I will ever understand anyone I think" Ron answered.

"Nonsense, you understand me that well" Hermione said dismissively. Ron raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, it's like tonight" she explained, "you knew that my shoulders hurt before I told you. And you knew that sitting here with you in this chair with you rubbing my back would be the most soothing thing in the world for me without me asking" Ron smiled thinking that anyone could have seen the stiff way she carried her shoulders and the worry on her face. "And you knew exactly what to say to make me feel like I wasn't a failure today. No one else would have known those things Ron" she cupped his face gently, "So thank you." Hermione closed her eyes and kissed him and Ron forgot all about anyone else understanding Hermione. As he enjoyed the kiss he shared with the woman he loved he allowed his mind to accept that she was probably right as usual.

The next week was grueling for those in Potter Manor. Hermione, Ginny, and Bellatrix continued their frantic research of the "love prison" Ginny had thought of while Harry began to practice dueling with anyone and everyone that could hold a wand telling everyone to hold nothing back. Aunt Petunia was calmer after speaking with Lily and James' portraits most of her first night there and spent her days cooking with Mrs. Weasley, who was the only one spared from dueling Harry, and telling Harry about his mother's childhood during Harry's breaks. Dudley was determined to be useful and could usually be found watching the duels and telling Harry when he missed an opportunity to strike. Being a champion boxer he found, to the surprise of all who witnessed this, that he was quite good at it. He kept Lily's fears in mind and as he watched he found that she was right. Harry was good, but it was like he was holding back. Finally on Saturday, after watching Harry lose spectacularly when Bellatrix took a break from research and joined the fight, Dudley had seen enough. He stormed over to Harry and grabbed him by the front of the robes and hauled him up nose to nose with himself.

"I'm only going to say this once Potter" he growled turning every head in the room and drawing a gasp from Ginny and Hermione who had taken a break to watch. "Everyone in this room loves you dearly and you love most of them just as much. You aren't fighting at your best; my dad could have taken you easily like this." Harry sputtered in an outrage but Dudley silenced him with a glare. "You're better than this so get out of that thick head of yours and fight from the heart like you did to protect my mum and my home!" Dudley shouted before releasing Harry. "Again" he roared and everyone but Ron, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, the twins, Charlie, Bill, Percy and Bellatrix waited with bated breath as Harry and his opponents began a furious duel. Ginny, of course, was the first to see the change. Harry was defensive for about ten minutes while he thought over Dudley's words, as the truth sank in his eyes took on a fiery gleam.

"That's it" Ginny said under her breath. Hermione stared at her amazed for a second before everyone got a new shock. Harry went on the offensive ducking, rolling, twirling out of the way of curses or blocking them effortlessly while sending curses of his own at unbelievable speed. He looked like a dancer not a dueler, in minutes only he and Bellatrix remained. All the others stood at the side and watched the two literally dance a deadly dance. More than once the green killing curse sped toward Harry only for him to spin away letting it speed past whipping his robes like a tornado. Five minutes after the one on one began Harry scored with a combination of a stunner and the levicorpus spell leaving Bellatrix unconscious hanging in midair by her heel. Harry fell to his knees exhausted as applause exploded around him. He waved his wand and Bellatrix woke up and, after figuring out where she was, laughed gleefully before performing the countercurse and landing on her feet still laughing.

"Nice combo Harry" Bellatrix said lifting him to his feet and hugging him. He smiled and patted her back before releasing himself and going to Ginny who was grinning like she never had before.

Sirius came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "You went a little rough on him didn't you Bella?"

"No," she said, "I did what he told me, I dueled as the Dark Lord taught me to. It's as close as he can get to the real thing, and I knew the killing curse would never land on him" she said smiling as her cousin rubbed her shoulders

"And why is that?" Sirius asked.

"Because none of you would have let him die" she said simply as everyone went to the dining room for lunch.

As Harry passed Dudley he heard Dudley say softly, "That's more like it Harry." Harry stopped and stared at his cousin for a long time before pulling the startled teen into a hug.

"Thanks for that Dud, but you were wrong about one thing" Harry said releasing Dudley.

"Really, and what was that?" he asked.

"I love you and your mum and dad just as much as everyone else" Harry said and then he turned and walked to his dining room leaving a stunned and teary eyed Dudley and Petunia in his wake.

Bellatrix returned to the library after lunch and continued her research with Ginny and Hermione who worked with renewed vigor after seeing that duel. "How did you know he was going to win?" Hermione asked Ginny while she searched through a book of basic building spells.

"I saw the fire in his eyes" Ginny replied flipping a page of Love, Emotion of Emotions "That only happens when he is feeling a powerful emotion like love, or anger, or determination."

"I saw it too," Bellatrix said looking up from her copy of A History of Azkaban, "and I knew I was, as the muggles say, in deep kimshi." Hermione and Ginny stared at her and then laughed hysterically.

"They say what?" Hermione forced out still laughing.

"In deep kimshi" said Bellatrix chuckling, "well it's better than the alternative way to say deep trouble." Hermione and Ginny fell off their chairs laughing at her. Bellatrix just shook her head at the two of them and turned back to her book. Hermione and Ginny finally got their laughter under control and returned to work both muttering, "I've never heard that before."

The week continued like this, Harry dueling and the girls researching. By Wednesday before the duel everyone was amazed at Harry. He dueled gracefully like a ballroom dancer, light as a feather on his feet and hard as steel in his cursing. At one point Dudley had called out with a defeated Fred and George, "Hey Harry, when you're done with Voldemort maybe you should enter one of those muggle dance competitions." Harry had just grinned while Sirius snorted. Dinner that night was a lively affair. Everyone was telling Ginny, Hermione, and Bellatrix about Harry's latest duel and how he was beginning to look like he was dancing not dueling. In fact, they said, no one knew whether to call it beautiful or scary.

"That is good news" Bellatrix said quietly turning all heads. "Dueling _is_ a dance" she said stressing the word "is". "A deadly dance, but a dance none the less. The best duelers _are _dancing as they duel" she explained again stressing the word "are" as she spoke.

"You never dueled like that with me" Sirius told her sounding offended.

"I was too intimidated to dance with you Siri, you were too good. I could barely even land a curse on you, besides I did dance with you at the Ministry" she said quietly.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "I'd forgotten how you looked that night." He looked at her and grinned, "I remember that you beat me rather easily that night though."

"You weren't giving me your best" she said sorrowfully, "and I nearly killed you." She looked down at her plate willing the tears not to come.

Sirius went to her and pulled her into his arms, "That night was the best I've ever dueled Bella and you won fairly, it's not your fault that they never bricked up that stupid arch." Everyone seemed to realize that this was another private and intimate moment between family members so they all left them in peace and retired to other parts of the house to relax for the night. Bellatrix stayed in her cousin's arms tears streaming down her face as she clung to him for a long time. "I'm very proud of you Bella," Sirius said stroking the top of her head, "and I've always loved you." She looked up at him with wonder in her eyes.

"Even when I was a Deatheater?" she asked fearing the answer.

"Even then," he said smiling, "I didn't like your choices but you were and are my cousin. As long as you are my blood I will love you. I would still have loved you if you had killed me that night. We are family, and a good family stays bound by love no matter what." Bellatrix squeezed him tightly in her arms for a moment and the suddenly let him go.

"That's it!!" she cried. She jumped to her feet, kissed a bewildered Sirius on the cheek and flew out of the room to find Ginny and Hermione.

"What is this all about?" both Ginny and Hermione asked breathlessly as Bellatrix dragged them to the library at a run.

"We've been looking at this the wrong way" Bellatrix gasped, "We don't need a prison that the Dark Lord can't escape from, no prison is perfect, we need to bind him to the place and then hide it." She began to call out every binding topic she could think of and as the books started to pile themselves on the tables Hermione's eyes lit up.

"A binding of love is unbreakable even in death" she said.

"Right" Bellatrix said grabbing a book titled The Ties of Love. Ginny began to understand as she dove into the project right behind Hermione and Bellatrix. They worked all night with no break, threatening anyone who entered the library with a painful death ensuring that they could concentrate fully on their task. By morning only Harry had the courage to enter the library.

"So, what have we found?" he asked quietly rubbing Ginny shoulders. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned back into her husband. Ron and Sirius were waiting outside the door to pick up the pieces of Harry after the women cursed him, but seeing that he wasn't dead they decided the other two women could use a massage too. Bellatrix smiled in appreciation as Sirius gently rubbed her stiff shoulders and Hermione let out a blissful sigh as Ron administered one of his famous backrubs that turned her to jelly.

"Well, I think we've got something" Hermione said after a few minutes. "It's called amore incarcerous."

"Meaning love binding" Harry said frowning in concentration.

"Right" Hermione said, "It was Bellatrix's idea. She dragged us here last night after dinner and explained that we had been trying to find a prison, but what we wanted was a way to bind Tom to one place. Something that Sirius said to her told her that the bonds of love were unbreakable even to death so we started working on that and we think if you use that spell and think of the conditions you want you should be able to create the bond you want."

"That's brilliant Bellatrix!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh I can't take credit Harry" Bellatrix said grinning, "I got the idea from Sirius but had no clue what to do with it. Ginny was the one to suggest looking into the marriage binding and Hermione was the brilliant one that adapted it and combined it with the binding spell to create our spell" she said looking proudly at the other two. "I want you two to know that the last week and a half have been the best of my life. I am honored to be able to help you and loved getting to work with you like this"

Hermione and Ginny got up and hugged her tightly, "The honor was ours Bellatrix" Ginny said for them both.

Harry spent the rest of the day practicing the new spell slowly moving up from snails to Percy, whom he left imprisoned for an hour in the garden as a repayment for his estrangement from his family. Percy had understood and spent the hour sitting in the small golden dome the spell created reflecting on the biggest mistake of his life and vowing to never allow himself to be separated from his family again. Finally Harry had imprisoned Dobby for ten minutes because house elves could apparate out of almost any bond. When the spell released him Dobby leaped into the air whooping loudly until Ginny and Harry calmed him enough to tell them what happened.

"Dobby tried every way he knows to escape Harry Potter sir" the elf said bouncing on his feet gleefully. "Nothing works, Dobby examines the walls of the dome sir and finds that the walls are made of pure love. Dobby knows better than to try to walk through the walls Harry Potter. The energy would kill him sir."

"I'm sorry Dobby but I had to know this would work" Harry said hugging the elf while Ginny whooped and ran to tell the others and calm a distraught Hermione who thought Harry was being cruel to further imprison Dobby. Ginny dragged Hermione to the door of the kitchen just as Dobby said, "Oh no, Harry Potter. Dobby was in no pain sir, he is happy to help Harry Potter. The inside of the dome is quite comfortable and Dobby is only trying to escape because Master Harry tells him to. Dobby would have stayed in that dome forever happily. Dobby only wished that he could show Winky sir." Hermione wiped her eyes silently finally understanding that Dobby was happy in his service to Harry, and that house elves in general wanted to serve good masters. It was only gits like Lucius Malfoy who abused their position as master that caused the elves pain.

"Some day Dobby I'll do it to you both if you like so you can show Winky, but I'll leave a door so you can come and go as you please" Ginny and Hermione both laughed silently as the elf's ears perked up and he hugged Harry's knees.


	21. Chapter 21

The time of war is here!! Yeah, Yeah, shut up you paranoid legal minons. Oh fine have it your way, I still deny any ownership of Harry Potter or any associated characters, places, or terms. There happy now? Good on with the story.

Friday was a day to remember at Potter Manor. The Ministry sent an owl to Harry with the co-ordinates of the stadium they had built for his duel. The duel would start at noon the next day with the Minister of Magic presiding. This letter had caused a great deal of tension which Harry relieved by saying, "Good, at least I can get a good breakfast." As the laughter died down and everyone returned to their rooms to dress for the day Ginny found herself walking back to their room wrapped in Harry's arms reveling in the quiet whisper of comfort in her ear. Harry told her jokes and dispelled her fears, anything he could do to make her happy this day and she loved him all the more for it. They both knew that tomorrow could be their last and she was truly touched that Harry would devote so much attention to her on this day when he should still be preparing. He seemed to read her thoughts because he whispered, "I'm as ready as I can be love" as they entered the master bedroom. She dressed in beautiful robes for him today with him beside her dressing in the robes she loved best on him. Then he kissed her hungrily to tell her how much she meant to him. Not that she had ever doubted the fact. Now in these final hours of peace she clung to him trying to sate her desire to be held by him, even though it was impossible. Harry didn't complain he just memorized the feel of her in his arms as they stood in their room and held each other close. They emerged a long time later to entertain their guests. Harry had one last practice duel that didn't last long even though several people did their best to defeat him. By the end of it no one doubted that Harry was ready. He hadn't even broken a sweat while his opponents were exhausted. Lunch was quiet with everyone keeping to their own thoughts. The afternoon was spent relaxing with Harry and Ginny sitting in each other's arms by his parents' graves. The day was quiet and peaceful until after dinner.

Harry stood after finishing his meal and asked everyone to follow him. He led them to a room in the manor that no one had entered before except Harry and Ginny, it was a splendid room. Decorated in dark, gleaming redwood and shining gold chandeliers with a bright polished hardwood dance floor in the middle of the room. As they entered the house elves of the manor took up the musical instruments in one corner and began to play beautiful music that had a slow and steady rhythm to it. Harry turned to his guests and said, "Tomorrow the final duel takes place at noon, so tonight I want us all to celebrate what we have accomplished in the last two weeks. I want to celebrate the lives of all those who have died at the hand of Tom Riddle, But most of all I want to dance with my beautiful wife." Harry extended his hand to Ginny who took it smiling.

The rest of his guests paired off into couples as they watched Harry and Ginny dance, Ginny had to give Ron a pleading look for him to lead Hermione to the floor. After that Arthur and Molly, Bill and Fleur, Remus and Tonks and Sirius and Bellatrix all joined the dancing. They danced and danced while Dudley and Petunia sat at the side of the dance floor watching Harry and talking quietly about him and the impact he had had on their lives. Charlie, the Twins, and Percy sat at another table and talked quietly about Harry and all that he had done for their family.

Harry and Ginny looked around the room as they danced, they saw Dudley and Petunia sitting by themselves and with a look agreed that this had to change. Ginny let go of Harry and strode gracefully to Dudley. "Dance with me Dudley?" she asked smiling at him.

"I don't want to upset Harry Mrs. Potter" Dudley said looking at the floor.

Ginny raised his face gently with her hand, "You won't" she said staring intently into his eyes, "And my name is Ginny, feel free to use it." Dudley finally nodded and let her lead him to the floor with every eye watching her as Harry sat down next to his aunt.

"That was a very kind thing for her to do Harry" Petunia said watching the pair.

"No," Harry said causing her aunt to look at him, "That's the only way she knows to properly thank him. He is the one that made me understand how to fight and why to fight tomorrow. So he gave me the best chance to survive and come home to her."

"Your mother's portrait gave him the idea" Petunia murmured. Then she turned in her chair to face him, "Harry… I'm sorry for your childhood. I should have known to expect great things from you, you are Lily's son after all."

"We've been over this Aunt Petunia, you only did what you thought you had to do to protect me. Besides my childhood was not that different from Tom's and that will be useful tomorrow." His aunt looked relieved to hear no bitterness in Harry's voice. "Do me a favor?" he asked quietly.

"If I can" Petunia replied uneasily.

"If I fail tomorrow, look after these people. Hide them if you can, Tom Riddle's reign will be terrible. Spare them that if you can." Harry was pleading quietly with her and she could see the tears in his eyes.

"I'll do what I can Harry, I promise you that." She said with a sad smile. "But you damn well better win, because my house won't hold this many" she teased him.

Harry laughed at her, "No I guess not" he said smiling.

"God, you remind me of them both so much Harry" Petunia said with a faraway look in her eyes.

Harry stood up, "Dance to their memory with me?" Petunia was shocked. No one, not even Vernon had asked her to dance since James and Lily had died.

"Harry I haven't danced since I danced with your father in this room to celebrate your birth. Really I'm not even sure I remember how" Petunia stuttered.

"Really Petunia, you should dance with him. It would make them both smile." Neither of them had noticed Remus making his way toward them until he had spoken in that quiet, low voice. Petunia's head whirled around to stare at him. He just nodded briefly before walking off to get himself and Tonks a drink,

"Besides, I'm not that good so you'll probably make me look horrible" Harry said taking a hold of her hand.

"I doubt that, Harry. I watched you with your wife and I know you're quite good" Petunia laughed as she let him lead her to the floor.

"All Ginny's doing" Harry said with a smile. Harry danced with his aunt while his wife danced with Dudley with her head laying lightly on his shoulder in thanks for his help which scared Dudley spit less until Harry mouthed "Relax, it's okay" to him. After that song was finished Harry and Ginny danced together again while Remus danced with Petunia and Hermione danced with Dudley. Everyone danced a dance or two with a different partner, Harry even danced one with Bellatrix who nearly cried through the entire song. She apologized over and over for her horrible life choices while Harry held her to him and told her he forgave her just as much. In the end the night was one gigantic family bonding and everyone went to bed feeling like they belonged to the Potter family just because Harry and Ginny accepted them into their home.

Saturday dawned clear and cool, no one was in a rush to leave the comfort of their beds and face the terrible truth that today was the day that Harry had to fight and win or die. Breakfast was a somber affair, no one wanted to distract Harry from whatever he was thinking to prepare himself for the duel. Petunia Dursley had taken Dudley home last night after the dancing had stopped but had sworn to be at the duel if she had to walk there. Remus and Tonks were going to collect them and take her and Dudley to the duel by portkey. They didn't realize that Vernon would insist on going to support his nephew in a fight for his life. At eleven that morning Harry gathered Ginny into his arms and apparated to the stadium. She watched as he changed in a small dressing room into the magnificent robes of Red and Gold that Remus and Sirius had insisted he wear for this fight. They had belonged to his father and were his mother's favorite. They looked like the Hogwarts school robes but had the Potter family crest on the chest rather than Gryffindor's lion. When he was ready and about ten minutes before he walked out to the platform Ginny stood infront of him trembling.

"Promise me that you will fight from the heart today, Harry" she said in a small worried voice.

"I will" Harry said pulling her into a hug. "I'm going to win Ginny, I won't let that bastard kill me today." Ginny clung to him and cried into his robes as she shed all of her fear and worry with the tears. When she had no more tears to cry she pulled away, wiped her eyes and stared into those wonderful green eyes she loved as she said, "Go kick is arse for me Harry"

Harry laughed and kissed her before saying, "I'll do my best" and walking to the stage.

Voldemort was waiting for him, his Deatheater sitting in the stands directly behind him. He was twirling his gleaming wand in his hand. Harry recognized the wand and wisely refrained from smiling, Voldemort hadn't learned from the graveyard two years ago. He had brought his phoenix feather wand, Harry knew that if he cast at the same time the two wands would refuse to do battle. Just one more advantage that Voldemort didn't know about.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" the Minister's voice rang out and echoed through the stadium. "We are gathered to watch the duel of the age between Lord Voldemort" Many people screamed at the sound of the name causing Voldemort to smile. "And Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived" The entire stadium erupted in cheers and boos while Harry raised his hand in salute. "The consequences of the duel are as follows. Should Harry Potter defeat Lord Voldemort all DeathEaters shall surrender to the Aurors immediately. Lord Voldemort can you guarantee this?" Voldemort placed a small carving of the dark mark on the table beside the Minister.

"I have linked all of their marks to this carving, should any try to flee this will force them to return. Touch your wand to it now and their marks will glow as the charm activates." The Minister did as he was bid and all of the DeathEaters grabbed their left forearms in pain. That didn't stop the green glow from illuminating all of their arms.

"Very well" said the Minister. "If Lord Voldemort should defeat Harry Potter I will surrender the Ministry of Magic to him" he laid a contract signed by him in blood on the table. Voldemort briefly read it then nodded. "This is a open duel between the two of you" the Minister said to the combatants, "No curse, charm, potion, or weapon is withheld. Do you Harry Potter agree to these terms?" Harry nodded. "And you Lord Voldemort" Voldemort nodded. "There shall be no interference from the stands under pain of death." Harry looked around and saw everyone nodding their agreement. His eyes lingered on Ginny's, then his aunt's, cousin's, and finally his uncle's who mouthed "Go get him lad" and gave him a thumbs up. Harry and Voldemort took their positions on opposite ends of the platform. The minister took the two articles of guarantee with him to a raised box and spoke again. "Duelers bow to the official." Both Harry and Voldemort turned and bowed low to the minister. "And now to your opponent." Harry never took his eyes off of Voldemort as he bowed stiffly. Voldemort made a graceful and and low bow breaking eye contact with Harry. "Begin!!" shouted the minister and just like that the fight was on.

Harry and Voldemort dueled furiously for two hours never casting at the same time because Voldemort only cast the killing curse which cannot be blocked so Harry had to spin away from it. But Harry always cast something vicious in return halfway through his spin. Finally it happened as Harry cast Expeliarmus mid spin Voldemort re-cast Avada Kedavra at the same moment. The two wands were instantly connected by a golden rope of fire. Harry fought with all he had to master the two wands concentrating on protecting those he loved from this madman. Echoes of those who Voldemort had murdered began appearing. Lily and James Potter's echoes stood on either side of their son facing their murderer. Others appeared this time, all the way back to Tom Riddle Sr.. Voldemort couldn't stand it and hauled his wand skyward breaking the connection. Harry struck before he could bring his wand back to bear on Harry.

"AMORE INCARCEROUS!!!" Harry yelled. Voldemort went stiff as a board, all of the echoes that should have faded after the connection was broken seemed to solidify and a transparent golden dome descended around the stadium platform. Voldemort tried to curse Harry but found that the spell had splintered his wand and he was only holding the handle. A cheer went up around the stadium, but it was not over. Voldemort would have to yield or be incapacitated to lose. "We're not so different Tom" Harry said drawing a rage filled hiss from his foe. "You are an orphan, and thanks to you so am I. You have never known love, and I didn't remember it until the age of eleven. Instead I was abused and neglected until the age of eleven, sadly so were you. We are both extremely powerful and gifted wizards, in fact the only difference between us is that I do not fear death and you do. This fear has led you to great evil Tom. Ironically it has led you to great discoveries too, Yet for all you have done and learned you remain Tom Marvolo Riddle. You have destroyed your soul and placed pieces of it in these containers" with a wave of his wand Harry summoned all of Voldemort's Horcruxes and displayed them grimly. "I have released those pieces Tom, they have moved on to wherever the dead go. They are lost to you. You have a choice Tom, yield this duel and remain imprisoned in this dome that I have created using the pure love I feel for my family where you can study and try to understand the mysteries of life until old age claim you. Or continue to fight and die now by my hand."

"You would never damage your own precious soul by murdering even me Harry" Voldemort sneered. "Dumbledore taught you that."

"I do not want to take your life Tom that is true. Neither did Dumbledore wish to end your life, but I will to protect those I love and I will trust that love to repair my soul if it must be so."

"I will never die Harry Potter!! I will not succumb to the weakness my mother did when she chose to die rather than pick up her wand to save herself." Voldemort was screaming with a maniacal look in his red eyes.

"You think that your mother was weak?" Harry asked incredulously. Voldemort didn't answer but glared at Harry as if to say "Of course she was you fool." "Merope Gaunt was anything but weak Tom. She died in childbirth, an unfortunate occurance that still happens in the wizarding world despite our best healing charms. She was physically weakend by nurturing you, she didn't get enough to eat to support her body and your growing one." Harry picked up the Slytherin locket, "She sold this for ten galleons to buy food to eat so that you would live until she delivered you. She died to give you life, and you have wasted her gift of love because you thought her weak!" Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Tom there is only one truth in life that does not change and that is death. Even with your horcruxes you still would have died. When old age claimed your body the pieces of your soul stored in these horcruxes would have been slowly used up as you vainly tried to hold on to life, and each piece would have lasted you less time than the last because they all wanted to move on with the piece that is gone.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, MY PLANS WERE FOOLPROOF" Voldemort raged now walking in angry circles around Harry.

"Yield Tom, and you'll be spared long enough to ask those around us if I'm right. After all they are all dead, they can answer almost any question you have about death, ease your fears, help prepare you to face it" Harry said calmly.

Voldemort stopped walking and considered Harry, "You would not leave a guard to watch me?" he asked.

"There's no need, the walls are made of pure love energy Tom. Your fragmented soul couldn't take it, if you tried to leave you would die. But the dome will provide you with food, drink, medical care when you need it, and all the research material you ask for." Harry lowered his wand as he spoke in an even and tired voice. "My parents would love to help you in you studies, especially my mother. She was an unspeakable in life and could be a great asset to you, you could learn more about magic than anyone before you."

Voldemort thought this through warring with himself, on the one hand he would have to admit defeat which was likely anyway. On the other hand he could spend a long time here safe and in peace and maybe in the future someone would secure his release. It was a good deal he decided. "Very well under these conditions I yield" he said bowing to Harry to concede the duel. The stadium erupted in cheers as the Aurors began escorting Death Eaters out of the stadium.

Harry walked to his parents echoes and hugged them, "Help him if you can" he said in a voice that only they could hear.

"We will" his mother said in his ear. "We're proud of you son, you've done more than anyone had a right to expect. And you did the right thing by creating this and not killing him, it's more than he deserves but maybe he'll understand that before he dies" James hugged his son agreeing with his wife.

"Take care of Ginny and my old friends now son, and always remember that your mother and I love you and always have."

"I love you to Mum, Dad. I'll never forget you or your love, and I can always feel it. And that's where we'll always be together." Harry smiled, wiped a tear from his mother's eye and turned and walked through the golden wall back to the rest of his life.


	22. Chapter 22

The end is here, final chapter in this installment of my insane creativity!! And no I still own nothing but the plot but it was fun anyway. I honestly hope you have enjoyed the journey with me and I hope that your own creativity gives you as rewarding and experience as writing this has been. My only advice is to start writing and see your own journey through to it's end wherever that is, and then take the courage to post your story on a site like this you'll be glad you did. And now the conclusion of Harry Potter and the Redemption of Family!

It was a very changed Harry Potter that walked out of the golden dome that was the prison of Lord Voldemort. Ginny Weasley Potter ran to hold her husband only to find him weak and struggling to stand. She wrapped her arms around him while pleading with the rest of their family for help with a look. Everyone was surprised when Vernon Dursley reached Harry before even Hermione could.

"Easy son," Vernon said pulling Harry's arm around his shoulder before Harry could fall to the ground. "Best fight I've seen in years Harry" he continued as he helped Harry limp to the dressing room he had changed in before the duel. Harry's head snapped up at Vernon's use of his name. Vernon laughed slightly at his look, "Well, you saw your aunt put me in my place and having my son add to it repeatedly finally made me realize that I might have been a bit of a berk while you were growing up." Harry's eyebrows rose at this as if to say "A little bit of a berk?" "Oh alright, so I was a right lousy piece of work alright?" Vernon said seeing Harry's look. He set Harry in a wicker chair and took a seat on the small bench in the room. "Look Harry, I know that an I'm sorry won't pay for your childhood but let me say it anyway" Vernon said looking Harry in the eye. Harry nodded weakly and sighed. "I wish that I could say that I had a hand in the man that sits in front of me but I can't. But I'm glad whoever did my job did it so well" Vernon said rubbing his face. Harry faced him looking at him with a curious look on his face. "Petunia has been trying to explain about your world, so I've had a lot of time to think lately" Vernon explained. "plus your dad had one hell of a right hook" he said wincing as he rubbed his jaw at the memory.

Finally Harry laughed, "I wouldn't know sir, but after he put you on the floor I'd have to agree."

Vernon smiled at him and nodded, "So who taught you to fight like that?" Vernon asked.

"A lot of people including Dudley" Harry said waving tiredly at the door.

Vernon nodded while examining Harry with a perceptive eye. He noticed that Harry seemed both troubled and wanted to do something that he didn't have the energy to do. "What's on your mind Harry?" he asked.

"I don't have the energy to change out of these robes, and I don't want to deal with the press" Harry groaned.

Vernon Dursley chuckled while grinning, "After the fight of the century I wouldn't have any energy either Harry. Tell you what, I'll get your wife and make a statement to the press for you while she helps you change"

"Why would you want to do that?" Harry asked amazed.

"Well Harry I have to deal with the press in the course of my job quite a bit and Dudley and Petunia both stressed how you hate the spotlight. Plus I think you'll enjoy your wife's help changing more than mine" Vernon smiled slightly as he said this.

"Probably," Harry said, "Just tell the press to leave me alone and I'll speak with them at some time in the future."

"Sure thing Harry" Vernon said as we walked to the door to find Ginny who had been busy trying to stop the entire wizarding world from descending on Harry the moment he emerged from the room. He found her and the rest of Harry's family walking through the tunnel to the dressing rooms having been relieved by ministry officials moments before he left the dressing room. "Mrs. Potter" He called loudly. Ginny looked wildly around for a moment before realizing that Vernon was talking to her. Vernon smiled briefly at her, "Harry would like your help changing," Vernon said quietly to her as the group drew near. Seeing the meaningful looks being passed around he added in a louder voice and glaring at the rest of the group, "he is understandably exhausted and finds it quite hard to lift his arms." Ginny thanked him quietly as she slipped into the changing room. Vernon turned to Ron, "Would you and Sirius mind guarding the door so that those two can have some peace?" Ron and Sirius nodded and move in front of the door. "Everyone will get a chance to talk to Harry," Vernon said in an authoritative voice, "But I think he and his wife have the right to a few moments of privacy after he risked his life for all of ours." Everyone nodded and settled in to wait. Vernon motioned for Arthur to follow him and headed for the stadium. Arthur squeezed Molly's shoulder and followed Vernon.

"What can I do?" Arthur asked as he and Vernon walked.

"Point out this Minister of Magic to me" Vernon said in a determined voice. Arthur nodded and pointed to Amos Diggory. Vernon walked right up to him and said, "Minister, Harry Potter has asked me to make a statement on his behalf and requests that the Ministry leave him be for a while so he can enjoy sometime with his family" Vernon said clearly closing the matter before the Minister could stutter an argument.

Diggory nodded slowly before putting his wand to his throat and bellowing, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, your attention please!" He removed the wand and slowly put it to Vernon's throat.

Vernon recoiled at first when the minister pointed his wand at him but quickly carried on with is purpose. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Harry Potter has asked me to firstly thank you all for your support while he fought this duel." Vernon paused as a deafening cheer went up from the crowd. "He also asks that you all respect his need to be with family and friends after such an ordeal, Harry will speak to the media at a future date. I am sure that Minister Diggory will be happy to arrange a time and place for Harry to meet with you as well as answer any questions you may have at this time." Vernon nodded to a shocked Minister Diggory and with Arthur in tow turned and retreated down the tunnel.

"I do believe I have just witnessed a master public relations agent at work" Arthur said as they walked back to the dressing room. "I mean I have had to sit and answer questions from that army of reporters for hours before. That was pure genius that was." He said looking at Vernon in awe.

"I do what I can" Vernon answered simply. They arrived at the changing room to find Hermione standing beside Ron with Dan Granger's hand laying on her shoulder. Mr. Granger's other arm was around his wife, Molly and Petunia stood talking to each other in hushed tones. Dudley and all of the Weasley children stood in a group talking and Bellatrix stood in the arms of her cousin in front of the door talking to Remus Lupin who was holding a laughing Nymphadora Tonks. The door to the dressing room opened and Ginny began allowing everyone to enter after whispering to each and everyone to be very gentle touching Harry and to speak quietly.

"Harry is very sore and has a splitting headache right now" she explained to Vernon and her father as they passed into the room." She grabbed Vernon's arm and drew him aside for a moment before he got too close to Harry. "I just wanted to thank you for being here dealing with the press." She smiled at him, "It meant a lot to Harry to have _**all**_ of his family here." Vernon understood the stress on the word "all" but couldn't bring himself to speak as he stared at the young woman. He did have the grace to blush in embarrassment; instead he nodded with a small smile and walked to Harry with her at his side.

Harry conversed tiredly with his family and thanked everyone personally for their support. He surprised everyone in the room when Hermione got her turn to speak with him by lifting himself out of the chair and wrapping her in a fierce hug. "I told you I would take care of him," he said as tears welled in her eyes, "Now you and Ron can truly marry whenever you wish with your dad's approval."

Hermione laughed as her father said, "I resent that." To which her mother simply responded, "Well you did say they had to wait until the war was over" slapping his arm lightly.

Ron was the second person Harry stood to embrace saying, "You take care of my sister or your next."

Ron staggered away putting a hand to his heart theatrically saying, "You would think so little of me? I am insulted! I would not be foolish enough to anger the man that defeated Voldemort. Now my brother's on the other hand…" he shrugged as laughter rang out from everyone but the twins who looked truly aghast at the idea.

"Not to worry about them," Harry said sitting down and putting a hand to his head, "I have better blackmail on them."

Ginny began to gather their belongings as Bellatrix stood in front of Harry tears streaming from her eyes. "I can't go back to the manor with you Harry." Harry looked up sharply as everyone stared at her. "I have the dark mark on my arm and am still considered a Death Eater, therefore I must surrender to the Ministry as well" she said placing her hands gently on his shoulders. "Before I do let me say thank you for believing in me, thank you for giving me the chance to change and see Sirius again, and thank you for defeating my old master in every way. I will miss you in Azkaban," she said pulling herself together with a laugh, "I must say that was a dance to remember." Everyone was shocked at her statements and even more at the complement she paid him on the duel.

Harry stood with an effort a last time and hugged her, "I will speak for you at your trial" he said. "The world will know of your efforts, even if it doesn't keep you out of Azkaban at least everyone will know the real Bellatrix Black." She nodded her thanks as Siruis wrapped his arms around her. "Will you walk with her Sirius?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded and the pair left quietly. "Okay, I think it's time to head home" Harry said a moment later, "so if you can't apparate grab on to someone who can." Dudley jokingly grabbed Ginny's arm, "Hands off Dud" Harry said laughing at him, "this one's mine! Go get your on own witch." Again everyone laughed as Dudley let go of Ginny who stuck her tongue out at him as she wrapped her arms around Harry and apparated them home.

Tonks grabbed Dudley from behind in a slight hug and whispered in his ear, "My fiancé won't mind if you borrow me for this trip" Dudley's head whirled around so fast his neck popped as his eyes bulged. Tonks laughed, "Easy there killer, Remus truly won't mind if I apparate you to the manor and I know that your enough of a gentleman to be nice." Dudley nodded slightly and relaxed a little. "That's better," Tonks said soothingly, "Now hold your breath and close your eyes because this will feel a little strange." Before Dudley could get scared they were gone. The twins grabbed Vernon and Petunia and after giving them similar warnings apparated away too followed by their brothers with the Grangers and the rest of the family.

Ginny apparated Harry directly to their bedroom where Madam Pomfrey was waiting to force a bunch of potions down Harry's throat and insist that he stay in bed for at least a weak. She told Ginny that the duel had drastically taxed Harry's magical reserves and biological energy levels and that she was to jinx him unconscious if he tried to perform any magic or get out of bed before the end of the week. For once Harry had no trouble accepting her diagnosis especially since Ginny had told him that she would personally make sure he followed her instructions. Molly Weasley and Petunia Dursley volunteered to care for the rest of Harry's guests while he recovered, and the Grangers left to arrange a little more vacation for Ron and Hermione's wedding whenever they chose to have it.

Harry slept. For three straight days, he did nothing but sleep. No food, no trips to the bathroom, no nothing. When he woke on the fourth day he swung his legs out of bed to get a drink of water only to be jinxed back into bed by his wife. "Ginny!!" he said in a startled rage, "I was just going to get a drink!!"

"Well since you were prescribed a week of magical and physical inactivity you can just call me" Ginny said calmly. She waved her wand and a full goblet of ice cold water appeared in Harry's hands. He grumbled a fair bit before draining the goblet and returning to sleep holding a content Ginny who a lain down beside him after summoning his drink. The couple spent the remainder of the week together in bed doing absolutely nothing but holding each other. Ginny waited on Harry hand and foot which annoyed him endlessly. "Harry" Ginny said in an exasperated voice, "I am only following your personal healer's instructions."

"I know Ginny," Harry sighed, "But I don't have to like it."

"What don't you like about it?" Ginny asked offended.

"I hate being useless" Harry said irritated.

"I know you do love, but you have to recover completely before you can go back to being the world's best husband" Ginny explained patiently. "Your normal schedule would have you suffering from severe exhaustion within a few hours as you are now. Your magical core is really weak after you and Tom's duel and it takes time to replenish itself."

Exactly one week after Harry was confined to his bed he and Ginny emerged from their room to have to deal with her merciless brothers. "So Harry, how was your week?" Fred asked raising his eyebrows. Whack!! Fred's head jerked forward from the combined impact of his mother's, Hermione's, and Petunia's hands.

"What it was just a joke" Fred pleaded.

"Harry's health is no laughing matter." their father retorted coldly.

"Oh come off it!" Fred whined, "Pomfrey saw him within hours of the duel, and he is obviously in perfect health"

"Thanks to Ginny jinxing him to the bed so he could recover!!" Hermione raged.

"Actually I had a very good week Fred, but I have a serious urge to get up and do something useful now" Harry said quietly taking everyone by surprise.

"I was really joking Harry," Fred said aghast, "I think defeating Voldemort counts as something useful for about the next fifty years or so." It took a while but eventually the mood in the room began to return to normal. Harry began to prepare a statement for the press that revealed the safer parts of the duel with Voldemort but didn't allow the specifics of the 'Amore Icarcerous' spell to be found. Harry felt that while it had been a wonderful answer to his own problems, there was probably some weirdo out there that would find a way to use a spell that powerful for evil. Harry held a private ball for all of his supporters at his manor a month after the duel. Most of Hogwarts attended and everyone had a wonderful time. They were all pleasantly surprised to find Bellatrix Black in attendance as Harry's letter to the Wizengamut detailing her invaluable help in bringing down Voldemort had led to her lifetime sentence being reduced to one month and time already served. Harry and Ginny resumed their happy married life complete with the little private games and jokes that they enjoyed most. Harry was contacted by every professional quidditch team in the world begging him to play for them. He did accept the chance to help the Chudley Cannons out of last place along with Ron who earned the starting keeper's job in a spectacular challenge to the previous keeper in which no one scored against him despite the entire team taking shots as fast as they could fly. Ron and Hermione married less than a month later in a quiet ceremony in Hermione's grandmother's garden. Very few other than the two families, Harry and Ginny, Sirius, Bellatrix, Remus and Tonks, and for some unknown reason the Dursleys were invited. Life continued without the existence of Lord Voldemort for several years before Harry woke at two a.m. during the off-season with a splitting headache and a bloody scar.

"Love? What's wrong?" Ginny asked sitting up and laying a hand on his arm.

"Tom is dead" Harry replied in a haunted voice, the scar connection clearly informing him of the ultimate pain of death that Thomas Marvolo Riddle had just endured.

"Are you sure Harry?" Ginny asked in a curious voice. Not that she didn't trust him but they both believed it would have taken much longer for old age to kill him. "I wonder how he died?" she asked quietly to no one.

"He walked through the wall calmly and ready for death" answered the familiar voice of Lily Potter. Harry and Ginny both looked toward the voice to watch Lily and James Potter shimmer into existence in front of them. "It took all of us to convince him," Lily said smiling, "But he finally learned. He felt great remorse for his crimes Harry. He died as Tom Riddle leaving Lord Voldemort in the ashes of his dark magic research." Harry nodded but couldn't speak. "He asked us to deliver a letter for him to you and thank you for the chance to learn" Lily continued laying an envelope on the end of the bed. "He said that you were the better man and complemented me on being such a great mother. He even apologized tearfully to every one of us. He made peace with his own parents too so I think he might have a better afterlife than he expects." Lily's face fell then as she looked her son in the eye, "We have been allowed to say goodbye to you Harry, with Tom dead we cannot linger anymore and to recall us again would cost you your life." Harry and Ginny both got out of bed and hugged them both. "Don't worry Harry we will be at rest and in peace now, you gave us that."

"Never forget that we love you both dearly" said James hugging them both, "and make sure that my grandchildren know how to work the map!" Harry and Ginny laughed as James and Lily faded away. Harry turned and picked up the letter and read it aloud to Ginny.

"To my noble opponent,

I have decided after much counsel from your mother and my other victims that the time has come for me to face my eternal punishment for the evil I have committed. By the time you read this I will be dead, sorry for the pain by the way, I have however also decided that no one may be allowed to follow the path I have walked. Only you and I can prevent this Harry so I have performed the charm that will leave behind a ghost of myself as I looked at sixteen but having access to all of my current knowledge. I have also helped Professor Binns to move on to whatever awaits the dead and convinced Minerva McGonagall that I have much to teach on the subject of History of Magic. She also agreed that you would make the perfect Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and that your lovely wife could well teach Potions far better than Snape ever did. You should both be contacted in a few days. I hope that you will aid my ghost in dissuading any fool who would seek immortality through my methods if only by threatening to defeat them as easily as you defeated me. I am eternally sorry for depriving you of the chance you so graciously offered me, the chance to know your parents. They were truly amazing people as are you Harry. Please consider the prospect of teaching Harry, if you accept then I shall see you at Hogwarts on September 1st, if not then you now know where to find me if you need me. Until then farewell and good luck Harry Potter.

Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a long time before the both agreed that it might be time for a return to Hogwarts. They lay back down and for the first time in their lives the felt completely at ease.

A/N: There is a plot dancing around in my head for a sequel but it's taking it's time revealing itself, I also have ideas of a Harry/Hermione story and a "Missing nineteen years" story bouncing around. I'll try to keep my profile updated as to the progress of all three. Once again I want to thank all of my readers and especially those that reviewed for making this a truly rewarding experience.


End file.
